Saiyan God of Justice
by Shawn129
Summary: My name is Naruto. I am a Saiyan from the Dragon Universe 7th Dimension. I am a former god of Destruction. Zeno's father has placed me in a new realm of existence with no hope of returning to my own. Instead of being a Destroyer, I will be a Protector here. Saiyan Naruto. From KAZUMA UZUMAKI. Cover image not mine
1. Destroyer turned Protector

**What's good everybody it's ya boy Kazuma Uzumaki, and I'm here with a new fic. I'm sure you all are familiar with Shawn129's Cosmic Justice fanfic, and while it is a good story, my cousin has tried to do to much. Naruto is a Saiyan, and a Cosmic Entity from Marvel in DC, then all these Marvel characters are in the DC universe suddenly. No bruh. So after a long talk, he has agreed to put it to rest for a while. A few days ago, I happened on a message in the PM that I mistook that was meant for me from Kurono and he wanted a Saiyan Naruto Young Justice story with the same background from Saiyan in Jump City, and while that is a good story. I'm not feeling a Saiyan Naruto being anyone's protégé, let alone Superman's. So this is where this comes in.**

 **Story Start**

Planet Shonen

It was a bright sunny day on Planet Shonen, although it was anything but peaceful, the capital was bustling with activity for the return of Naruto the God of Destruction

The Animian's beings blessed with the ability to use their life energy in various ways. Life on Shonen was similar in a lot of ways to the Asian culture of Planet Earth, as stated earlier today was the return of Naruto who had adopted the planet as his own after his self-imposed exile from Sadala

The King, and Queen along with everyone watched the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy, only the Destroyer god was no where to be found

With Naruto

Naruto had been a prodigy amongst his people the Saiyan's, only unlike them he wasn't bloodthirsty and willing to kill everything in sight, he had tried to show everyone the potential that their race had but it proved to be a lost cause as they turned on him and tried to kill him leading him to leave his planet and happen upon Whis an Angel looking for an apprentice, to take the job of a Frost Demon, which lead to Naruto being given the title God of Destruction

Currently, instead of enjoying the festival held in honor of him, Naruto was laying in bed naked kissing Vados the Angel from Universe 6, while he combed his fingers through Chichi's hair as she sloppily sucked his cock, while Bulma licked his balls, and Marcarita Angel of Universe 11 licked his neck

Naruto loved to fight, and only became a god of destruction because if he didn't his universe would've been erased by the child king Zeno. He'd rather not be erased from existence along with those who didn't deserve it which is why he spent most of his time training, before being forced to go out and destroy world's after saving the innocent inhabitants of course.

Whis, Vados, and Marcarita told him it would be in his best interest to do away with his emotions but he feared he couldn't do that even if he tried.

As the 5 finished their enjoyment of each others flesh, there was a huge burst of power causing eyes to widen, Naruto stood up and walked to the window and opened it before he heard a gasp from Vados, and Marcarita

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking to the shocked Angels

"T-that's our mother." Vados said shocked looking at the short female angel beside the taller male figure that resembled Zeno

"Your mother? I thought she was Priestess to Zeno's parent?"

"She is. We need to get out there." Marcarita said before her staff appeared and the three were dressed,

Naruto stood at 5'9, and wore a red t-shirt, with a black vest, black baggy pants, and red boots. Around his neck was a black cord attached to a green crystal, around his biceps were a red strap, with matching wrist bands. He had shoulder length wild spiky black hair with jaw-length crimson red bangs framing both sides of his face, along with 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

In a blink they along with Whis appeared standing across the two beings "Mother." Vados/Marcarita/Whis greeted their mother who smirked

"Hello my children." Mother said

"Naruto, I'd like for you to meet the God of Everything. Grand Zeno's father Grand Omni."

"Sir." Naruto nodded not bowing causing the God to smirk and laugh loudly

"Not bowing even though you stand before a true god! I like you boy!' the God of Everything said

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked finding it odd a being such as this would be here instead of with his dimwitted son

"I've decided to do something new." Grand Omni said

"New?" Naruto asked

"Yes. I gave my son these 18 universes to keep him from annoying me. I've decided to take a spirit with the most potential to one of my new universes." Omni said

"Wha-why me?" Naruto asked shocked along with the Angels

"Because unlike the other Destroyers you seem to be the most humble which is baffling considering your species. Also it has come to my attention that you are a soul that is shared by all Gods."

"Uh?"

"I'm not the only God to preside of a multiverse, and you my friend have counterparts in literally 31.1 different multiverses." Omni king said causing the others eyes to widen "Naruto Uzumaki. You were chosen by Kami the one who stands above all gods to be a child of prophecy. I will not lose your soul to my son's childish antics when he inevitably decides to erase things."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto thought to himself

"I will give you the knowledge needed for you to survive in this new world. Bye."

"Wai-" Naruto tried to say but with a snap of Omni's fingers he was teleported away much to the shock of Vados, Marcarita, and Whis

"Whis you have 9,000 years to find a suitable replacement for the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Also no one can know of this." Mother said to Whis who was still in shock over the disappearance of his best friend/student

"Destroy this planet as welk, the souls will be recycled." Omni ordered

DC Multiverse

Naruto yelled as his body was ripped apart and put back together as he traveled to his new world. After being spat out of a black portal in the form of a 16 year old, Naruto landed in an alley and immediately got up and looked around before he gripped his head when it began to pound as he shouted and blood dripped from his nose from the memories that were forcing themselves into his head, and rearranging themselves into an order. Once the memories settled he began to pant in exhaustion, and pain as his younger body ached, while he focused on the foreign memories

He was Naruto Uzumaki Prince of All Saiyans born on Planet Sadala. Planet Vegeta another planet that a faction of Saiyans had took from Tuffles had waged war with backing from Frost Demons, and the fighting had took its toll on the planet with a ki blast hitting the planets core, his mother had knocked him out and got him off the planet.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Naruto stumbled forward mentally going over who he really was, "I am Naruto of Universe 7. God of Destruction, Sex, and Battle. The first ever Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan form. Sadala doesn't have any forms of government or at least it didn't the last time I was there. My parents died when I was a child. I don't know any Frieza, only Frost Demon I know are Blizzard my predecessor and Chilled both who I killed. I'm not some barbarian who preaches about blood purity. I've learned of Ki, God Ki, and Ultra Instinct from Angels of all 18 Universes and the more versatile Chakra from Hagoromo. I don't belong here."

A light, along with a horn got his attention and Naruto looked up to see a car heading for him, and raised his hands to defend himself when the car stopped and a man got out of the car "Oh my god! What're you doing out in the middle of the road!" a man yelled rushing to Naruto who looked at him before he fainted

The old man caught Naruto,and noticed the monkey tail attached to the back of his pants and his eyes widened slightly before he looked around and immediately helped the kid into the backseat and quickly drove off

Later

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was in a lab of some kind, "You're awake." the old man from earlier said walking forward and Naruto's eyes narrowed but the man raised his hands "My name is Daniel Briefs, and this is my home slash place of work. I'm a scientist you see, and I get the feeling that your not from around here."

"What was the first clue?" Naruto asked sitting up

"Well your tail to be honest." Dr. Breifs said lighting a cigarette

"If your hoping to experiment on me pal, let me tell you you won't like the results." Naruto said glaring at the man slightly, he might be younger which meant he needed to regrow to get his power back under proper control but he could still wipe the floor with an old man

"Experiment? Oh no, none of that." Dr. Breifs smiled before he frowned "I lost my wife, and my daughter Bulma while back in the Americas during a meteor shower. I've been alone here, with my inventions. Your here from some destroyed planet right?"

"The god of my universe sent me here because I'm some important soul or something." Naruto said looking around

"The god of your universe?" Dr. Brief asked in surprised

"I was a god of destruction, but my work ethic wasn't what you called the best, as I spent most of my time eating, training, and having sex with any beautiful woman I could find, and according to the Grand Priest the King of Everything didn't like how I saved innocent people from the fate of their planet. Now I'm here, deaged to being a brat once more, with no way of getting back to my home." Naruto ranted in annoyance

"I can't help you get back home, but I can help you settle into making this planet your home." Dr. Brief said looking at Naruto hopefully

"I'm good." Naruto said

"Come on, what do you got to lose?" Dr Briefs said as Naruto looked at him "You obviously have no place to go."

"What do you want from me Omni?" Naruto asked causing Dr. Breifs to smile before in a flash Grand Omni appeared

"To be a protector for this world." Omni said

"Protect it from what?"

"I've made this world just for you. I just couldn't help myself. I took threats a Saiyan named Kakarot from Universe 7 would've dealt with and modernized it to fit into this world, with you as its hero." Omni said proud of himself

"For what purpose?"

"Something I haven't seen before. A Saiyan Naruto Uzumaki, fighting other Saiyans, Frost Demons and Androids before going on to join the Justice League!" Omni laughed giddy

"Entertainment." Naruto said

"You know how it is. Unfortunately your lovers Bulma, and Chichi will be reborn in Universe 7 and marry Saiyans and have their offspring, but on the bright side you will have beauties of your own to hopefully carry your seed." Omni said as he had pictures of future Superherions, Assassin's appear in front of Naruto who blinked "There will be strong people for you to fight as well. All I want for you to do is live your life here, Naruto. Your a protector at heart in every version of you that I have seen, even your evil versions. I've sealed off all ways back to the Dragon realm, you will never ever see it again."

Omni stretched his arms out indicating to the world around Naruto and himself "This is your life now. Enjoy it." he said before he began to glow slightly "Mr. Briefs memories of you are that you are his adopted son that he found in a pod hurt and unconsious. He loves you, and will do anything to make sure you are strong and have the values of a hero. Enjoy."

Naruto watched as Omni left the body of Daniel who fainted and quickly he caught the man and placed him on the bed, and he didn't know how to feel to be honest, he would never see his friends and lovers again, but they would go on to have families of thier own, they would be happy, so why couldn't he?

Naruto gave a small smile and with a nod walked over to a board and with a marker began to write

Few Minutes Later

Daniel awoke with a groan, wondering when he fell asleep, before he smiled brightly when he saw his adopted alien son at the white board "What you got there son?"

'I have blueprints for a artificial gravity Chamber and equipment I can use to train...dad." Naruto said blinking, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Let's see here." Daniel said scratching his head as he looked over the blueprints and after a moment smirked, before he looked to Naruto, "Let's get started."

Naruto smirked at least this life was off to a good start

Week Later

Naruto took it back, what had been an amazing few days with his...adopted father had effectively been ruined when he was told that he would going to school, and here he was in first period, being glanced at by the children before the teacher stood up

"Good morning class. Now before we start with the lesson, I'm sure some of you have noticed that we have a new student joining us. If you would please stand and introduce yourself to us."

Naruto sighed and stood up "Hi my name is Naruto. I'm the adopted son of Daniel Briefs, and I hope to get to know you all." he drawled before he sat down

"Okay, and Naruto for future reference the school understand ones need to express themselves but hair dye is not permitted."

"This is my natural hair." Naruto said leaning his cheek on his hand as he looked at the teacher who blinked

"Oh, okay." the teacher said before he cleared his throat and began to the lesson

"This sucks." Naruto said to himself, he wished he had a technique to clone himself but since he has never experimented with Chakra now would be a time to learn to use it since the energy was more versatile than Ki.

Later

Naruto was putting up some of his books into his locker when he was approached, "Hi."

Blinking Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a blonde girl clutching her books smiling at him, "Hey." he said

"My name is Alexandra Garcia, but you can call me Alex." Alex said with her hand out to shake (From Kuroko no Basket)

"Naruto." Naruto smiled shaking her hand "You know all the other kids around here seem to be very..."

"Uppity?' Alex asked

"Not the word I was going for, but yeah." Naruto said

"Well the entire student body are made up of kids from rich families. Doesn't stop them from acting like kids from other schools though." Alex replied as Naruto closed his locker, "So have you found a club yet?"

"Uh no, because if I'm not mistaken then that means I have to stay here longer than I want too." Naruto shrugged,

"Yeah, but it's a great way to make friends." Alex said

"I thought that's what I was doing now?' Naruto asked turning to face Alex who smiled

"Is that you way of asking if I will be your friend?" Alex asked, getting a shrug from Naruto "I will if you try to join a club, I'll even help."

Naruto nodded with a grin. He promised Daniel that he'd tried to make at least one friend, and it seemed to be easier than he remembered

Later

Naruto was walking around looking for any club he might be interested in joining, Alex was on the women's basketball team whatever that was. As he looked at his phone and researched football lthe coach for the team walked over "Hey your the new kid right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Listen we need players for our team, why don't you come and try out." the coach said getting a shrug from Naruto "Have you ever played?"

"Quarterback and Cornerback." Naruto said remembering the two positions he saw even though he has never played this sport in his life

"Okay, let's see." the coach said before Naruto went to get into the practice gear

"Look at this clown." a jock said with a scoff standing with the cheerleaders and other football players

"The new kid wants a shot at popularity." another jock chuckled

"Well he'll have to earn that." another jock smirked getting smirks from the others as the cheerleaders shook their heads while they undressed Naruto with their eyes

"Okay, we'll start you off at quarterback."

Naruto nodded and got in position like he remembered seeing on the videos he watched "Let's welcome the new guy." a linebacker said with a smirk as Naruto got ready

"Alright. Down, set...hut!" Naruto grabbed the ball and backed up watching as the defensive team easily got past his blockers and narrowed his eyes before he ducked while spinning through two defenders and lightly tossed the ball to his receiver who caught it but the force of the throw causing the ball to drag him out of bounds and into the ground

A few more drills were ran with the players trying to embarrass Naruto but he always dodged the players and tossed the ball directly at a player

When it was time for him to be a cornerback, Naruto was in position and when the ball was hiked and the man he was covering got the ball and charged straight at him with his helmet first. Naruto moved out of the way, while with a knife hand jabbed his fingers into the ball, popping it lose and had his free hand palm it underneath his man's arm before he turned and ran toward the touchdown, dodging the players in his way, when the quarterback tried to tackle him. Naruto planted his feet and leaned back while putting the ball behind his back and kicked a leg forward as his hand found its way to the quarterbacks helmet before he slapped it down sending it into the grass and continued uncontested to the end zone

Naruto sighed, football was boring with no real competition so he tossed the ball back to the coach who caught it with a grunt and began to take off the gear

"Hey!'

Naruto blinked and looked up to see the head cheerleader smiling at him as he took off the shoulder pads "Hey."

"I saw you out there and you were amazing." the girl said her eyes gazing over the muscles and abs of Naruto as he reached for a shirt

"Thanks." Naruto smiled

"I'm Effle, by the way."

"Naruto." Naruto said shaking her hand before he put his t-shirt on and grabbed his vest "Maybe this won't be so bad."

After the first day of school Naruto made an enemy of the Captain of the Football team for not only embarrassing him out on the field but also talking to his girlfriend.

School was a breeze, with Naruto's ability to remember everything he's seen he was a straight A student, he joined the basketball team and was the star player being given the name the Marksman since he never missed, and of course slept around the school with students and a few teachers. His best friend Alexandria learned about his history and was in awe of it, he taught her to shoot better and eventually she was drafted into the WNBA.

In the 10 years since Naruto was given a new life, he's enjoyed it much more than his old one, he's felt lose jn this life as well with the passing of Daniel Briefs who was a titan in the world and shocked and saddened everyone when he succumbed to Lung Cancer at the age of 54.

Naruto had grew fond of the chain smoking genius in the years they spent together, he was a dedicated man who just wanted to make life easier for people and worked at a soup kitchen every holiday, gave millions of dollars to charities, and funds for education and people in need. Naruto and Dr. Briefs worked on the gravity room together a place where Naruto could train, and the man even helped him find ingredients needed for Sensu Beans, as well as helped the man make a ship capable of interstellar travel but that was a secret.

Naruto took over for Daniel at Capsule Corp, as CEO, while also becoming a world best selling author for his books Final Fantasy, Loveless, Make Out Paradise, and his manga series Fairy Tale, Bleach, and One Piece which were retelling of world's he's visited and destroyed.

Naruto loved his life his vices still held strong unfortunately, Ramen, training, and sex were impossible for him to give up and unfortunately it was about to come to an end

Currently Naruto was in his gravity room training under 4900× Earth's normal gravity, the gravity room was more like a field that Naruto took from Ichigo's retelling of Kisuke Urahara's basement facility

It was outfitted with artificial gravity machines, training robots, and virtual reality equipment. It is here were find 26 year old Naruto doing fingertip handstand pushups when an alarm went off, causing him to grunt as the gravity was released and a monitor appeared showing the face of a Frost Demon hovering over a ship

"Greetings Earthlings, my name is Frieza. I am the Emperor of the Universe, and I have come to take your planet for myself. If you wish to resist then I will exterminate you all like the vermin that you are. Case and point." the monitor showed Frieza point out to a island and a ki beam was launched and a huge explosion took place before the smoke cleared to show the island completely gone "I expect every leader you people have to give me your surrender of face a global catastrophe! You have 1 Hour."

The world was immediately in a frenzy, not only did they just find out that aliens were real, but they had the power to wipe out all life with the point of a finger

"Dammit." Naruto sighed as he left the room, and headed for his lab and walked to a suitcase

"Incase you ever need to show the world what can you really do. Love Dad." Naruto read before he opened the case and blinked at the outfit inside

"This is Charlotte Rivers of LA NEWS, it's been an hour since the alien space craft has appeared over the Pacific. The alien known as Frieza has issued his ultimatum and so far no government has saw fit to surrender... I'm just getting reports of military fighter jets are inbound."

Frieza's Ship

"Lord Frieza, your orders!"

"So the Earthlings don't wish to surrender heh. Go exterminate them all!" Frieza yelled before with cheers his people flew out and the 10 fighter jets that were on the scene were wiped out without effort

On the coast of Los Angeles, the people that were still outside saw the incoming aliens and with screams of fear all ran for cover, the first alien was almost to land when a blur shot forward and an explosion happened causing everyone to stop, before the smoke cleared to show Naruto dressed in Saiyan Armor (Bardock's outfit without battle skirt)

"That armor." an alien said

"It's like the one Lord Frieda gave to the Saiyans before he wiped them all out!" another alien said

"A man has appeared to combat the alien siege, but he is still heavily outnumbered." Charlotte continued to report as footage played on televisions world wide

"I'll only say this once. Turn around, and leave." Naruto said

"What're you doing here monkey? Lord Frieza exterminated all of you."

"Obviously not." Naruto said with narrowed eyes

"Well bringing your head will surely please our lord, let's get him boys!" the leader said getting cheers before the mob of aliens rushed Naruto who scoffed and aimed a palm at them

"Hakai!" Naruto thought before a purple flash surrounded the aliens and they desintergrated with agonizing screams

Frieza's eyes widened when he saw the man wearing Saiyan armor appeared and did away with his foot soldiers "Not to worry lord Frieza, we shall take care of this."

Frieza looked to see the Ginyu force head out to take on the Saiyan "No games Ginyu, I want that Saiyan gone!" Frieza yelled

"Roger!" Ginyu yelled as he and his team flew at Naruto at fast speeds causing the Saiyan to turn toward them and immediately he raised an arm to block Burter's elbow and dodged a kick from Ginyu, and flipped over Recoome, and teleported behind Jeice and kicked him back

"Seems this Saiyan is different then the others." Ginyu smirked

"It doesn't matter captain, he's still just a space monkey!" Jeice yelled

"We can't disappoint Lord Frieza, let's get this over with." Ginyu yelled before he looked to the new member who was a 4 eyed green short alien "Guldo do your thing."

"R-right!" Guldo yelled

Naruto raised an eyebrow before the alien did a pose and next thing Naruto knew he was getting punched by Recoome into the air, and as he turned to strike back at Burter who was about to kick him, he caught Guldo aim his hands at him again before he was kicked from behind by Burter

This song and dance happened for a minute as the Ginyu forced used Guldo's time stopping ability to thrash Naruto till suddenly Guldo exploded "W-what?!" Ginyu asked looking at Guldo before he turned to Naruto who smirked

"Now let's really fight." Naruto said

"Bastard!' Jeice yelled even though Guldo was knew, he was still part of the team

Naruto was immediately rushed the the remaining members of Frieza's elite fighting force, and blocked with his arms, and legs while they hammered away, before he vanished in an after image causing Ginyu to hit Recoome in the face, while Recoome kicked Burter, as Jeice punched Ginyu in the gut, and Burter elbowed elbowed Jeice in the jaw

Naruto appeared behind Burter and smirked "Bye. Final Shine!" a green blast of ki overtook the Ginyu Force with the exception of Ginyu, and Recoome who had seen Naruto appear

Naruto looked over when he heard yelling to see Recoome readying his ultimate move "REEECCOOOMMMEEE!" Recoome called, as he started to then transfer the energy into his mouth.

"ULLTTRRAAA EERRAASSSEERR GGGUUUNN!"

With that said, Recoome fired a largely wide, thick and focused pink energy ray beam towards Naruto who appeared and caught the head of the blast with his palm smirking

"What?!" Ginyu yelled in shock before Naruto shoved the blast back into Recoome's head and gripped his mouth tightly

"Die." Naruto said before a yellow beam overtook Recoome's firm erasing him from existence

"Bastard!" Naruto leaned back and punched Ginyu in the face sending him spiraling away

"You dirty Saiyan monkey! Look what you have done, the Ginyu Force is the best fighting force in the universe. We have helped Lord Frieda enslave countless planets and exterminate plenty of races, your filthy species being chief among them!" Ginyu yelled for all to hear

"It was the best fighting force the universe has ever seen you mean." Naruto smirked, "And you keep talking about the Saiyans. Here's some information I don't care. Earth is my home, and the humans are people. You hope to enslave or wipe them out, and I refuse for you to do so."

"Then die with them!" Ginyu yelled enraged before he fired his milky blast toward the humans on the beach watching

Naruto's eyes widened as a mother held her child while screaming while everyone tried to run, before Naruto appeared and took the blast head on and yelled as the purple ball of energy expanded overtaking him completely

Everyone looked on in horror as the man who protected them was gone. Ginyu smirked as Frieza appeared beside him laughing

"Hehehe, well done Ginyu. Took longer than I would've liked but you've done well." Frieza said

"Tha k you my lord. What should we do now?" Ginyu asked

"That Saiyan has infested this world, I no longer want it. We will destroy it." Frieza said getting a nod before his eyes widened when from the cloud of smoke where the milky blast detonated a small beam of ki took the upper right side of Ginyu's head killing him, causing the corpse to fall into the ocean as Naruto appeared his armor a bit damaged but he was otherwise okay

"All of you leave now." Naruto said floating up as the humans nodded and quickly retreated to a more safer position

"Well you are different from those monkeys. I guess I will have to kill the last remnant of your pathetic race." Frieza said before with a yell he rushed Naruto as he went directly to his final form

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he caught Frieza's punch, and a Shockwave shattered every window in a 15 miles radius, the two quickly vanished in a blink of an eye, and reappeared in mid combat and vanished again

With a roar Naruto charged at Frieza who dodged the fist thrown at him. Frieza then struck at Naruto who grabbed the fist before kneeing Frieza in the gut then giving an upper cut with a double axe handle. Naruto then flew towards Frieza delivering a barrage of hurricane kicks, and suddenly stopped b with a palm in Frieza's face "See ya!" Naruto yelled before a blast to the face sending Frieza down to the street

Frieza far from finished stopped stopped his descent and fired a death beam at Naruto who deflected it with minimum ease. However, it was only a distraction as Frieza appeared in front of Naruto punching him in the gut before smacking him away with his tail

The Saiyan went flying towards a skyscraper before he stopped short of the windows where people were backing away fired a black energy wave at Frieza who knocked it away with his tail. Naruto growled as he flashed above Frieza and sent Frieza flying down with an hammerfist

Frieza regained balance and glared Naruto who gave an eye smile "Show me your power, Frost Demon." Naruto said opening his eyes and narrowing them at Frieza who smirked "Your boring me."

"That's my line, Saiyan monkey!" Frieza yelled as he buffed up "I reduce you and this planet to space dust!"

Naruto sighed at the yelling before he vanished and sent a jab to Frieza's gut, causing Frieza to hunch over with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, before Naruto smashed a double axe handle on Frieza's head, sending him crashing down towards the ground causing dirt, and concrete to explode upwards as a 50 ft crater formed

Waiting for the cloud of smoke to vanish Naruto's eyes widened when a death beam headed for his chest almost took him out

"That hurt!" Frieza yelled before he sped at Naruto who rushed him in turn and threw a punch that connected with Frieza's face, but a tail wrapped around his neck, and he was assaulted by a flurry of punches to the gut, before an upper cut and kick sent him away

Frieza flew after the Saiyan and threw punch but Naruto recovered then grabbed his wrists "Not bad fool." Naruto said

"Then you'll like this." Frieza said as he twirled his hands, causing Naruto to turn sideways before he was punched in the gut causing spittle to fly, and quickly he began to dodge the punches and kicks that Frieza sent at him, and was surprised by a ball of energy sending him flying away

Naruto held on to the ball then threw it upward so he could rush at Frieza and throw his own punches and kicks that were dodged with ease. But Naruto connected a hook to the face and a knee to the stomach, before he grabbed Frieza's tail and swung him around throwing him toward the sky but he rebounded and smirked at Naruto

"Well well, not bad. Rather impressive actually, this fight is making me more assured that it was a good move to wipe out Planet Vegeta, and Sadala." Frieza said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow "But I grow tired of thus game. Time to die!"

Naruto's eyes widened when his face was grabbed and he was sent slamming through a building into the ground

The Police screamed and quickly shot at Frieza to help out their only means of survival but the bullets were of no effect

"First I'll kill you, then I'll hunt down these humans you seem to love so much, one by one. Then once they're all gone, so will this planet be!"

Frieza laughed cruelly before a her was kicked in the nose sending him flying up, as Naruto had punted him through the hole that was made, while the clone that was being choked dispersed

Naruto looked to the officers "Thanks for trying to help."

"Thank us by finishing him!" the police captain yelled getting a nod from Naruto who flew out to meet Frieda

Naruto met Frieza midway and threw a barrage of kicks and punches that Frieza just either blocked or dodged.

Amused, Frieza grabbed onto Naruto's ankle then and threw the Saiyan down before he fired off a full powered energy wave from each hand. Naruto deflected the two waves but it was only a distraction as Frieza hit Naruto to the side then punched him in the gut.

Frieza kept going with his fist still lodged in Naruto's gut, and slammed him into a building's wall. With ease, Frieza brought Naruto up then slammed him into the ground. Frieza then pushed Naruto down with more strength into the ground causing the man to go flying into the sewer underground.

His minor victory was short lived when Naruto reappeared and struck Frieza in the chin with a elbow and gave a back hand hook to Friezas face before sending a storm of energy blasts at the tyrant. Frieza deflected them and sent a barrage of death beams at Naruto who speed forward slapping them unto the sky away from any buildings and people

"I've really gotten rusty." Naruto thought while sending a blur energy wave at Frieza who knocked it away. Naruto however appeared right above Frieza, with a lightning charged fist spearing straight through Frieza's body but it soon faded away, revealing it to be an after image.

Naruto grunted as Frieza reappeard sent Naruto down into the ground with a axe kick, Naruto flipped so his feet hit the street and charged back up at Frieza who laughed and rushed towards him and hit him away, before he rushed at Naruto and was going to knee him when Naruto vanished appeared over Frieza grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground (RKO) causing Frieza to gag

Naruto stood up and gripped Frieza's tail and threw him high into the air, and with a roar a ki beam shot mouth overtaking Frieza

Naruto eyes darted around before they widened and he looked up to see Frieza's glaring at him murderously holding up a very large energy sphere that resembled the sun.

"You filthy monkey! I have had enough of you and this planet! DIE!" Frieza roared as he launched the ball of energy towards Naruto

"Shit!" Naruto cursed before he held up his hands and caught the blast however it only slowed down a little bit and continued to push Naruto down toward the street as the ball kept going, as if it wasn't being held back.

"Hahahaha! Yes! I'll kill you and your home using using the same fireworks I used to wipe out your planet!" Frieda laughed as the Saiyan touched back on the ground, putting in effort to hold it back

Naruto closed his eyes "I've had...ENOUGH! KA-ME-HA-MEEEEE..." Naruto's hair raised and the black tresses flashed golden as his eyes turned teal "HAAAAAAA!" The Saiyan roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and launched his move which began to push the Super Nova back towards Frieza with ease.

"NO! DAMN YOU SAIYANS!" Frieza screamed as his hands met with his own attack, to push it back but it was useless as Naruto's Super Saiyan form outclassed him completely "GRAAAHH!" Frieza roared as he was blasted into his ship that was pushed back with him all the way into the sun, before he and the ship was vaporized into complete utter nothingness,

Naruto stood there in his Super Saiyan form glaring up at the sun as he sensed Freiza's energy vanish completely and with a sigh he returned to normal

Immediately cheers caused Naruto to blink and turn around to see people rushing him and surrounding him "Uh," he sounded as questions were asked and gratitude was expressed and he found himself smiling at the people

 **Finished**


	2. Android Annoyance

Dr. Gerold Ivo is fired from Capsule Corp and goes through depression and loses everything, and commits suicide when his wife leaves him and his son dies. his brother Anthony Ivo blames Naruto and sends to early models of the Amazo after Naruto who is helped by Power Girl

A man was in a lab working along on a robotic contraption, when the TV went off "This just in, world famous author, and CEO of Capsule Corp Naruto Uzumaki adopted son of the late Daniel Breifs is an alien." the figure stopped and turned to the television, as it played footage of Naruto's fight against Frieza and his men, "After saving countless people from the alien conqueror Frieza, Naruto has agreed to an interview. We go live to Capsule Corp."

The television turned to Naruto sitting down behind his desk in his office at Capsule Corp, while Cat Grant of CatCo sat across from him.

"Mr. Uzumaki thank you for agreeing to this interview in such a short time." Cat said

"No problem." Naruto smiled as he leaned back into his comfortable chair, "I'm sure the people have questions, and I have nothing to hide."

"It's interesting that you say that, since you have hidden the fact that you are an alien for your entire life." Cat said

"Well I wouldn't call it hiding, seeing as no one has ever asked me if I was an alien " Naruto replied looking at Cat with a smile, "and it's never been a topic of discussion before the events of yesterday."

"Right, so can I ask. Why Earth?" Cat asked

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why did you come to Earth, and not stay with your own people?"

"My alien roots aren't local to this plane of existence." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, and Naruto made to speak when she interrupted him "Mr. Naruto the world is tuning in to hear your story, please tell the world watching, who and what you truly are." Lois said

"Okay. The multiverse is a concept that refers to the existence of infinite universes that comprise everything that is. Each universe within the multiverse is referred to as a different "Earth", and each vibrates at a different frequency so that they cannot normally interact with or be seen by each other. The same can be said for every multiverse out there, but unlike the universes they orbit different sectors of space. I come from Dragon Universe 7.

Four hundred million years ago, Grand Omni the god of my and this multiverse, separated 20 universes and gave them to his son Zeno to watch and rule over, while Omni continued his work. Zeno with his attendant the Grand Priest formed a system to manage the 20 universes. 2 deities would watch over each, with an Angel to watch over them. Only Zeno was a very childish, and detached being. Completely erasing 2 of the 20 universes he was given because the ruling deities thought it was beneath them to engage in a game of hide and go seek with him and the other deities."

The deities in charge of the universes were the Supreme Kai's the gods or goddesses of Creation, while the opposite of thespectrum was the God's or Goddesses of Destruction. The Destroyers are deities who destroy planets, races or threats that put in risk the development of their respective universes, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe. Along with the Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly 20, currently 18 universes, with each universe having its own destroyer."

"Where do you fit into this?" Cat asked interested

"I am a Saiyan from Universe 7 a naturally aggressive warrior race that strives to be the strongest warriors in the universe. It didn't work out that way, since my people got caught up in its infighting, that no roads were being made to communicate with other species to challenge. I lost my parents at the age of 10 my father to a Saiyan pack, and my mother to a heart virus.

I grew up alone, fighting anyone that attacked me to survive, and being filled with dissapointment that my people would rather fight each other than make life better for everyone as a whole. Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of humans, with the exception of our monkey-like tails. We are commonly seen to have black spiky hair and black eyes with rare colors of brown, blue and blonde hair and purple eyes."

"Wait did you say tail?" Cat asked before her eyes widened when Naruto's tail unwrapped from his waist and waved behind his shoulder

"Yes I did." Naruto said smiling at the shocked woman, "Now where was I, oh that's right. I spent my childhood fighting and training myself to get stronger and when I was strong enough I tried to put a stop to my brethren's foolish infighting, but I was unsuccessful and viewed as nothing more than trash. I tried for years but after time I just gave up on them, and left. I traveled to distant world's and learned under the strongest fighters one the planet and adopted an abandoned planet as my own.

When I was 21, I met the Angel to my God of Destruction Whis. A member of Frieza's race was the god of destruction of my universe, and Whis was looking for a replacement. I didn't know it at the time, but when the Destroyer came for me he pitched the idea that I would be a part of his families galactic empire and wanted to use my fighting talents to conquer worlds, and when I refused we came to blows and I defeated him. It was then that Whis told me that since I won a battle with the Destroyer that I had 2 choices take his place, or be erased with my Universe."

"S-so, you were a God of Destruction?" Cat asked a bit afraid

"That's right. I was reluctant to accept such a position but Whis explained to me that I get to choose how I did. the job, and I did. I destroyed wartorn world's, and saved the innocent inhabitants placing them on the planet I adopted, and protected those in need of my power. I thought I was doing a good job, but apparently a god of destruction was never supposed to protect anything but the status quo of his or her universe. Zeno, and his Priest stayed on my case when I refused to just destroy everything in my path haphazardly, when I wasn't training or engaged in other adult oriented activities."

Cat blushed having a good idea at what he was talking about.

"I continued to do the job that was forced on me, in the way I chose to do it, when Grand Omni appeared and said he had a place for me in his main multiverse a place I can live my life the way I want to, before he kidnapped me and stuck me here forever sealing of any attempts and methods to my universe. And I have to say I have been happy here, I got to experience life with a parent and not have to fight to live. I have friends who I care about and will protect to the best of my abilities, and people who while aren't the best species have a descent amount of people who actually tries to better themselves."

"But why didn't you give this Universe' Saiyan's a try to see if they were what you were looking for?" Cat asked

"Frieza said he blew up Planet Sadala, so I can't say if they're any other Saiyan's out there."

"If there are more members of your race, what would you say to them?" Cat asked

"If your here to cause trouble, you will regret it." Naruto said seriously

A wrench was thrown into the TV at Naruto's visage causing it to crack, and immediately the man got up and walked to a desk and pulled up blueprints for the Capsule Corp Arc Reactor, and his own 'Absorption Cell'

"Alien or not. That bastard will pay for what he did to Gero." the man growled before he looked at a picture of himself and another man, "No worries brother, I swore on your grave that Naruto will pay for ruining your life, and I intend to keep that promise."

With Naruto

After the interview Naruto was pushed onto his bed with Cat on top of him the two kissing heavily as the took off each others clothes as they began to have lustful sex, with Naruto none the wiser of the revenge plot being made against him

6 Months Later

After the interview, Naruto's popularity had skyrocketed, and he had taken an active role in protecting people. Some religious circles weren't to excited with his presence, as they felt Naruto's story about gods, and angels were blasphemous. Government officials who Naruto had denied contracts with in the past tried to force partnerships and recruit him into the military but luckily the President was a fan of his work so for now Naruto was untouchable to the more overzealous humans in the White House.

Currently Naruto was out in the middle of the Sahara Desert,

"Okay, let's try again." Naruto said before his hair raised and he went super saiyan, before in another flash his crimson bangs raised giving him horns as lightning flickered around his body, "Super Saiyan 2 checks out."

Clenching his fist tightly Naruto dived deep into himself and as his power eager around him his hair began to grow longer, with a single bang as his eyes brows dissappeared, suddenly Naruto's power vanished and he was back to normal

"This body still hasn't matured enough to handle Super Saiyan 3, dammit." Naruto grunted before he used God ki and immediately the Crimson color that died his bangs spread to completely cover his entire hair, as his eyes turned red, before he tried to ascend to his other form and as red fur began to emerge on his skin but like with Super Saiyan 3 he fell out of the transformation before he could truly attain it "Dammit!" Naruto yelled frustrated, before he calmed down and sighed, "I need to get my mind off of this."

After flying home Naruto changed and went out to a club, "Hey Naruto!" the crowd yelled as they saw the Saiyan who waved as pictures were taken "Can we see your tail!" someone yelled but Naruto already entered

"Oh ladies and gentlemen guess who just walked into the club! Los Angeles own protector from another dimension the alien, playboy, genius, author, philanthropist Naruto!"

A spotlight was placed on Naruto as the Dj announced his arrival "Let's have fun!" he said causing everyone to cheer as the music restarted and people began to dance

Naruto relaxed as he was in the club, and even managed to score 3 beautiful models to accompany him back to his place, and after a good night with the trio he saw them off, went to wash up

After going through his morning routine, Naruto went to his book signing

"Hi, how are you?" Naruto smiled accepting the woman's copy of Loveless "And your name is?"

"Chloe, I'm your biggest fan." a woman said as Naruto signed the book for her

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Naruto smiled handing her the book that she hugged to her chest before she walked away and another person walked up

Meanwhile outside a mall, people were running away as smoke from a destroyed car was seen, as 2 figures walked across the street ignoring the oncoming traffic

A man saw the two in the middle of the street and quickly jerked on the steering wheel and slammed into another car causing a pileup

The two continued on ignoring the commotion and saw a man using a payphone and pushed him through the glass of the mall and continued forward walking through walls, glass, and tossing people aside when they got in their way and walked right out the back out into the parking lot and the two kept moving forward toward the next mall

A police squad car, swerved around the corner and headed for the two only for the larger of the two to aim his fingers at them an a green ray if energy sliced the car right through the middle

The two continued on leaving a path of destruction till they were on a straight path to the mall, and the two eyes seemed to glow and zoom into the top floor where Naruto was still signing books

"Target located." the smaller figure announced

Naruto was unaware of the incoming men, as he signed a book for a child and shook his hand,

The two men boarded an escalator ignoring the commotion around them, as they walked off on the next floor by a wall of television the tv's began to spark and explode

People stopped and looked back to the two and as they walked toward a vendor who was ready to help them in anyway he could he was slapped aside into a wall, and his vendor was crushed, but the two didn't stop and walked straight for the elevator and the smaller figure raised a hand and a beam from his hand blew the doors off and the two entered and at the bottom of their feet and hands small circles appeared and energy raised them up so they could fly up the elevator shafts and punched a large hole in the elevator ignoring all the people looking at them in shock, stopping at the floor just under Naruto the figures blew the doors outward causing the people on the otherside to shout and fall back

The two walked forward, looking up at the ceiling seeing Naruto's heat signature and they stopped when they were right underneath him

"Target above, commencing attack." the smaller figure said before he raised his hands followed by the larger figure and they both aimed at the ceiling as their palms began to glow

With Naruto

"Hi, and your name is?" Naruto asked looking at the girl before him, sensing her unique energy signature, as she cleared her throat and fixed her glasses

"Kara Danvers." Kara smiled handing Naruto her copy of Loveless, "I'm a huge fan of yours, I really like how you don't hide who you are, and stay true to yourself."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled while signing the book

"Can I ask you something?" Kara asked

Naruto looked up and made to speak when the building began to shake causing everyone to look around before everyone and everything began to float off of the ground and the floor began to glow

Eyes wide, Naruto quickly deactivated the weights on his clothes and made his move just as the floor exploded

Out of the cloud of smoke, Naruto carried the 30 people that held onto him and each other tightly as he flew to a nearby building and dropped them safely "Are you all alright?" he asked

"Y-yeah." everyone said or nodded before Naruto turned to the mall and with narrowed eyes flew over as the people took out their phones and began to record

Looking over the destroyed floors, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the two a short figure with a hat, and a suit along with glasses with the tag 15 on his tie, and a large grey man with long black hair in a braided ponytail, a leather shoulder strap, and brown pants with the a brand that said 14 on his shoulder

"Are you responsible for this?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

"Target Engaged. Mission kill Naruto." Android 15 said before he and Android 14 raised their hands and aimed at Naruto

"So that's why I can't sense anything, they're machines. Although the energy they used to blow up the floor it was similar to the energy of my arc reactor. Someone stole the blueprints for it and used it to power these things." Naruto thought before he turned and flew away but two orbs of energy followed him, "Those seem like ki blast, so since Androids can't use ki, they substituted and improved upon the energy of the reactor."

As the energy orbs headed for Naruto he moved out of the way, and glanced back to the Androids heading for him while he turned toward them and batted away an energy orb from #15, before he blocked a hook from #14

Dodging the fast punches and kicks #14 began to unleash, before he jumped back and was kicked by the midget android sending him toward a skyscraper

Unbothered by the attack, Naruto spun in the air stopping himself from slamming through the skyscraper and flew through the streets till #15 appeared behind a skyscraper and Naruto punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the chin sending the dwarf into the sky, before he back flipped over #14 and landed on his back kicking the large android to the street

The bystanders who were watching screamed when the Android fell toward them, causing Naruto to click his teeth before he blinked from existence and kicked #15 in the torso sending it up to #15 who moved out of the way, with a large energy orb between his hands and feet that he quickly threw at Naruto who was mindful of the people beneath him

Flying up toward the orb, Naruto punch it causing it to explode, eyes searching Naruto was surprised when he was kicked in the back by #15, sending him flying into #14 who immediately began to throw a left and a right jab into Naruto's gut, while #15 began to kick him repeatedly in the back

#14 began to throw in uppercuts, and hooks to Naruto's face, before they stopped as Naruto looked up at them smirking, the two responded by punching him in the face together,

Naruto flew back and was embedded into a building, opening his eyes which were now gray, the Saiyan sighed and allowed his eyes to return to their black color

"They aren't worth that." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the two Androids and raised an eyebrow at the figure behind them

#14 felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to eat a punch to the face from Supergirl, causing #15 to look to see her smiling down at him before he was kicked after #14

"I had everything under control you know." Naruto said floating forward

"They were pummeling you." Supergirl replied placing her fist on her waist

"I like to see what my opponent has to offer before I dismantle them." Naruto said smirking

"Some people would say, your arrogance in announcing your identity is the cause of this." Supergirl said

"I have have my pride, and refuse to dress up in pajamas, and call myself some fancy name to protect myself and this city. The name my mother and father gave me is enough for me, and last I checked vigilantism is illegal." Naruto said causing Supergirl to nod respecting his decision

"Who are they?" Kara asked causing Naruto to shrug

"No idea all they said was..."

"Kill Naruto." #14 said

"That." Naruto said looking to the Androids who rose up before he saw a new one wearing a vest, green pants and a trucker hat with the number 13 on it arrive and stood beside them

"2 on 3. We can take 'em" Supergirl smirked cracking her knuckles

Naruto cracked his neck and smirked "I like you." he said

Supergirl blushed before Naruto appeared before #13 and punched him in the face, while Kara super-sped forward and punched at #14 who dodged before she was kicked by #15 in the gut and punched in the face sending her through 3 buildings

"Supergirl!" Naruto yelled before he turned to see #14 upon him and he was punched in the jaw sending him down but his leg was grabbed and he was yanked back into an energy orb that was shoved into his chest causing him to grunt as he was sent flying back and the orb exploded

Shaking the blast off with ease Naruto flipped and dodged the punches #13 tried to land and grabbed the Androids vest and yanked him forward into a knee causing it to fold over his knee before Naruto grabbed it's arm and spun around so he was behind the android and grabbed it's other arm before he tucked his knees to his chest and kicked #13 right in the back sending the Android flying forward without its arms that he crushed and tossed aside and with the point of his finger Naruto reduced the Android to ash

"Pathetic." Naruto scoffed before he looked to see #14 who tackled him to a building and began to land headbutt after headbutt before he kneed the Saiyan in the gut, and grabbed him by the face before squeezing only for Naruto to place a hand at #14's chest, and his eyes seemed to flash white before the entire upper body of the Android exploded

Looking to Supergirl Naruto saw her being punched in the gut repeatedly by #15 before she grabbed the dwarfs hands and crushed them, watching her stand up and prepare to kill the Android, Naruto flew toward her

"Say goodnight." Supergirl smirked her eyes glowing as she was ready to reduce #15 to ash

"Please wait a moment Kara." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen, turning to Naruto

"H-how did yo-"

"I can sense energy signatures, you stand out more than meta humans, because of your alien ancestry." Naruto smiled at the girl

"Why did you stop me?" Supergirl asked

"I want to study it and find out who manufactured it so I can hunt him down and deal with him."

'You mean destroy him?" Supergirl asked hesitantly

"If the situation calls for it, yes." Naruto nodded

"You're going to kill him?" Supergirl asked shocked

"I may look like I'm young, but please remember that I have been dishing out my brand of justice for centuries. I I appreciate you coming here, because I'm sure I would've lost my focus on protecting the people from the damage of the fight but I was in no danger." Naruto said looking at the Kryptonian, "The man responsible for this, has one chance to turn over a new leaf, if he spits on it he's a dead man."

Naruto picked up #15 and shoved his hand into the chest of the Android and removed it's power core, "I'll study this and hopefully I can find this guy before he can make something more annoying."

"Thank you, Kara. We should get dinner sometime." Naruto smiled as he put the core away and began to fly around and gather each Android for study at the lab

Unknown Lab

Anthony Ivo smirked "I see. Whatever it is he is using can't be copied by my machines, but Supergirl's powers can, and if her powers can be copied that means Superman's can." he said as his Androids had been scanning and recording the entire fight, looking to his desk where a paper was Ivo began to write the title of his new project

Project A.M.A.Z.O.

 **Finished**

 **People were upset that Naruto was having a hard time with Frieza, when I thought it was obvious that he was holding back the entire time, but okay I guess.**

 **Some people even said they weren't going to read the story because of the fight, well okay I guess. I'm seriously baffled by the fact you would think I would care weather you read, favorite, or follow this story or any of them for that matter. I mean what are you expecting letting someone know that you don't fuck with their fanfiction something they thought up, probably in a state of boredom like the story was made specifically for you.**

 **When I ask for your opinion on an idea that is when I care what you think about the story not if you hate it or not just I'm stuck and can't decide which avenue to take with it like so: Which origin for Justice League should I have? White Martians or Darkseid?**


	3. New Tamaranian Friend (With Benefits)

3 Weeks Later

It's been 3 weeks since the attack of the Androids, and Naruto had been hard at work helping repair the damage done to the city, training, and studying the Androids parts.

The Android all had cameras in their bodies and scanners as well, the energy source as he had thought was from his Arc Reactor, and he had found the blueprints for them in the archives meaning someone from his dad's time in charge had a copy of them.

After studying the Androids and making his discoveries, Naruto completely disposed of the parts no closer to figuring out who manufactured them, and was ready to move on to researching more about his dad's project to see who had helped him build the reactor, when his satellite went off

"What now?" Naruto asked himself walking to a computer and pressed a button before he blinked in confusion when he saw an purple portal above Jump City, CA and quickly flew out of the window

Naruto flew quickly to the city, when their was an explosion and he landed in the deserted street to see four winged aliens fighting a red haired girl around the age of his body

"It's the dead of night, I should put an end to this before people began to take notice." Naruto said before in an explosion of energy an mass illusion was placed over the city keeping the inhabitants asleep, before he took to the skies

The girl flew away from her pursuers when two of them came from around a sky scraper and she managed to dodge the first one but was hit in the head sending her hurtling to the ground causing a crater to form

The aliens landed and surrounded the crater before one of the slapped the girl across the face with the but of his axe, knocking her out, before two others grabbed her arms and began to drag her away, the aliens stopped when Naruto landed in front of them

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto asked

"This has nothing to do with you." the apparent leader said

"6 ugly aliens, ganging up on a hot red head. I say it has a lot to do with me." Naruto smirked before he shot in front of the leader in a blink of an eye and an elbow to the aliens chin sent it flying through a skyscraper

Naruto turned to dodge a slash of alien2 battle axe, and a back fist to its temple sent it skipping across the ground into a store, before he reached up and gripped the axe heading for his head and smirked as alien3 used all of its strength to try to bludgeon him to death

"You're boring me." Naruto said before he kicked alien3 in the gut sending it flying into one of the aliens holding the girl who awoke and fired a green starbolt into its face sending it flying back

"Agu ahf ghu?!" the girl asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Yeah, I didn't catch any of that." Naruto said holding out his hand toward the girl, who was about to take it but her eyes widened when the axe of alien 3 came for Naruto's shoulder but Naruto dodged the strike and turned and delivered an uppercut to alien3, before he grabbed it's leg and slammed it into the ground and tossed up to the portal, with a ki blast following after it. As the ki blast entered the portal and exploded, a strong sucking wind began to pull cars, debris and the aliens to the portal,

Naruto grabbed the red haired girl as she was threatening to be pulled toward the portal before an alien grabbed her leg, and held on, but Naruto eyes flashed and two eye beams ripped the aliens arm off sending it flying up with the others

As Naruto floated there unbothered by the attracting winds before the portal exploded and everything calmed down, looking down to the girl Naruto made to speak when suddenly she kissed him

"Thank you." the girl said as Naruto blinked

"No prob." Naruto smiled

Morning

After using his Chakra to fix up the cars, and skyscrapers that were damaged during his fight, Naruto had released the illusion keeping the people asleep and got the girl back to his estate

Currently the two were sitting across from each other, in the kitchen, "Okay so tell me again, this time slowly." Naruto said as the girl had been talking so fast she began to speak in her alien language

"Okay. I am the youngest daughter of the first house of Tamarus on the Planet Tamaran. A planet far, far away from here, in the Vega system. My name is Koriand'r, Starfire in your language." Starfire said causing Naruto to nod, "My sister Komand'r, was next in line to rule the kingdom when the Citadel, an aggressive race of Aliens attacked our peaceful planet. We are a peace-loving people. We never stood a chance."

"My parents were killed in the invasion, putting my sister in control of a losing battle. To save the lives of what remained of our people, she surrendered. Part if the agreement was that the invaders kept her as a figurehead in care of the throne, while I was banished from the kingdom. Komand'r did what she thought was right to save our people."

"I had been shipped off my planet to become a slave. I was tortured, and experimented on. A result of this experimentation was that it unleashed a dormant power within me. A power that I was able to use to my advantage. I had heard tales of the Saiyan Prince being on Earth, and when I heard we were in range of the planet, I lead a revolt with the other slaves who had been captured before me. I wish to make this planet my home, can you help me in assimilating into Earth culture?"

"Sure." Naruto said with a nod,

"There is much more to my story, but can I tell you about it some other time."

"It's fine, Kori." Naruto said

"Kori? I like this shortened version of my name." Koriand'r smiled brightly

"I'm glad, so what's this power that was unleashed?" Naruto asked interested

"It is a starbolt. Solar power that I can form into burst of concentrated energy." Starfire explained nodding, "And compared to the natives of this planet, I have extraordinary strength and stamina."

"I see." Naruto said, before he pointed to the bag, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, during the revolt and my escape I found these gems, and I was hoping that they would help me in making a life for myself on Earth." Starfire said getting a nod from Naruto who pulled out a phone

"I'll call an jewler." Naruto said dialing a number

Later

Naruto sat on the counter eating a pear as Effiel who had become a jewelry designer for celebrities, and debutantes looked over the jewels Kori had acquired

"So what do you got?" Naruto asked chewing a piece of his fruit

"Well its an interesting mix, that's for sure. Although honestly I have no idea what some of these are." Effiel said looking at the wide table completely covered with jewels,

"What's the most rarest?" Naruto asked watching his ex lover who turned to the gems she had put together in groups

"Easily the Tanzanite, Taaffeite, Black Opal, Benitoite, Red beryl, Alexandrite, Jadeite, Musgravite, Painite, and Pink Star Diamond. The fact that you have multiple of each makes you a very rich person, you'll be able to get a lot of big ones for them." Effiel said looking to Koriand'r

Kori blinked as her mind pictured Elephants, "Um where would keep the big ones?" she asked

"In a safe place." Effiel said

"In a bank and some in your pocket." Naruto said causing Starfire to picture Elephants in her pockets

"Hm, maybe a bank is best." Kori nodded before she looked to Naruto, "Do you mean bury then next to a river or place them in a building where finances are supervised?"

Effiel blinked at Kori as Naruto chuckled slightly, "Yeah, give me a sec." Naruto said standing up and walking off

Kori turned to Effiel and smiled brightly "Effiel is a beautiful name." she complimented causing Effiel to smile in thanks

"Thank you, I was named after my grandmother, she was an amazing lady." Effiel said

"Was'? Is she not here anymore?" Kori asked

"No she passed a few years back, she had cancer and died at 87, I think of her everyday, and really miss her." Effiel said sadly before she her a sniffle and looked up to see Kori crying, "Hwy, you okay?"

"Your grandmother is gone, I'm so sorry she had to die." Kori sniffled

"Kori everyone dies eventually. She...She had a good life." Effiel said emotion deep in her voice

"But...but you miss her everyday." Kori said

"I..I do. But...oh damn." Effiel paused as she began to cry as well but quickly grabbed a tissue and began to wipe her tears

Naruto returned and blinked as he saw the two crying "Uh...what is this?" he asked

2 Hours Later

After consoling the girls for what he didn't know, Naruto took Kori to exchange some of her jewels to cash, and opened her up a bank account for the hundreds of millions of dollars she acquired, and was currently standing in the mall leaning against the wall as Kori tried on clothes

"Friend Naruto, I love this color, and it is very comfortable." Kori said walking out in a pink, and purple stripped 2 piece bikini

Naruto's eyes were drawn to her 38DD breast

"Do you like it?" Kori asked spinning around

"Orange is my favorite color." Naruto said before he quickly shook his head "As much as I love what I'm seeing, you can't really wear that around here."

"Why not? It is very comfortable." Starfire wondered

"Earthlings are more restricted in things of a sexual nature than your people." Naruto said before he walked over to a rack, and quickly sped around and returned with a cart filled with women clothes, "Try these on."

"Okay!" Kori said walking into the dressing room with her clothes while Naruto was suddenly in surrounded by women who wanted to get a book signed or flirt with the muscular Saiyan, even feeling on his body including his tail

Once Kori was ready and satisfied with her clothes, she tried to give the cashier the $3000 in cash she had but luckily Naruto was there to make sure she wasn't cheated out of $2650.

The duo headed back to the estate, where Kori immediately began to put up all of her clothes in the unused room Naruto had given her,

Flying through the balcony door into the room with the bed held over his head, Naruto placed it down, and grabbed a blanket, and sheet

Walking into the room with a blanket, and sheets Naruto looked up when he hear wet footsteps "Oh Naruto, it has gotten very windy suddenly." Kara said

"Yeah, we might have rain." Naruto said turning and his eyes widened when he saw Kori wet and nude smiling at him, as she stood in front of him with her hands on his chest

"I wish to thank you for all you've done for me today." Kori said before slowly her face began to drift toward Naruto's who immediately slammed his lips into her own in a lust filled kiss while his hands latched onto Kori's orange bubble butt. Breaking the kiss Kori leaned back and grinned feeling his huge erection as her green eyes sparkled, "Come friend, let us show X'Hal the joy of our friendship!"

"Whatever you say, Kori." Naruto said before Kori quickly knelt down till her face was even with Naruto's waist and set about to removing his pants and boxers. She didn't take into account that Naruto was fully hard and that removing his pants and boxers so rapidly would result into her getting uppercutted by his thick 11 inch cock,

With a smile Starfire opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Naruto's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses. As she let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the pole.

Kori bobbed her head up and down the cock a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and pushed Naruto onto the bed and positioned herself in a squat over Naruto's cock and lined it up with her drenched pussy. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Kori, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having her first penis inside her Kori started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Naruto's dick into herself while Naruto licked her neck, and combed his fingers through her hair not caring that it was suddenly on fire, before he leaned down while the sexy alien princess slowly impale herself on him and took one of her large tits that jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body into his mouth.

When Kori felt the head hit her cervix she stopped and moaned at the full feeling before Naruto grasped Kori's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust.

Kori threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all 11 inches of Naruto's monster cock bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Naruto's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the smirking Saiyan. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of pleasure all this was giving him for a few more seconds before he took the opportunity presented to him and roll the two of them over so he was on top and waited till Kori got her bearings back.

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Kori looked up at him with her wide lust filled green eyes Naruto slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute little moan from Kori as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his knees, and hooking his arms under her airborne knees, Naruto started up a fast and strong rhythm. Hard, deliberate strokes, were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive orange alien below him.

"God damn your tight Kori, it has been a while since you got laid huh?" He grinned down at Kori's lust filled visage as she rapidly shook her head, ripping his shirt from his body, leaving the Saiyan as naked as she was, "No, then I must be your first?"

"Yes!" Kori screamed as she tightly gripped Naruto's ass cheeks, "You're so big!"

Licking up from her breast Naruto captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Kori's arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace.

Naruto worked her over like that for half an hour, fucking her like a machine. Each orgasm Kori had caused her box to tighten around Naruto's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes curled

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Kori's waist Naruto's thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself deep into her as he pulled her body down as hard as he could, with his cock head punching into her womb one last time. Kori gasped as she felt Naruto's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. Large spurts of semen filled Kori as she and Naruto began to twirl their tongues in each other's mouth as they kissed

"X'Hal, that was amazing. Can we go again?" Kori asked having heard that males could only go once, and would need rest before they could go again, but in a flash Naruto turned Super Saiyan smirking

"We can go how ever long you like." Naruto smirked before he turned Kori around and pushed her forward on the bed

Kori laid flat on her stomach and propped her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto she shook her sexy ass at him, Naruto wasted no time in straddling Kori and reentered her from behind, causing Kori to moan, as she bunched the bed sheets in her fists while Naruto positioned himself so he was arched over Kori and pulled back till just the head was buried in Kori's pusssy, before with a savage slam forward her bubble butt Naruto thrust down , burying his entire cock deep into his new lover. The screaming moan Kori let out seemed to rattle the room as the window cracked.

"Oh X'Hal, I didn't know Saiyan's could be so sufficient in sex." Kori moaned out, as Naruto rotated his hips on her ass

"I can't speak on other men of my race, but I've learned many things from my first partner who was a closet perv and wanted to try some things out as well." Naruto said thinking of his first love Vados but shook the thought and focused on his present lover, that he was grinding his cock deep into, Naruto then started fucking down into Kori. Reaching forward Naruto grabbed a fistful of Kori's hair before shoving her face into the bed as he ruthlessly speared her cunt over and over again. When she came again her pussy clamped down on Naruto's meat nearly causing him to blow his load right then and there. Burying himself completely in the shuddering princess' ass he tried to get himself under control, but when Kori started making an incredibly sexy muffled desperate whine while throwing her ass back at him Naruto started fucking Kori's tightly gripping bubble butt with more vigor

Kori lost track of how long Naruto slammed into her or how many orgasms shot through her, but when she felt his thrusts became more forceful and erratic she knew he was about to climax as well, so she was surprised when he pulled out and turned toward him just as he firmly grabbed her hair and aimed his dick at her face, before a large blast of cum came into her face and chest.

Naruto stroked himself as he came on Kori's tits and face some going into her mouth and some landing in her hair.

As the very last spurt landed on her tongue she closed her mouth and swallowed before she looked up at Naruto and amazed at how much he came. "Wow! That's a lot Naruto." She said licking her lips, and licking around her mouth, "It's good."

"Thanks. Let's go wash up." Naruto said thumbing over to the bathroom causing Kori to smile before the Saiyan Destroyer, and Tamaranean Princess headed for the shower and had more fun

Week Later

It's been a week since Naruto met and slept with Koriand'r, and it was an interesting time. Naruto had taught her everything he needed to so she wouldn't be taken advantage of, and let her know about the culture humans had, she didn't understand why everyone was so prudish, as to her people encouraged to express feelings of love fully and openly. And he noticed that eros and philia are not strictly separate for Kori and her people. Friendship and romance and sex are so interwoven for the Tamaranians that the very concept of monogamy was odd to Kori.

Kori had also learned a lot about Naruto's past, and gained a friend in Kara, who at first felt awkward when Kori just ran up and hugged her, the trio spent time training together, before Naruto had to go to Metropolis for a meeting.

In his hotel room, Naruto was sipping from a glass of whiskey overlooking the city, when he blinked as he saw Air Force One going down

"Seriously, I just got into town." Naruto said walking inside and putting on his armor just in case, before he sped outside toward the plane.

 **Finished**

 **AN- Probably should've said this earlier. No matter which origin story you give me, I will use the Justice League animated team, Cyborg is and will always be a Teen Titans founding member not a Justice League, and Shazam is relatively unknown to me, all I know is he is a kid with the powers of 6 God's or warriors corresponding to each letter in his name.**


	4. Saiyan in Metropolis

Naruto went supersonic and arrived to see Superman holding up the plane, and kicked in the door

Boarding Naruto saw men in suits falling toward him, "I'd say your the ones behind whatever this is?" he asked before he punched one in the face, and took care if the other small fry easily

Walking toward the passengers he entered to see them all strapped in "Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked

"Naruto?" Lois asked getting Naruto's attention causing him to smirk

"Should've expected for you to be in trouble." Naruto said

"I'm not that bad." Lois shrugged causing Naruto to chuckle

"Yeah, right." Naruto said before the plane touched down safely, "Seems the boy scout did his part."

"Boy Scout?" Lois asked just as Superman walked in

"Is everyo- you?" Superman asked looking at Naruto

"Yes, me." Naruto said just as President David Palmer walked up

"Naruto, Superman boy am I glad you guys showed up." President Palmer said

"No problem Dave, just be more careful with who you invite on your trips hm?" Naruto said shaking his hand

"Right." David said before he was escorted to a car by his guards with Naruto and Lois following along with Superman who bid the president good day and walked up to Naruto

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" Superman asked

"I'm in town on business, saw the plane going down and came to help." Naruto shrugged before he wrapped an arm around Lois' shoulder, "It also didn't hurt that I came to see my trouble magnet friend Lois."

Lois elbowed Naruto smiling as Superman looked surprise not knowing Lois had a friendship with this guy

Making to speak, everyone looked up when an explosion was seen in the city "It's the First National Bank." Superman said

"This is your turf, I'm sure you can handle a small robbery." Naruto said indicating he was going to help as Superman frowned and looked to Lois

"You'd better go. People might get hurt." Lois nodded casing Superman to nod before he flew off

"Dude doesn't seem to like me much." Naruto smirked

"You did tell the world you used to destroyed planets for a living." Lois said

"Water under the bridge." Naruto said walking forward with Lois behind him, "I have you know that, I am a semi rehabilitated destroyer god."

"Meaning you still have a ways to go in your rehab." Lois said

"I'm comfortable where I'm at now." Naruto smirked before he scooped Lois up in a bridle carry and flew into the sky, "So how's life been besides being saved by the Kryptonian on an weekly basis?"

"Well with you outing yourself to the world 6 months ago, Perry has been down my neck with me keeping your secret."

"And I appreciate that you managed to be my friend first and a reporter second. You know that."

"Yeah, but I had wanted the exclusive but you gave it to Cat."

"I thought you were joking about that." Naruto said

"Yeah, well I wasn't." Lois said as Naruto looked at her and landed on the balcony of Lois apartment, "So why are you in town?"

"I'll tell you all about if you join me for dinner?" Naruto asked putting her down as Lois blushed

"Totally. I mean I'll have to check my cale," Lois stopped when Naruto kissed her cheek and looked at him wide eyed "I'm free."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8." Naruto said flying off to his hotel while Lois watched smiling, while up above Superman watched with a frown

Elsewhere

"A grateful president bestows heartfelt thanks on Metropolis' favorite son, Superman, and visiting Naruto Uzumaki." Lex Luther read the headline on the news and tossed his glass at the screen growling in anger at Superman, before he grabbed his phone, "Favorite son, my- Mercy. Start the car. I'm coming down."

Garage

Mercy sighed to herself, "Right away, Lex." she sad before hanging up, about to turn to head for the driver side, she was hit by a boxing glove and slammed into a wall knocking her unconscious

Moments Later

Lex Luther headed for his car as he saw his driver standing there with her head down as she opened the door for him "The office. Now." he ordered

"Swell, Mr. L." the woman said slamming the door as Lex blinked in confusion for a moment

"Mr.L."? Mercy?" Lex asked looking up front only to see Harley Quinn smiling at him

"Oh, yeah, she had a little accident." Harley said before she slammed on the gas and the car sped out into the road

"All right, missy. I don't know what your game is but I promise you you'll pay dearly for this! You're dead. Do you hear me?" Lex threatened

"Blah, blah, blah. Whoa, mama! Check out the cute hitchhiker." Harley said ignoring the bald billionaire as she saw the Joker with his leg out and slammed on the breaks

"Joker." Lex growled as Joker got into the back seat with him

"Lexy, old kid. Do I have a deal for you." Joker smirked before he noticed the leather and smiled, "Rich Corinthian leather."

"What do you want?" Lex growled

"I sense we are kindred spirits, you and l. Oh, there are differences to be sure. Like hair. But underneath it all, we're both entrepreneurs, men of vision. We see an opportunity, we grab it. Am I right? Right. But in the past few weeks, I've had a run of bad luck bad luck that wears a cape. Thanks to that miserable, pointy-eared rodent, Batman all my operations in Gotham City have been shut down. But you too have an overgrown bully in long underwear which brings me to my little proposition." Joker ranted

"I'm listening." Lex said

"Pay me one billion dollars, and I'll kill Superman." Joker pitched confidently

"What makes you think you can kill Superman when you can't even handle a mere mortal in a Halloween costume?" Lex asked with a scoff only for Joker to grab his collar

"There's nothing mere about that mortal. Besides I've read up on your flyboy. I know his weakness." Joker said before he reached into a compartment and pulled out a large box with a green glowing dragon statue inside, "See? Solid Kryptonite."

"You know I can't be connected to this in any way." Lex said

"Oh, you'll be Mr. Clean, I promise. Deal?" Joker asked with his hand out for Lex

"Deal." Lex smirked shaking Joker's hand

Later

Naruto had made it back to his hotel, where he changed to a black longsleeve, jeans and tennis shoes before he walked out to a car waiting for him

"Mr. Uzumaki." a recovered Mercy said with a small bow

"No need to be formal, Naruto is just fine." Naruto smiled getting into the car, where he saw he had company, "Sup Bruce."

Bruce Wayne smirked at his friend, "Decided to forgo the appropriate attire I see."

"I hate those monkey suits. I'd rather not dress like one to see the bald guy you forced me to partner with." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest

"You can't put to much stock in rumors Naruto." Bruce replied

"Lex Luthor is a power hungry, racist crook who should be behind bars, not trying to give our tech to the military."

"I haven't heard anything about military contracts." Bruce frowned

"If this presentation for the Capsule/Wayne/Lex T-7 is successful he will bring up, I'd bet 25 million on it."

"I'd take that bet." Bruce smirked

"Your faith in the scum of the Earth is going to get you killed my friend." Naruto smirked at Bruce who shrugged

"I just like to see the best in people."

"You sound like my dad." Naruto said

"He was a good man." Bruce smiled

"The best." Naruto sighed causing Bruce to place a hand on his shoulder

Later

Luthor Lab

An insect-like probe droid, the Capsule/Wayne/Lex T-7, crawled through a canyon scaling walls, while Naruto, Bruce and Lex looked on "As you can see, the Capsule/Wayne/Lex T-7 can traverse the most difficult terrain never losing sight of its ultimate target." Lex said as the Droid picked up its target a black box

"14.8 seconds." a scientist said

"Congratulations." Bruce said to Lex

"This is all of our project, you know." Lex smiled

"Well, I'm proud of the work all of our teams have done." Bruce said getting a nod from Naruto

"These robots are gonna revolutionize unmanned space travel." Naruto said as he headed for the exit with the other billionaires beside him before Lex put an arm around his and Bruce' shoulder

"Actually, there may be a use for them closer to home." Lex smirked causing Naruto to glance at Bruce who gave a sheepish smile, "The Joint Chiefs have shown tremendous interest. It doesn't take much imagination to envision these robots on the battlefield."

"Except we won't allow it." Naruto said slapping Lex arm off his shoulder

"What?" Lex asked

"We don't like guns." Bruce frowned

"Well Naruto, Bruce, I think I have something to say about this." Lex frowned as well as Naruto pressed the button for the elevator

"Not according to our deal. All technological applications need out approval first." Bruce said with a frown, as Lex glared

"This was a 3way partnership Lex. Bruce and I refuse to sell an invention created to help humanity move forward to the military." Naruto said boarding the elevator along with Bruce

"Blame it on us, Lex. Tell your pals at the Pentagon we just don't have the imagination." Bruce said as the elevator closed

"What I tell you?" Naruto asked

"I guess." Bruce sighed

"I expect that 25 million dollar check to be written to my charity by the weekend." Naruto smirked as Bruce shook his head

"So what are you getting into after this? Heading back to Los Angeles?"

"No, I have a date with my old friend Lois."

"Lois Lane?" Bruce asked

"One in the same, see at later." Naruto said stepping out the building and with a wave flew off as Bruce watched

Later

Naruto, and Lois were on their date, a romantic dinner at a five-star restaurant that Naruto owned, "So he just shows up without a signal or anything?" Naruto asked

"Super hearing, I guess." Lois glumly as she didn't want to talk about Superman, having felt she's been to consumed with him lately

"What a stalker." Naruto said causing Lois to laugh, before he stood up, "Alright enough with the man with his underwear on the wrong side, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Lois smiled taking Naruto's hand, before he leaned her to the dance floor and the two began to dance "I'm glad you came to town, we don't get to spend as much time together like we used too."

"Well you did move to the East coast and become a big time writer. Stephanie is slaying all her competition in the WNBA, and now the world as a whole knows about me. We all are doing what makes us happy, I wish we can all be closer together but I can't force either of you to give up your dreams." Naruto said

Lois sighed "Life was so much simpler back then, you were the only alien I knew,"

"And I had to bail you out of trouble with the Red Ribbon gang when you insulted Big Red's height." Naruto smiled only for Lois to scoff

"You started that by asking why he was called Big Red, when he was a shrimp with an old man's face." Lois said causing Naruto to laugh remembering that

Naruto and Lois continued to dance under the moonlight and after went back to her place and continued to reminisce

Elsewhere

Batman hopped from rooftop to rooftop and landed on a a Metropolis nightclub, before he looked inside and found who he was looking for, and slammed into the glass and landed on the table causing everything to stop "Long time, Binko. I heard your boss Carlini's been replaced. We need to talk." Batman said before he caught movement and tossed a batarang at a thug who had pulled his gun causing a shot to go off and immediately people ran for cover while Batman looked back at Binko to find him gone

"Get him!" Binko yelled to three of his goins

Bruce made short work of the thugs and when Binko tried to get out if the door he forced him around around and grabbed his collar "Where's the Joker?" Batman asked

"Who knows? Making ha-ha with Harley Quinn." Binko said sarcastically only for his feet to leave the ground, "Ok, ok, OK I don't know. Honest. I never went back after he muscled in. I don't want nothing to do with that clown."

"That's enough." Superman said placing a hand on Bruce" wrist, "I think you got your answer."

Superman rose an eyebrow before his eyes widened when he was easily tossed in a judo flip onto a table,

Binko looked shocked and immediately ran out the exit, but when Batman made to follow Superman rushed into him sending him to the ground "I heard you were crazy. I didn't think you were stupid." Superman said before he used his x-ray vision and his eyes widened, "Bruce Wayne?"

"You peeked." Bruce said standing up unbothered by his identity being found out

"I won't have your vigilantism in my town." Superman frowned

"You'll be rid of me. As soon as I find the Joker." Bruce said walking up

"That may not be soon enough." Superman glared before his eyes widened when Bruce held up a sliver of Kryptonite and with a groan he scrambled back

"It doesn't take much, does it? The Joker has 20 pounds more where this came from. Thought you might like to know." Batman said tossing the kryptonite into a glass of champagne causing Superman to look at it before looking back to Bruce and found him gone

With a frown Superman flew home, and changed out of his suit and into his pajamas also throwing on his glasses just as his phone rung "Hello."

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know, I'll be in late tomorrow. I'm having breakfast with Naruto." Lois said in her apartment bathroom as she looked over the lingerie corset she had on

"Isn't that special?" Clark said

"Do I detect a note of disapproval?"

"Just be careful, Lois. The guy destroys planets." Clark frowned before he caught sight of a bat themed tracker on his cape and grabbed it

"He used to destroy planets, and I've known him since high school, he would never hurt me." Lois said

"If you say so." Clark said looking out his windoe

"I'll let you go so you can count sheep or whatever you Kansas boys dream about. Bye." Lois said hanging up as Clark's eyes widened when he saw Bruce on a rooftop watching him through binoculars before he gave him a boy scout salute and jumped off the building he was on

"Touché." Clark said in anger crushing the tracker

Lois Apartment

A nude Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room, as the fireplace was on and the lights were dimmed Lois knelt on the couch next to Naruto and grasped his erection in her left hand.

Slowly, Lois began to lick Naruto's cock from base to tip till her saliva coated the shaft. Delivering a kiss to the head, Lois slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the shaft. She was able to take 9 of the 11 inches before she had to draw back, as Naruto moaned, rubbing her back

"I'm a little out of practice, but I still can give you a good time." Lois said before taking the head back into her mouth, and started to suck on the 9 inches she could take and jerked the rest of the shaft with her left hand, while fondling his balls with her right

Letting copious amounts of saliva drip from between her stretched lips and spreading it around with her jacking hand. Placing his right hand on the Lois's bobbing head, Naruto just sat back and let her work his cock between her succulent lips while greatly enjoying the loving way she sucked on his engorged prick. Moving his hand from Lois's head to her ass, Naruto pushed the fabric aside and lightly caressed Lois's wet pussy before sticking two fingers in and started to finger fuck the cock sucking reporter. Popping Naruto's cock out of her mouth, Lois threw her head back and released a throaty moan from Naruto's fingers wildly pumping into her needy cunt.

Before she found herself on her back with her top down and Naruto's head between her thighs, Naruto used his right hand's thumb and index finger to push her lips apart and slowly brushed his tongue over his lover's swollen clit, causing her to groan in bliss.

He stroked his tongue over her pink button once more, traced a few light circles around it and then unhurriedly slid his tongue down the slippery slit of her pussy lips. Upon reaching her perineum, Naruto worked his way back up her labia and tightly clenched Lois' clit in between his lips, listening to her moan as she shivered

Lois began pinching her nipples, as Naruto flicked his tongue over her clit "oohhhh, Naruto that feels so good."

Naruto clasped the outsides of her thighs, worked his way back down her labia and made his tongue rigid before he shoved it inside her opening. Lois gasped and reached down before she pushed the back of his head closer to her womanhood, tensing as Naruto was ramming his tongue even further inside her, as she wrapped her legs around his head

Naruto twirled, and vibrated hiis tongue against the interior walls of her vagina, and continued to devour Lois' cunt, making her squirm, whimper, grunt, swear, pull on his hair, and cry his name with lust. He could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm.

"I'm...ah! I'm...I'm about to-" Naruto sucked on his clip and immediately her eyes winded "Cumming!" Lois yelled her legs like a vice on Naruto's head, as she gripped his hair tightly

Naruto licked her juices till Lois went slack and he kissed his way up her body and flipped her over to her stomach and she braced herself against the couches arm rest,

"Prepare yourself Lois." Lining himself up Naruto gently popped his cockhead into Lois's tight twat earning a moan from the sensitive woman. Grasping Lois's hips tightly Naruto began to slowly thrust into her pussy stuffing an inch in at a time. Naruto was able to drive all eleven inches into Lois's tight cunt causing her to moan loudly

Naruto started to gently thrust in and out of Lois, driving all eleven inches into her. Speeding up his thrusts to a moderate pace Naruto tried to control himself and not just fuck Lois into a quivering fucked stupid mess like he would with an alien or metahuman. Resting her forehead on the armrest Lois moaned as Naruto fucked her, she had never felt so full before and combined with the confident and sure strokes he was giving her were filling her with pleasurable sensations she had never before experienced. Suddenly Lois's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum for the second time in years, that didn't involve using her fingers or some toy. As Lois's pussy started to convulse around his dick Naruto couldn't take it any longer, reaching underneath her Naruto firmly grabbed Lois's tits and started to fuck her with faster more powerful strokes till he was going at a fast and hard pace.

Lois's eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from the previous one, the new intense way Naruto was fucking her was nearly too much but he still was careful not to put more strength into his strokes than she could handle.

Using his hold on Lois's tits Naruto pulled her up against him, the new angle sending Lois into another orgasm. Lois wrapped her arms back around Naruto's neck to try and steady herself against Naruto's powerful thrusts, the Saiyan continued to fuck Lois for more than half an hour forcing her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near. Wrapping his arms around Lois just below her now bouncing breasts Naruto tried to hold off coming until he fucked Lois into another orgasm.

"Cum for me Lois I want your pussy squeezing down on my cock again." Giving Lois a particularly hard thrust sent her spiraling into one last orgasm her pussy clamping tightly on Naruto's cock. Feeling Lois cum Naruto finally let go and buried as much of his dick into her that he could and unleashed the load he'd barely been holding back right into her, with a roar as his hair flashed yellow for a second

"Oh yes Naruto, cum in my pussy, empty those big balls into me. So fucking good." Lois cooed

Lois's head fell back onto Naruto's shoulder as the man pumped his loud into her with sharp small thrust, and when he stopped cumming, Naruto fell back, taking Lois with him so he was lying on the couch with her resting on top of him. The two exhausted lovers laid there panting while Lois's hips would jerk spastically every now and then while Naruto's cock stayed buried in Lois's pussy, jizz still spilling out of the well-fucked reporter

"You may have to forget work tomorrow altogether." Naruto said kissing Lois cheek as she smiled

"I just might." Lois panted kissing Naruto's lips before she turned herself around and straddled him, slipping Naruto back into her.

 **Finished**

 **Merry Christmas, was supposed to upload this yesterday at noon, but Shawn had broke his wrist and we spent all day at the Hospital**

 **He will be taking a break for a while, send him well wishes I guess, he will read your PM and reply if he feels like it**

 **Now, Koriand'r will only sleep with Naruto and other women, Naruto is all the man she needs**

 **Lois isn't in the pairing, she's just an old friend/lover of Naruto.**

 **Also don't be surprised by the fact Naruto is sleeping with some women in this story, you read what he was doing before being sent to DC universe, and what he self claimed himself to be the god of,**

 **Next chapter, Naruto is introduced to the Joker**

 **Question, should I be proud that I wrote the first Naruto x Lois Lane lemon like the pervert I am? Or did someone else beat me to it?**


	5. Clowns, Half Demon, and Frost Demon

3 Days Later

Lois sat at her desk smiling as she worked on her article, for the past 3 days she has spent her free time with Naruto and was loving every moment of it.

"The senator declined comment. Done." Lois said saving the article before she was surprised by a kiss on the cheek from Naruto

"And not a moment too soon." Naruto smiled

"Naruto. When did you-?"

"About three paragraphs ago. I didn't wanna distract you." Naruto said before he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "I wanted to make good on my promise to get you that interview with Bruce."

Lois blinked and looked back to see Bruce who waved, before she turned back to Naruto with a large grin, "Thanks, I really owe you one. Give me a minute to see the chief, then I'm all yours Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded as Lois walked over to Clark who was at his own desk, "Clark, keep an eye on Bruce, and Naruto will you?" Clark looked over at Naruto and Bruce who waved, "I'll be right back."

"Actually, Lois-" Clark began,

"Don't be intimidated. Regale them with madcap tales of the nightlife in Smallville." Lois said walking off

"She never stops, does she?" Bruce asked walking over while Naruto went to the vendor machine

"Not that I've noticed." Clark shrugged before he looked to Bruce and frowned, "Any luck finding the comedian?

"Three nights, and not so much as a green hair." Bruce frowned, as Clark glanced over to Naruto who was looking for what he wanted,

"Does he know?" Clark asked

"About the Joker being in town?" Bruce asked

"About you?"

"Of course, with his ability to sense the life force of others and the fact that some of my equipment was made with his help."

"Sense the life force of others?" Clark asked confused

"That's right, Superman." Naruto said behind Clark who turned to face him surprised he got behind him without him noticing

"So the Joker is in town huh? Seems I've been missing all the fun." Naruto said eating his cupcake

"You have been dividing your time between work and Lois." Clark said

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked

"Let's just say I'm concerned. Your reputation is dubious in and out of costume. Also there is that issue with you destroying planets."

"That's in my past, besides its not like Lois never knew about me." Naruto said with a shrug

"Have you,"

"Told her about you?" Naruto interrupted with a raised eyebrow, as Clark glared at him, "No, I may find secret identities idiotic, but that's just me. It's your secret to tell, not mine."

Lois walked up with her purse and smiled "So, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Wayne, ready to sweep me off my feet?"

"Wish I could but I have a meeting with my editor. I'll see you later though." Naruto said kissing her cheek before he walked off with a wave, "Be seeing you Bruce, Clark."

Later

After a wonderful tour around Metropolis, Lois and Bruce were on a balcony overlooking the city, "This city is gorgeous at night." Lois said wistfully,

"Its brighter than what I'm used to." Bruce said looking at Metropolis with a smile before he jumped in surprise

"My, you do live dangerously." Joker said as Lois and Bruce turned to face him, "Don't you realize you're moving in on Superman's main squeeze?"

Bruce and Lois backed away as men with guns surrounded them, and when Bruce wasn't looking, Joker sprang forward and gripped Lois' arm, the electric buzzer on his hand electrocuting Lois causing her to scream before she collapsed into unconsciousness

Bruce looked shocked before with a glare he dove for Lois and Joker, "Take your hands off her, you-"

Bruce couldn't get close as the goons began to shot at his feet till he fell over the balcony

"See that he's street pizza. In this town, some flying fool could have caught him."

The goons ran to the balcony and looked down to see Bruce on the window washer stand, and immediately reopened fire, causing Bruce to pull the level so that the stand began to descend but the wooden floor took many bullets and he fell through, but luckily Bruce managed to grab the edge of the building before he hit the ground

"Well, aren't we tenacious?" Joker asked before he opened fire in his blimp, with Lois getting away he waved at Bruce, "Catch you next time, Brucie."

Later

Naruto stood on a rooftop looking down at Bruce who was being questioned by emergency services and Superman

"Swell. Now Gotham's sending us their wackos." the inspector sighed before he looked at Bruce, "Don't worry, Mr. Wayne. The SCU will get her back safe and sound."

"Thank you, inspector." Bruce said

Naruto ignored the rest and flew high up into the sky so that he was looking at all of Metropolis, and began to feel for Lois' life signature

LexCorp Laboratory

Lois was tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth to keep her from speaking, as Joker showed off the dragon sculpted out of pure kryptonite, "Think of it, Miss Lane. This rock is more precious than gold. One teensy chip will go for thousands on the collectors' market after it kills your flyboy."

Lois began to speak but it came out muffled, before Harley snatched the gag off her, and the two glared at each other for a moment before Lois looked to Joker

"You sick, demented, murdering freak!" Lois yelled

"How rude." Harley said as Joker with his screwdriver broke the kryptonite in half

"Half for now and half for later. You've got a front row seat for the story of the century, my dear: The death of Superman." Joker grinned before he blinked as Lois began to laugh

"You are really stupid, by kidnapping me you now made yourself a target."

Meanwhile

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sensed Lois and immediately took off

LexCorp Laboratory

"That was the plan. Your flyboy will be here to save you, and I'll kill him!" Joker smiled

"I wasn't talking about Superman freak." Lois smirked before a rumble shook the building, and Lois' smirk got bigger, "I was talking about him."

With Naruto

Naruto walked into the lab, and narrowed his eyes as he saw the Joker's goons

"I-it's him." one of them whispered before they dropped their guns and ran, while Naruto grunted and headed for Lois

Coming up to a lock door, Naruto eyes flashed before the wall exploded and he entered through the large hole, to see Joker in the darkness before he stepped into the light with a large smile

"More powerful than a locomotive. And just about as hey you're not Superman." Joker said

"I know. You kidnapped a friend of mine, and I want her back." Naruto said

"She's busy being my hostage.' Joker said before he pulled out a semi-automatic weapon, and immediately opened fire at Naruto who grunted before he caught the bullets and shot forward

Joker's eyes widened before he was punched in the jaw the force sending him into a wall, and he fell to the ground, leaning up Joker spit out 2 of his teeth and glared at Naruto

Quickly he sprung up and placed his electric buzzer on Naruto's chest but the electricity did nothing, before Naruto grabbed Joker's wrist

"This is how you subdued her right?" Naruto asked before Joker suddenly screamed when electricity ran through his body, before his screaming turned to laughter only Naruto was no longer interested in him and kicked Joker into some pipes

"Puddin'!" Naruto looked to see Harley with a large mallet charging at him before she hit him in the face with it only for Naruto to bot even budge

Harley's eyes widened as she backed away as Naruto looked at her, "You need help Harley." he said before a telekinetic force sent her flying back into some boxes just as Batman and Superman in his lead lined suit arrived

"Your both late." Naruto said walking over to Lois and removing her bindings

"We don't have the luxury of sensing the life force of every being on this planet." Batman said walking over to the Joker and handcuffing him

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Lois

"Of course." Lois smiled before she quickly ran over to a box on a table and walked over to hand it to Superman, "This is the Kryptonite Joker was going to use to kill you."

"Thank you Lois." Superman said taking the box smiling

Later

Naruto, Superman, and Batman watched as Lois was questioned before Naruto looked to Superman, "You need to either tell her the truth or put distance between you and her. Her relationship with you will get her killed." Naruto said

"I've tried to already, but you know how she is." Superman frowned

"She is a handfull but she means a lot to me. You should remember you may have more powers than you need, but you have more weaknesses then that cancerous rock." Naruto said walking off to Lois

After taking Lois home, Naruto spent some time with her before he stopped by Bruce' hotel with a gift before he left

Bruce Hotel

Bruce watched as Naruto unlocked the large metal suitcase with his fingerprint, before it popped open with a hiss revealing a pitch black with a large red bat symbol across the chest

"Okay so this baby has the basic functionality as your other Batsuits, it's lighter sleeker and acts more as a bodysuit rather than a armour, and it will slightly enhanced you're physical strength, and speed. I added in a stronger skeleton to provide extra durability It is capable of limited flight capabilities with the thruster in the boots as well as having a sleek retractable fire and bulletproof cape to allow assistance in guided flight as well as weapons such as retractable claws, projectile batarangs and grappling guns. The most notable feature that this Batsuit contains is the it's morphing technology, allowing you to transform the tip of a finger into anything ranging from a USB drive to a laser.

The morphing capabilities extended to an advanced cloaking system, allowing you to transform the suit into several different articles of clothing. To allow for these abilities, the Batsuit contains a magnetic field, which are symbiotic and will bond to your nervous system once you put it on, and several anti-magnetic charges, to repulse bullets. It also contains a cloaking mechanism, allowing the user to turn invisble. I upgraded the look to completly cover your face to protect your identity and only you and Alfred can remove it. cover his entire body, hiding his appearance. The suit is also more sophisticated with limited medical treatment while in the field. For instance, the suit could detect broken bones and stiffen the area to form a cast until you can get medical help."

Bruce looked at Naruto and the suit wide-eyed before Naruto tossed him a book, "There's the manual. All I need your to do is draw some blood and place your palm on your logo so that the suit will be keyed into you so that only you can use it."

"Anything else?" Bruce asked in awe of the suit

"Read the manual and find out." Naruto smirked as Bruce walked up to the suit and picked up a letter opener before he cut his finger and placed his hand on the red bat symbol and he grunted when he suddenly felt a bit winded as white energy coursed across the suit and the eyes of it lit up

"W-what was that?" Bruce panted wiping sweat that suddenly appeared on his forehead

"Remember how I told you that natives of this plane can't use ki, and those who are capable can only use it in certain ways?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Bruce, "That was your ki bonding with the suit. You are the battery so to speak."

"So I should only use it for extreme situations?" Bruce asked causing Naruto to shrug

"You can use it whenever you need to, the suit doesn't pose any danger to you whatsoever." Naruto said

"Thank you, Naruto." Bruce smiled causing Naruto to smile and pat his shoulder

"No need to thank me, man, you're my friend and I'll help you out any way I can." Naruto said before he turned and waved as he left, "Be seeing you, Dark Knight."

Naruto walked to the balcony and flew off as Bruce smiled before he looked back to the suit and the manual in his hand

20 Minutes Later

Naruto's Estate

Naruto flew up to his house and landed silently before heading for the kitchen, as he passed the living room he stopped as he spotted a girl in a cloak meditating as she hovered off the ground

"Uh," Naruto sounded off

"Friend Naruto!" Kori said smiling widely as she flew into the room over to Naruto and hugged him, "Your trip to Metropolis was the good?'

"Yeah. It was good to see my old friend." Naruto said

"Yes, come and meet my new friend! She came looking for you, and we have done some of the female bonding." Starfire said taking Naruto's hand and dragging him over to the girl who looked at him, "Naruto meet Friend Raven."

"Hi." Raven said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the monotone

"Hey, Star said you came looking for me. Why is that?" Naruto said getting straight to the point as something about the girl's energy was familiar but he couldn't place it

"I need your help." Raven said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I guess I should start from the beginning. My mom. She was young, rebellious and gullible. Of course she wound up in a cult."

"Excuse me, but what is the cult?" Kori asked having not yet come across that term in her studies of Earth culture

"Basically, it's a group of people whose religious views are different from the majority of people around them." Naruto said getting a nod from Kori

"Anyway, they decided to do the classic bride of Satan rite. And my mom got to be the lucky bride? I doubt anyone expected it to work, but the ancient ceremony turned out to be the real thing. So, Mom, with her great powers of judgment, didn't hesitate to hook up with the guy who emerged from the smoke. His name is Trigon, and when my mom learned the truth of his plans she fled the cult and was on the run with nowhere to go, when she got saved by these people from another dimension. The people of Azarath."

"Azarath?" Naruto asked surprised, "Those stuck-up magicians have connections to this realm?"

"You know of this Azarath?" Kori asked looking to Naruto

"I ran into them in my original dimension as a god of destruction, I had the ability to go to other realms with my attendant Whis. Whis and I had gotten into an argument and accidentally landed there. Let's just say the people and I didn't really get along, and as a result, their connection to my plane was severed indefinitely."

"After your visit millennia ago, they kept watching you witnessing your every moment."

"I knew it." Naruto frowned as he caught the small blush on the girl's cheek telling him that they also saw his intimate moments

"As the daughter of Trigon, I did not fit in. And I must have inherited my mom's terrible judgment because I thought if I found out more about the monster who made me, I'd be able to make sense of myself." Raven said with a frown, "As soon as Trigon arrived he wiped out everyone and everything. He took me to his hellish universe. I could hardly bear the horrors I saw there."

"Why does Trigon want you?" Starfire asked

"He wants Earth. He's a conqueror of worlds. But he needs a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control."

"And you're half human. His way in." Naruto nodded

'But my magic was stronger than he realized. Before he could use me, I was able to trap him inside a crystal. Its only a temporary fix, when he gets out he will come for me. I remembered hearing that you were on this plane so I came to ask for your help."

"Sure I'll help." Naruto shrugged causing Raven to blink

"R-really?" Raven asked surprised as Naruto shrugged

"Yeah, I wish I can say I was sorry for the death of your people but I couldn't care less if they would mistreat a child for something out of it's control they deserved to die." Naruto said as he looked at Raven, "You're free to stay here for how long you choose to, and perhaps I can teach you some magic to help you."

"You know how to use magic?'

"I know how to use it but I can't use it if that's what you mean." Naruto said shrugging, "So would you like to stay with Kori and I?'

"Yes." Raven nodded causing Starfire to clap with a cheer

"Glorious, I shall make the Tacos like Friend Kara taught me." Starfire said before she flew to the kitchen

"Is she always so bubbly?' Raven asked

"Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"I don't think that's a good thing, my powers are all about the suppression of my emotions so I meditate, because its dangerous if I feel."

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"The monks of Azarath." Raven said

"The people who didn't like you, right?" Naruto asked causing Raven to blink, "Look your emotions should not be suppressed they should be accepted because they are apart of you. If your fighting yourself every step of the way, how can you ever defeat your father?"

Raven frowned in thought

"Naruto!" Kori yelled causing Naruto and Raven to look toward the doorway before they got up and walked to the kitchen to see Kori looking at the small flatscreen mounted on the wall, where Naruto and Raven saw a blue skinned man

"My name is Salza, and I belong to the Galactic Frieza Army. Some time ago, a filthy Saiyan monkey killed Lord Frieza. If you want to live reveal the monkey immediately." Salza said smirking at the camera

Raven and Kori looked to Naruto only to find him gone,

With Naruto

Naruto smirked as he rocketed up to battle, Joker wasn't nearly entertaining, maybe these fools would be, as he breached the clouds he saw an army floating outside of the ship and once he was noticed they immediately fired ki blast from their arm cannons

Smirking Naruto made a sharp turn as the ki blast collided with each other as Naruto kicked the first alien in the chin.

Flipping Naruto blasted toward the second alien and easily slapped him aside, while four of the aliens chased after him, and as the third alien aimed his arm cannon at him, Naruto ducked and drove his elbowed the alien into it's torso before his slammed his heel into the man's helmet, causing the man to spin away before he spartan kicked the fifth alien in the gut and an uppercut followed by a knee to the chin sent the alien up into the ship,

Flying forward Naruto kicked the seventh alien aside, before the four aliens finally caught up and when the eighth alien tried to attack him from behind Naruto elbowed him in the gut and grabbed him by his leg before he spun around using the eighth alien to knock away the other three, before he tossed him after his group and a green ki blast from Naruto erased them from existence

Flying through the cloud of smoke, Naruto flipped over the twelfth alien who tried to tackle him and when Naruto came out of the flip he turned with a ki blast that killed the twelfth alien

Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the arm by the thirteenth alien and responded by grabbing him by the face before he fired a point blank ki blast to the mans face

A green alien came with a hook, but an elbow from Naruto to his chin stunned him before he grabbed it by his neck and as Naruto's eyes flashed the alien was outlined with a purple glow before it disentergrated

Naruto looked at the other aliens and with a scoff said, "You fools are seriously boring me." a whitish blue energy ball appeared in his palm before Naeuto threw it and immediately the energy ball grew to completely overtake the army killing all of them

"Hey Salsa you wanted the Saiyan that killed the overgrown Lizard, here he is." Naruto said turning to his right where he saw two figures hovering over the ship

"Impressive Saiyan, you killed all of our men with that attack."

"Frost Demons." Naruto said looking between the two

"You killed my son, did you honestly think there would be no consequences?" King Cold asked

"Anyone who disgraces our family pays the price." Cooler said

"Bring it." Naruto smirked focusing on Cooler who he could sense was stronger and ignored Cold when he appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head only for Naruto to glow and explode taking Cold with him

Cooler looked wide eyed at the death of his father, before he looked over to his left to see Naruto smirking

"You seem to be a cut above the rest, so let's see what you have to offer in the way of a good fight." Naruto said before he looked over to the ship and aimed his hand at it before a spiralling black hole appeared in his palm that he tossed the ship

Cooler watched as his ship was sucked into the black hole and looked back at Naruto, "Wouldnt want you running away."

"What makes you think I would run from a filthy space monkey?" Cooler glared

"The fact that this monkey has been exterminating your little family of lizards and your empire, I'd say the thought is in the back of your head, but lets begin shall we." Naruto smirked

Cooler narrowed his eyes at Naruto before with a snap he appeared in front of Naruto with his tail already in motion to hit the Saiyan

 **Finished**

 **Batman new suit is basically the Batman Beyond suit with features from his other more powerful suits**


	6. Regained Power, and New Mission

Cooler shot a fist at Naruto's face but the former destroyer moved his head out of the way and sent a fist of his own at the Frost demons exposed stomach, causing spittle to fly as Cooler was sent flying back but he quickly sent a small beam of energy at his opponent

Naruto swatted the blast away with minimal effort and smirked as he met Cooler halfway after he charged at him, Cooler met the charge with a punch aimed at the Saiyan's face but the blow only passed through an after-image.

"I must say I'm impressed," Cooler said looking back at Naruto, "Not many can keep up with me at all."

"I'm not even close to being serious, I sense a lot of power in you, way more than your brother. Show me" Naruto said

In an instant Naruto was in front of Cooler and launched a punch to his stomach with earth shattering force sending spit and blood shooting from Cooler's mouth.

Naruto then kicked Cooler in the head sending him flying down to the ocean, causing the people at the beach to scream as they ran back watching as Naruto descended as Cooler rose from the ocean and wiped the trickle of blood running down his chin

"No one short of my father has been able to ever make me bleed. I'm impressed." Cooler said

"Pretty sure I just killed him." Naruto replied

"And for that I thank you." Cooler smirked as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "My father always spoiled that weakling Frieza, with the both of them out of the way it is my time to rise to be the conqueror I always knew I could be, and as thanks, I will wipe you and this backwater planet off the face of the universe. But allow me to show you true terror before you die!"

Cooler clenched his fists at his side and sent his energy radiating outward the tyrant became more muscular and taller, his head taking on a different shape also. The space lord grinned and chuckled at Naruto's surprised expression as a mouth cover shielded the bottom half of his face.

"Yes, time to die!"

"He looks just like Blizzard!" Naruto thought gazing at Cooler's new form, taking note of the fact that Cooler's power was around his own full strength in his base form. Before the Saiyan could ponder these new events, Cooler charged at him and punched him in the jaw sending the Saiyan staggering back. Naruto's feet slid back several feet across the ocean before the Saiyan came to a stop. He reached a hand up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth

"Thank you." Naruto said

"What?' Cooler asked perplexed

"You have no idea the torture I've put my body through to attain the power I once held. When your brother came it was the first real fight I had in this body with my unstable power. I was flailing around like some amateur. You, on the other hand, are still holding back I can sense the depths of your power when you hit me, it's around that of my old transformation. Fighting you, should get my body back to a place where I can use all of my power once again. So bring it."

Naruto shot forward and sent a punch at Cooler's face only for the space lord to catch the punch in a giant fist and held his ground. Naruto swung with his other fist only for it to be caught too. The Saiyan and the Frost demon pushed against each other both testing out their strength against each other. Neither warrior gave any ground in the power struggle.

Cooler shot a knee up at Naruto's gut but the Saiyan raised a knee of his own blocking the tyrant's attack with one of his own causing a shockwave that pushed the water away. The stalemate continued as neither warrior had the advantage. Finally, the two warriors separated and shot back at each other trading blows at lightning fast speed. Cooler sent a fist at Naruto's head but the Saiyan phased out of sight before the attack could land. He appeared behind Cooler with a kick aimed at the Frost demon's head only to have it pass through Cooler's after-image. Cooler appeared below Naruto pointing a finger at the red bang having black haired Saiyan "Death beam," he shouted as he sent a beam of pink energy at Naruto

Naruto phased out of sight just in time as the death beam passed through his after-image. The Saiyan appeared behind Cooler and sent a backhand at the tyrant's head. Cooler raised a hand and blocked the attack, turning with a fist aimed down at Naruto. The Saiyan warrior jumped over the attack and sent a foot flying through Cooler's defenses into the tyrant's stomach. Cooler backed up a step but sent a massive fist into Naruto's face paying the Saiyan back for the kick to the stomach. The two warriors separated

"The longer this goes on, the more my body matures even now I can feel my ki returning to its natural state." Naruto thought clenching his fist, "But at the rate he is going now, I'll get bored of him and when I match him just kill him off. I want to see all the power he has at his disposal."

With that thought, the Saiyan shot forward and drove a punch into Cooler's jaw. Cooler bent with the blow and shot a foot out tripping the Saiyan warrior who flipped back quickly regaining his footing and blocked the three follow up punches from Cooler. The space lord swung his tail around trying to take off Naruto's head but the appendage passed through an after image.

"Looking for me," Naruto said tapping Cooler on the shoulder. The tyrant turned with a fist aimed at the Saiyan but Naruto's was faster, striking Cooler's stomach. Blood and spit flew from Cooler's mouth as Naruto brought his other fist up, driving it into Cooler's jaw, sending the Frost demon flying across the ocean. Cooler flipped back to his feet and pointed a finger at the now charging Naruto firing a flurry of Death Beams at the approaching Saiyan. Naruto phased in and out of sight dodging the beams before finally appearing directly in front of Cooler, and grabbed his wrist. "Your boring me." he said as he drove his knee up into Cooler's stomach.

Cooler doubled over from the blow, before a bitch slap sent him sliding on his back across the ocean once more. With a growl Cooler stood up rubbing his cheek, "You'll pay for this mockery."

"I'm shivering." Naruto said smirking

Cooler suddenly yelled as a massive golden aura flared around him as he began to change

Naruto looked on in anticipation as he saw Cooler transformed further, getting stronger and stronger, and as the glow stopped Cooler didn't really change as his white parts just turned gold (Cooler's final form mixed with Golden Frieza transformation)

Naruto charged at Cooler in his new form and threw a kick at the tyrant's head. Cooler raised an arm and blocked the blow with ease. He shot a fist out quickly and drove it into Naruto's stomach causing the Saiyan to double over. Cooler's tail suddenly moved and slapped Naruto in the face sending him flying back, but easily Naruto regained his composer and charged back and swung a fist at the frost demon but Cooler caught it with ease.

"Stupid space ape," Cooler said smirking "I'm only using 25% of my power and you're maxed out." Cooler shot a foot up into Naruto's jaw sending him flying back. Naruto flipped in the air and cupped his hands at his side and shot them forward "Galick Gun!" he shouted sending his technique at the tyrant

Cooler backhanded the attack away where it exploded a causing a huge mushroom cloud. "Now do you see the futility of your existence?" Cooler said as he blinked out of existence and reappeared and immediately backhanded Naruto to the beach of an island

Naruto pulled himself off the ground wincing from the power of Cooler's last hit, "Now we're talking." Naruto said before he charged at Cooler once again

Minutes Later

Cooler walked slowly toward Naruto. The Saiyan was lying on the ground now covered in bruises and blood. He had to give the Saiyan credit; he had fought pretty well. At least he had at first. Now he just laid there. Cooler closed the distance, grabbed Naruto by the neck and held him up in front of him with his tail "Stupid monkey," he said laughing as he drove his fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Blood shot from Naruto's mouth as the Saiyan coughed from the blow. Cooler never let up at all and continued punching the defenseless Saiyan in the stomach. "Now you're going to die," the overlord said as he gathered a small ball of energy on his fingertip and shot it through Naruto's abdomen. The Saiyan gritted his teeth as the energy tore through his flesh. "Looks like I miss everything vital," Cooler said laughing to himself. He shot another beam of energy through his opponent's chest this time puncturing a lung. Naruto wheezed having difficulty breathing, "Now this next one will be through your heart," Cooler said preparing a third Death Beam

"Hehehe."

"Oh is something funny?" Cooler asked as Naruto opened his eyes

"I can't die." Naruto said before a purple aura surrounded him and with a grunt Naruto flexed his power sending Cooler flying back

Cooler stopped his retreat and watched as Naruto was healed right before his eyes, "What is this?' Cooler asked

"Still not my max, but it'll do.' Naruto said before he got into a horse stance and started to power up.

"Grrrrrraaaaahhhhh!" screamed Naruto over the roaring winds as the sky got darker flashing with thunder and the ground started cratering from the power output forcing Cooler to raise his hands to shield his face from the harsh gusts of wind

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" continued Naruto as his hair started to get longer. While the winds got stronger and the thunder boomed louder with debris flying everywhere

Snapping his head to the sky and screaming louder a huge flash of light appeared

"What is this?' Cooler asked looking to Naruto and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's changed appearance he had 4 red bangs framing his head, as his black hair had turned golden blonde and lengthened to the back of his waist, while his eyebrows had disappeared

"Thank you, the pounding you gave me allowed for my body to speed up its maturity to what it once was." Naruto smirked as he returned to normal, "Let's see what I have."

Cooler glared at Naruto before his eyes widened when he lost sight of him, and he suddenly felt an emptiness, Naruto stood behind Cooler with his arm through the tyrant's torso

Blinking, Naruto realized now he needed to train in holding back more, ripping his arm free of Cooler's gut ignoring the Frost Demon as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees in shock as he cradled his torso

Looking at his fist while clenching and unclenching it Naruto sighed, "Sorry about that, I really wanted to use you to fully get back in tune with my body, but it seems you aren't durable enough to keep up with me as I am. Just die."

Struggling Cooler looked back to see a ki ball swallow him before he screamed in pain as he was reduced to ash, cracking his neck Naruto rose up before he truly released the cap of his power and immediately the Earth began to shake as the sky grew dark and lightning cackled while Naruto laughed, his Ki tainting the air. As Naruto charged his body went through changes. His height and muscle mass grew before with a shout, before his form returned to muscles compacted as his ki blazed like fire around him

Looking at his body, Naruto smiled and clenched his fist tightly ignoring the rock and other derbies that his energy ripped from the ground before he confined his power tightly to his body not letting any of it leak, he was 45% of the way back to his old self

Meanwhile

A telescope was focused on Naruto as a beautiful blonde woman studied him, "Seems man's world has gained some interesting champions.' she said

"Mother?" a black haired woman asked walking up to the woman

With Naruto

Naruto released a breath as he returned to his base form, and immediately his eyes widened as exhaustion hit him falling to a knee as he narrowed his eyes while panting, "Damn back to this." Naruto panted before he slowly flew up into the air

6 Months Later

It's been 6 months since Naruto took out Cooler and regained back his Ssj 3 transformation and larger reserves of his power. In those 6 months Naruto, Starfire, and Raven had all gotten closer learning about each other, and training together, with Naruto giving Raven scrolls he had wrote from memory of Whis, and his observation of Hagaromo's planet in the art of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu as well as teaching her Senjutsu. Raven was a quick learner and now all she needed was to accept her emotions instead of constantly fighting them

With Starfire, she knew how to fight already and Naruto helped her refine her fighting skills and her ultraviolet energy

Westchester County

A mansion was engulfed in flames, as news camera crews and firefighters were on the scene, "Meh, I've seen worse." a fire fighter said

"After less than an hour, engine 51 is confident they have the blaze under control, wait I'm getting word that the Fire Marshal is trapped inside." Kim Wilks said

"'Scuse me!" a young speedster said speeding in and swiping the microphone, "Borrow this?" Test. Test. Hello America! You can all relax! There's a new super hero in town and his name is Kid Flash!"

Kid Flash tossed the microphone to Kim Wilks and was about to speed to the house to see if he could help but suddenly the fire was snuffed out, and out of the mansion flew Naruto with the fire marshal in his arms

"Thank you so much Mr. Naruto." A fire fighter said taking the marshal from Naruto

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled before he saw Kid Flash, "Shouldn't you be at home doing homework?"

"I had everything under control!" Kid Flash said

"No, you were busy showboating instead of doing what was important. Containing this fire, and saving a mans life. If you want fans go be an athlete, kid. Flash, come get you boy." Naruto said

A few moments later The Flash arrived, "Hey Naruto." Barry greeted fist bumping Naruto

"Hey, yours?" Naruto asked thumbing to Kid Flash

"Just agreed to take him under my wing."

"Please point out the fact that a hero is not a celebrity but a civil servant, who does what he or she thinks is right." Naruto said

"I hear you pal." Barry said with a sigh before Naruto nodded and flew off

"I can explain." Kid Flash began

"Lets go." Flas said speeding off causing Kid Flash to groan

"Aw man."

Afternoon, Naruto's Estate

Naruto was sitting by the pool, just relaxing in the sun, as Kori swam, while Raven was meditating on the roof, "Hello Rachel."

Raven's eyes widened as she turned to see a pale akin woman with white hair, clad in pitch black clothes with her feet covered by a thick shadow, "Essence. What're you doing here?"

"There have been several murders recently. Where organs have been taken from living bodies."

"Not interested." Raven frowned turning to leave

"These missing organs were removed years before the victims died. There were no incisions." Essence said causing Raven to freeze

"But..that can only mean.." Raven said turning to look at Essence

"The Untitled. Yes." Essence nodded

Naruto was bored and about to go train when Kori walked up, "Naruto, I'm bored." she said drying the water from her body

"Tell me about it." Naruto sighed

"Want to have sex?" Kori asked suddenly

"Sure.' Naruto smirked before he pulled Kori down to him and slammed his lips into her own, as she ripped his true is off while undying the string of her thong and tossed it away

Rooftop

"Even if ehst your saying is true, none of this has anything to do with me. Either of us. Azarath is gone, and the Untitled has won the war."

"You are the last daughter of Azarath, it is your duty to fight Azaraths enemies. Like your mother before you. The destroyer can help you." Essence said as Raven frowned

Later

Raven with her backpack walked into Naruto's room, to find the headboard smoking and a burned handprint on his chest as he and Starfire were cuddled up on his bed asleep,

Placing a letter down she was about to retreat into a portal and leave, "Going somewhere?" Naruto asked sitting up

"There's something I have to do."

"This have anything to do with you talking to yourself earlier?" Naruto asked

"A member of the All-Caste a faction of warriors from Azarath got in touch with me. The All-Caste has been murdered, and one of the only members to show me kindness as well. I have to find who did it."

"And make them pay." Naruto said causing Raven to frown, "I'm in."

Raven looked at Naruto in shock, "But I didn't ask,"

"Your my friend Raven, its my duty to help my friends when they need it." Naruto said smirking

"Does this mean, we are taking the trip of roads?" Kori asked sitting up

"Yes." Naruto said

"Joy." Kori said before she flew off to get her things

"Are you sure about this. Heroes don't do to well with murder." Raven said making her intentions for her targets clear

"How many times do i have to tell you? I'm a warrior first. I literally have no aversion to the act of killing ones enemies." Naruto said standing up and walking to his closet to grab some clothes, "So where are we going?"

 **Finished**


	7. Sins of The Past

Chicago, IL

A man was sitting in his basement on a hightech computer as it beeped and a picture of Stsrfire, with Kara at the beach appeared, "A Tamaranean, on Earth. Finally."

Plane

Naruto had sent Raven and Starfire up ahead to Hong Kong as he had a board meeting, currently he was on a plane, having been to tired to fly and wanted to relax his mind a bit, so here he was in first class,

Pictures with people had been taken, when he was boarding, "Buisness or Pleasure?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked opening his eyes to the voluptuous stewardess (Picture Android 18) who smiled at him, "Helloo."

"Is it business or pleasure that takes you to China?" the woman asked leaning on the empty chair beside Naruto and dragging a finger along his shoulder

"Favor for a friend." Naruto smiled

"Oh, well you seem kinda stressed so allow me to get you something to help you relax." the woman said

"I'll come with you, it'll be good to stretch my legs." Naruto smiled following after the woman

"Bourbon. Extra ice." the woman asked

"Good memory." Naruto smiled

"Not usually. Just for the painfully handsome, charming passengers." the woman said handing Naruto his glass

"Thank you,"

"Isabel." she smiled shaking Naruto's hand

"Isabel, nice name." Naruto smiled finishing his drink and placing the glass down beside Isabel, who smiled

"Finished your drink quickly."

"High tolerance, Bourbon is like water to me." Naruto said

"Well what else would you like?" Isabel asked and Naruto's smile widened

Cargo Hold

A nude Isabel head shot up as she moaned,, while she arched her back while Naruto slammed into her from behind,groping her ass, before she leaned back into him and the two shared a kiss, as Naruto caressed her breast "You're amazing." Isabel moaned panting as she slammed her hips back into Naruto before grinding her hips against him

"I could say the same about you." Naruto replied, as he licked up along her neck

Isabel moaned holding the back of Naruto's head, as he continued to slam into her, as he began to sucked on her neck, as Isabel started to grind against him while holding his ass check tightly, Naruto smirked and lightly bit her, causing her to throw her head back and release a loud moan, as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake, as Naruto came with a grunt, before they kissed each other, as Naruto slapped her ass loudly causing her to moan

"It's a shame you have to get back to work." Naruto said

"I know." Isabel said before she reached over and grabbed his phone from his pants, "Thats why I'm going to give you my number."

Naruto grabbed her hand and his phone causing her to look at him confused, "You sure about that? My life is not by any means simple."

"I know that, but I don't want this to be a one time thing, and I want to know more about you." Isabel said and after a moment Naruto nodded and released her hands, allowing her to put her number in his phone,

Three Hours Later, Hong Kong

Naruto walked out of the airport, with his phone in hand as he looked for Raven's phone number before he noticed a man holding a card with his name on it standing before a Limo

Blinking, Naruto watched as the man opened the door to show Starfire wearing a white leather jacket, over a form-fitting black dress, with shades and diamond earrings, "Hello Naruto, I have secured us a local mode of transportation."

Naruto smiled and climbed into the limousine to see Raven sitting across from Starfire wearing a hoodie, black skinny jeans and Chuck Taylors, "Your english is getting better Kori." Naruto said

"Thank you Raven helped me." Starfire said causing Naruto to look at Raven who blushed and put her book to her face

"Wish, I could've been there to see it." Naruto said smirking as Raven trembled in her seat, "So Ray, where are we heading?"

"To the Himalayas." Raven replied getting a nod from Naruto

"Anything we should know about?" Naruto asked

"The leader of the All-Chaste was one of the only people to ever support me, whenever I could I would come here before Trigon destroyed Azarath. They have a working relationship with The League of Assassins,"

"I thought the people of Azarath were pacifist?' Naruto asked

"They are, but those who weren't joined the All Chaste to fight against The Untilited." Raven said getting nods from the 2 aliens before they got out of the Limo and walked up to their hotel room, to change into their appropriate attire

Naruto decided to forgo his armor this time, and wire a black tank top, black sweat pants, and black/red sneakers,

Starfire wore her normal clothes along with Raven before the three flew to the Himalayas, following Raven who flew toward a mountain

"Follow me." Raven said flying through the mountain

Following the empath, Naruto and Starfire landed in a montestary filled with corpses, while Raven walked to one in particular

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Ducra." Raven said to the corpse of an old woman before white energy appeared and the old lady's soul appeared over her corpse

"No time for tears, Rachel...nor regrets. An Untitled was here. More Powerful than ever." Ducra said

"Here? That's madness." Raven replied

"It awayed with Azar. It broke into the Chamber of All." Ducra said

"I'll find it Ducra. And I'll avenge you all." Raven swore

"Do what you must. Keep your heart of vengeance, Rachel. I will see you in a better place." Ducra said before she vanished

"But not too soon, grandmother." Raven replied looking around as some corpses began to reanimate and surrounded the trio

"Raven, you alright?' Naruto asked

"Yes, we must defeat them in combat to allownthm to rest in peace." Raven said before she got into the stance Naruto taught her

Immediately Starfire launched a starbolt, as the corpses began to charge, Naruto ducked under a swing and grabbed them corpse forearm and slammed a Ki blast into its face, as Raven used her magic to materialize two swords and blocked a slash of a knife and decapitated a corpse and with a swing of the blade a arc of black energy cut through 7 more

Naruto was suddenly hit in the face, and looked to the culprit and a ki blast was shot through the corpse head, before Naruto raised two fingers into the air causing a giant explosion that took out the rest of the reanimated corpses

The trio stood on a small elevated piece of ground that wasn't reduced to rubble as Raven stepped forward and bowed in respect, "We should go." Raven said leading her friends away

Naruto and Kori nodded before flying after Raven

Entrance to Chamber of All

A bald head boy smoked from some of the four Hookah's he was using before he noticed Naruto and the girls, "This is S'Aru the Protector. He's over 4 millennia old."

"Theareabout." S'Aru said

"Did we come at a bad time?" Raven asked frowning, "You realize that we wouldn't have gotten this far if-"

"If the All Caste hadn't been slain by the same Untitled that walked past me a half hour before you got here? Duh." S'Aru interrupted looking at the three, "Now what? You want to traipes off after the Untitled and exact some cosmic vengeance.'

"This isn't about revenge. As the last daughter of Azarath it falls to me to find out what the Untitled wanted so badly. That it was willing to break a truce almost as old as time."

"Fine, I'll let you in, but I'm responsible for holding onto your most cherished memories as collateral. You can have them back if you return." S'Aru saod before blue energy left Naruto's Raven's and Kori's chest

"Fine." Raven said

"Um, actually..." Kori began but Naruto grabbed her hand

"It'll be alright." Naruto said getting a slow nod from Kori

"Behind that door. Everything awaits." S'Aru said pointing at a door

The trio walked to the door and Naruto opened it, before they entered and Naruto and Starfire looked around as the weird room

"Take a breath. The Chamber of All can be overwhelming."

"Agreed." Kori said as she and Naruto looked at the weird exit doors by the lambarynth of stairs

"It's a nexus. From here you can go anywhere. Anywhen."

"And where are we going?" Kori asked

"No idea." Raven said

"Well that's reassuring." Naruto sighed

"Ducra used to say, "Follow the path, and it will lead you." Raven said before she began to walk down the steps and the two aliens followed the half demon

With S'Aru

S'Aru was looking at the orbs he took from Naruto and the girls, "I really shouldn't It is against protocols. But these three...so curious. I guess I can get away with it, they aren't even human. The orange one first., Just a peek."

S'Aru waved a hand through an orb, and blue mist appeared before a window opened up

Flashback, Prison Planet

"Fascinating . This one pricessess memories in a most unusual...almost impossible to unlock..ahhh...Koriand'R. Princess traded into slavery. One girls freedom for the peace if two worlds. But still cruelties never ending."

A young skinny miserable Koriand'R dressed in white rags was in shackles as she walked in the mud, when she was hit with a whip sending her face first to the mud

A member of the citadel looked at the young princess, "Rise." he ordered

Koriand'R on her knees looked up at the blue muscular alien who knelt down and moved some of her hair from her face along with some mud, "I was a pod your age once. You should be running free, young princess. I am sorry on behalf of all my people."

"Thank you for your kindness, soldier. Might I petition a boon from you?" Koriand'R asked

"If it is within my power, of course." the soldier said

Suddenly Koriand'R sprang forward slamming a starbolt into his chest, "DROP DEAD, YOU SANCTIMONIOUS PUSS!"

The soldier yelled in pain as an explosion covered his form, "I may be trapped here but I will not suffer compassion beneath the boot of a spineless worm!" Koriand'R spat as the soldiers corpse collapsed smoke rising from the charred corpse, "What part of princess didn't you understand?"

Other soldiers on the yard ran up trampling prisoners in their way, before they aimed their weapons at the young princess, "Not another move! I hope you enjoyed your impotent gesture."

"Make the mistake of stepping too close to me, and you'll know firsthand what I feel." Koriand'R said

End Flashback

S'Aru closed the window, "Urp, that was disturbing. That was her most cherished memory? Just how screwed up is this trio?" he asked

With Naruto

The aliens and half demon made it to a large entry way, "Raven, how did you know this was here, and you've never been here before?"

"Studying." Raven said entering the cave before they stopped seeing a blue glow from a pedestal in the distance,

"Is this what The Untitled who killed your friends left?" Naruto asked

"Why?' Kori asked

"They're taunting me. Leaving bread crumbs I'm meant to follow." Raven frowned .

"Let us get it and get out of here." Kori said, Raven was about to move forward but Kori stopped her, "I was trained in the art of war,"

"This is a set up." Naruto said just as spikes erupted from the ground but the three had flew up and looked at the green monster glaring at them before its tongue shot forward and wrapped around Kori

"What am I missing?" Raven asked dodging a slap from the monster

"Untongue me, creature!" Kori yelled before she was yanked back into the creatures mouth, "Last chance!"

Naruto shot down and punched the monster in the cheek forcing its head around, "Big mistake pal!" Naruto yelled before he dodged to the right as a spike flew off the creature at him, grabbing the edge of the spike as it flew by him, Naruto tossed it back at the monster

Back at the Entrance

S'Aru grabbed another orb, "I suppose I've already broken one rule. Come on, Naruto Uzumaki amuse me."

Blue mist appeared and a window opened

Flashback, Planet Sadala

8 year old Naruto groaned as he sat up, bruised and beaten before he looks up at his parents who were panting as well looking up at the Saiyan's floating in the sky laughing,

"Don't you see Minato, Kushina!" A Saiyan yelled wearing an armor along with his comrades, "We forced the Tuffles to build this blutz wave armor."

"Since we put it on, our bodies have been getting a constant supply of blutz waves allowing us the power of our Oozaru forms without the need to transform." a female Saiyan smirked

"You could've joined us, but you refused. So now you both and your brat will die!" another Saiyan yelled before the army of Saiyans raised their hands into the air and large orbs of Ki materialized

Naruto looked to his parents as they got into the stances for their signature moves, "I need to help." he muttered forcing himself up to his knees

"Stay down and rest, Naruto. We will take care of this." Kushina said

"Ready dear?" Minato asked as yellow electrical energy appeared shooting from his body digging into the ground

"Always." Kushina smirked as the ground cratered under her while a shockwave sent dust away

"Final.." Minato said as he brought his hands up aiming at the army of Saiyans

"Ka..me..ha..me.." Kushina chanted as a blue orb of ki began to grow in her cupped hands

"Flash!/Ha!"

"Die!" the lead Saiyan yelled before the army threw the orbs of ki that merged and expanded to a planetary sized orb of ki

The beam attacks struck the orb and entered a stale mate, before slowly the beam began to get pushed back, "I can help too." Naruto said standing between his parents, "I can show you the technique I mastered."

Naruto mimicked Minato's early stance, "Final.." cupping his hands as he was know mimicking Kushina, as the parents watched wide eyed, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha!"

A blue energy beam with yellow swirls of electival energy was launched and fused with Minato's, and Kushina's attacks and the family of three struggled as their beam slowly began to push back the large orb something the army noted causing them to put more power into their attack

"We..will..not..Lose!" Naruto yelled and in a flash of energy his hair stood up turning yellow causing his parents eyes to widen

The families combined energy beam exploded with power and advanced forward pushing the orb and the Saiyans out of Planet Sadala's orbit into an asteroid field before a large explosion shook the planet below

Naruto smiled as his glowing form suddenly blinked out of existence before he passed out into the arms of his mother

End Flashback

S'Aru blinked, "The first time he fought alongside his parents is his most cherished memory huh. But for a child to have so much power...just how strong are these Saiyans?"

Meanwhile

Naruto was blinking in and out of sight as he flew toward the monster dodging the spikes it kept launching before he flipped over another spike and ran along it before jumping before he tossed a ki blast at the eye of the monster causing it to screech in pain,

Raven was looking around, and saw the pedestal from earlier and flew to it,

The moster saw Raven and with a roar slapped at her but Naruto appeared with a ki sword and cut off the monsters hand causing it to screech in pain

Raven grabbed the glowing orb, and her eyes widened when she saw what it was, "We just risked our lives for a snowglobe. Of Colorado. That's the big clue?"

Naruto saw the monsters chest suddenly bulge and with a smirk he flew back an grabbed Raven before taking her away just as the monsters chest exploded

Kori floated in the large hole of the monster with her eyes glowing green as her starbolts were now blue before they went back to their green color

The monster fell back dead, as she flew over to Naruto, and Raven "Those were unacceptable accommodations for a princess. Let us away." Starfire said

Naruto's Saiyan instincts were flairing as he looked at Kori covered in the blood of the monster, "Damn."

Moments Later

S'Aru opened Raven's orb, and the first thing he saw was her with her hands bloody standing over the corpses of a few demons, when he heard the door about to open he quickly closed the window and looked to see the three walk out

"Oh! You made it." S'Aru said

"Yes, now return our memories." Kori demanded

"Of course. Did your journey pay off?" S'Aru asked only for Naruto to toss the snow globe at him

"Any idea of the significance of this thing?" Naruto asked

"Or why the Untitled left it behind?" Raven asked frowning

"Sorry, I do not know. Here." S'Aru said as he handed the memories back

The trio took their orbs which vanished and were absorbed back into their bodies

"Where to now?" Kori asked

"Colorado." Naruto said

Unknown Planet

On an unknown planet light years away, surviving Saiyan's, had formed a new society in secret, in the castle a Saiyan ran to the throne room where 3 Saiyans were talking,

"Paragus!" the Saiyan yelled

"What is it Nappa?"

"Word from our scouts. They say Frieza and his entire family has been killed!" Nappa said causing the Saiyans to look at him in shock

"What?! By whom?!" A new Saiyan said walking from the back causing the others to bow

"Thats the thing, Lord Turles, they say it was..."

"Who?" Turles asked

"Prince Naruto." Nappa

A cold silence filled the room, "He lives?"

"On some backwater planet, yes. The name has something to do with dirt sir." Nappa nodded

"You know what this means, right?" Paragus asked causing Turles to look at him, "You can not be king, until you defeat Prince Naruto in combat."

"Nappa, go to our scouts. Kill anyone who stands in your way and find Naruto's location. I will crush his head under my boot for the humiliation my family suffered under his." Turles said

"Yes sir." Nappa said leaving

"Wait! Are you sure it is wise to kill Naruto? He was sent away before the Freiza's bio weapon that rendered us infertile was deployed. We can use him to bring our people back."

"Naruto must burn." Turles said with finality, "Paragus, how goes the mind control device for your son Broly?" Turles asked

"Nearly completed. We have him still mentally sedated. By the time Nappa returns, you will have The Legendary Super Saiyan under your complete control."

"Good." Turles smirked as he bite into a weird looking fruit, "I will need more fruit from the Tree of Might before I meet the spawn of Minato."

Turles smirked, "Send out a squad to the Frieza Galactic Empire. We will be taking it over. No more hiding, if anyone gets in the way, especially those weaklings from Oa, kill them."

 **Finished**


	8. Crux Wants Starfire Dead

Middleton, Colorado

A red haired man with a pint of beer took a big gulp, as a blonde teen sat beside him as she read her book, while 3 men stood behind Naruto, "I don't reckon you heard me, son. You're sittin' on my stool, and talkin' to my lady. Let me hel-urk!'

Abruptly the redhead slammed his glass into the man's face, before he elbowed his buddy in the throat and kicked the other in the nuts,

"You can have your stool back." the red head said with a fake slur before he began to walk off, with teen following

"Call me!" the woman the red head had been flirting with yelled

"Excuse me." An African American female officer spoke causing the man and teen to pause, "I'd like for you to join me downtown."

"No 'hic' problem." the man said before handcuffs were placed on him

Meanwhile

Floating high above the bar was Kori, watching as the disguised Naruto and Raven were lead by the officer, away from the bar.

Kori was about to follow when 4 claws scratched across her back, drawing blood, "X'Hal!" she gasped before a green scaled clawed hand grabbed her by the neck and she was flown out of the town and tossed into the ice covered pond

A moment later her fist burst through the ice, "Stak Es Tru Cor'Str Lekkre! M'ro Bountre Kel!" Kori cursed in her mother tongue as she climbed out of the frozen water

A 7'7 ft green dragon monster flew down, "Here you go, witch. Up on your feet! I didn't spend half my parents fortune tracking down your kind just so you can die on me before I even get to dip my talons into your innards!'

"Despite the cowardice you display by your ambush I am honor bound to introduce myself. I am Princess Koriand'R from the planet Tamaran." Kori said standing as a starbolt appeared in her left hand, "Tell me your name while you still have a tongue left in your head."

"I took the name Crux, because Inam the human being willing to draw a line in the sand between us and the invading hordes of-ugh!"

Starfire punched Crux in the chest sending him flying back, "A xenophobe. Not many of them around."

Meanwhile

Naruto in his original form sat on the table, as Raven looked at the cop they had tied done with copper wire, "Where is Kori." he thought

"The few remaining members of my race have been content with hiding amongst the humans for the past 100 years. Why would the All-Caste break the truce.' the cop said as brown smoke surrounded her head

"The All-Caste is dead, slaughtered by you. I want to know why The Untitled would break our truce." Raven frowned

"Liar! I did no such thing. The All-Caste was the only institute in place that kept my siblings from an all out war!"

Naruto and Raven shared a look

With Koriand'R

Kori was forced into the freezing water before she was pulled up by her hair, "Before you die I want you to know exactly why you're bring dispatched and by whom. So listen carefully, Tamaran. Then die." Crux said

'It was less than five years ago. My mum, my dad and I were on our way home. A manor house north of Edinburgh. A big night for the Clan Amal. You see, they were scientists at the university, so they spent a lot of time in the lab. One clandestine experiment after the next. So family time was paramount. I will never forget her last words.' Cruz monologued as he replayed the car accident of his parents in his head, with the alien ship responsible for it, "It would take years of searching before I'd learn the make and model of that alien ship.

It was a Tamaranean War Cruiser. One of your kind. A freak accident, it seemed. That...creature...didn't even look back as it walked away from the crash. Unharmed. There passing was marked by heads of state, captains of industry.

What none of them knew, though, was that my parents trusted no one. Except for me. For every job they took. They had their own unlimited resources. As more aliens came to Earth I studied them with Technology beyond anything my parents had ever envisioned.

I dedicated my life to tracking down every alien I could. I hid thr crashed war cruiser and dissected it. Learning what I could about your world, who my enemies were, and why they arrived on Earth. Studying corpses, using every resource available to me and even those that weren't to find and eliminate your kind.

Eventually I realized I could use Alien D.N.A to my advantage. That I could ack!"

Kori finally shut Crux up by reaching up and grabbing his throat, "Use your intellect to fashion yourself into a living weapon. Got it." she said before she flipped Crux over into through the ice into the water, "I don't remember asking! I am sorry your family died. I am sorry you tossrf your entire life sesy on something as pointless as revenge. But I will not suffer for the crimes of others. X'Hal knows O have committed enough of my own!"

Crux righted himself in the water and began to swim away, which Kori saw, and pursued, "This is your response? Swimming away? Seriously?" she asked as she smirked and cracked her knuckles in a Naruto fashion, showing just how much the Saiyan was rubbing off on her, "I suspect self genetic mutilation-notwithstanding- you can not hold your breath forever! And when you resurface, your mine!"

A shadow suddenly covered Kori causing hr to look up, and with wide eyes she tried to stop herself, 'He knew he couldn't use physical strength to defeat me! But this! A Tamaranean Transubstantiation? By X'Hal he is using my oen races technology against me! I need to get away from this place before-"

Starfire's momentum carried her into the large machine when green energy exploded around her as Crux smirked watching

"Game set match. You were much to powerful for me to take out physically. Even with the changes I made to my body the best I could hope for was a draw." Crux smirked before Kori released a large pill or of fire that pierced the clouds, "I hope you like the technology of your own home. I found it in the base of a Mayan temple. There's a beautiful symmetry to it all."

Kori laid on the ice, shivering,

Nearby

Naruto and Raven looked at the pillar of fire, "Kori. Stay here, and get your answers." Naruto said getting a nod from Raven, before Naruto took off, a sonic boom resounding in the air as he flew away

With Kori

Kori shivered as Crux landed and walked up to her, "I didn't kill you. I just erased the line between the two of us." Crux laughed looking down at the shivering woman, "Welcome to the human race, princess."

"N-n-n-n...ar'uto." Kori whispered

"You're going to die here alone."

Crux suddenly looked up, as Naruto snapped into existence with his arm drawn back, "Get away from her!" he yelled punching Crux in the face sending him down into the lake

Naruto picked up Kori, "Are you alright?" he asked

"T-thank you, Naruto." Kori smiled as a tear left her eye, that Naruto wiped away,

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"S'okay, I was caught by surprise." Kori said as Naruto looked to the large machine and to eye beams destroyed it, just as Crux returned

"Saiyan." Crux growled, "You are also on my list alien scum."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "He's mine." Kori said as she got out of Naruto's arms

"You think you can still, pose a challenge. The Transubstantiation stripped you of your powers, forever!"

Kori looked at her hand and clenched her fist, before slowly smoke began to appear and finally a starbolt formed, "If I was any other born on Tamaran, you would've stripped me of my powers forever. But for the ten years I was in captivity, there were alterations. Experiments conducted that set my physiology far apart for the rest of my people."

Crux narrowed his eyes before his eyes widened when Kori shot forward and grabbed his face slamming it into the ice, "We shall see if everything you have done to your body in the name of misguided vengeance will protect you from the living flame of a star."

Crux eyes widened before an explosion of green energy overtook him and Starfire,

Naruto walked forward as Kori's silhouette was seen in the flames before he sent a spirit blast, sniffing out the flames and saw Kori standing over the charred corpse of Crux, marching up to the Tamaranean princess and turned her around, before he slammed his lips into her own, causing Kori to moan and wrapped her arms around his neck

Meanwhile

Raven opened her eyes as he Shadow self returned to her, "So daughter of Trigon what do you plan to do now. Kill me?"

"You aren't guilty of killing the All-Caste, so I have no reason to." Raven said as the copper wires tying down the Untitled were cloaked in black energy before they blinked out of existence

With burns on her wrists the Untitled stood, before she paused as Raven with four red eyes looks at her, "You hear any news about what happened, you will notify me immediately are we clear?"

"Of course." The Untitled said

Later

Naruto and Kori looked over Crux ship, plopping down in the pilot seat, he began to look through it, "Naruto, are you not upset with me?"

"Why would I be?' Naruto asked

"I killed Crux."

"It's not a problem Kori. Crux was an racist, who sought to kill every alien on the planet. He chose his path and it lead him to his death the moment he attacked you, there was no going back." Naruto said looking over to her, "Besides killing my enemies is kinda the norm, even when I was a child. What you've been through has made you a survivor, and a warrior. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Kori smiled before she and Naruto looked back as Raven entered from a portal, "Get everything you needed?' Naruto asked

"I got enough. What is this?" Raven asked

"A xenophobe attacked me, and as the victor of the battle, I am taking the spoils." Kori said as Raven raised am eyebrow

"Well with some improvements this baby may be able to get us off world. I see a cloaking device, omni-satellite detection and deflection tech, promethium self-replicating energy cells, an aural-transmission search engine and vertical take-off and landing. Cool." Naruto said getting up and allowing Kori to take control, "Lets go home."

Kori smiled before she piloted the ship to take off, "So what next, Raven?"

"I'm thinking." Raven said as she narrowed her eyes on the black cloud of smoke that entered the cockpit and Essence formed beside her

"Rachel, I have spoken to the Shadow wall. It has been written that you killed the Untitled who was responsible for the death of the All-Caste."

Raven frowned

"My happiness at seeing you alive is in stark contrast to the loss of Ducra and the others. But you must know they died with honor, giving their lives to defend all of mankind from the horror that is the Untitled. Mayhap the death of their executioner will bring them some peace."

"Mayhad, yeah, but mayhap not." Raven frowned

"Why is she talking to herself?' Kori whispered to Naruto

"Someone is talking to her that only she can see." Naruto said

"I'm sorry." Raven said

"For what little sister?" Essence asked

"Im sorry for not killing you a long time ago when you first betrayed Ducra!" Raven said her eyes red as he stabbed a blade she got from Ducra ages ago into Eccence, "I trusted you."

"You..you cannot believe that I would betray you." Essence said stumbling back

"You've been lying to me since you showed up. You told me about the slaughter after it happened. Someone wanted me to burst into the Chamber of All, and track down and kill some of the nine untitled. I'm not stupid. Ducra said that an all blade can only be drawn I'm the face of absolute evil, Essence."

"Rachel, please don't do this to me." Essence said

"Don't call me that." Raven glared putting the tip of her blade in Essence face, "I want the truth. Someone betrayed Ducra, and the All-Caste, by walking the Untitled through the monastery's defenses. That could have only been two people. I know it wasn't me."

"You're words cut deeper than your into your heart and you'll know I would never,"

",Tell me." Raven growled

"That smoke...where is it coming from?" Kori asked as Naruto stood up before Essence was visible to him and Kori who put the ship on auto pilot and stood up a ki orb and starbolt appearing in their hand respectively

"Ducra had such high hopes for you. She didn't care about your parentage, she believed that you would be able to continue the fight against the Untitled should anything happen to her. If she could see how foolish you truly are. She would be ashamed of you.' Essence glared at Raven

"Coming from the one she banished the first time you defied her." Raven said

"Enough!" Essence shouted as her smoke wrapped around the blade and snapped it into pieces and flung Raven into the wall of the hip, "You have no idea the sacrifices I have made in my own battle against the Untitled! Unlike you, I wasn't able to walk away from my responsibilities after I was cast out of the All-Caste. My battle with the Untitled began shortly after the sun began to cast shadows over the Earth."

"What? You think your some sort of Chosen One?"

"You truly know nothing. Well not your fault, Trigon did destroy Azarath befoenyou could learn. Before they were Untitled they were a clan. Until the oldest among them dared to reach not to the stars, but rather deep into the churning waters of absolute evil. Long before words almost before coherent thoughts he could sense the dark and unspeakable power that was theirs for the taking. He was able to convince his siblings to drink deep of the flowing waters.

The darkest energy in the world emerged from the Earth as if from the very depths of the planets soul. One by one, it entered all those who were there. Starting with the weakest and building in ferocity with each of the nine souls not consumed!

Your beloved teacher Ducra was there that day. She was the most defiant among them, she was the only on of the elder clan to defy her brother. For all the good it did her. I know this all because I was there that day. I was there when my mother Ducra became forever linked to the Untitled!"

Raven looked at Essence wide eyed, before Kori blasted Essence with her starbolts, "Under other circumstance I would empathize with your plight but I am more interested in preventing you from harming Raven!" she said

"Your flames mean little to some who was imprisoned I'm he black heart of Trigon!" Essence yelled as she was swallowed by the fire

"Careful Kori, wouldn't want to destroy the ship!" Naruto said quickly getting in the pilot seat after the auto pilot system failed

"Apologies." Kori said flying to Rsven's side as she began to get up, "Be careful, Raven. You have been hurt by that strange woman."

"More than you know, Kori. But you need to get away from me, now! Essence is more powerful than you can imagine."

"Did you miss the part ejrtr I reduced her to little more than burning embers."

"You don't get it, she's not the embers, she's the smoke!" Raven said just as Essence reformed and kicked Kori in the back sending her flying into a wall causing a huge crash

"That is the problem with the lot of you, humans and aliens alike! You only see the world the way you believe it to be and not the way it truly is! Is it any wonder why the people of my race have thought of you as little more than cattle?"

"This is between you and me!" Raven yelled climbing to her feet,

"You brought these aliens, into matters that don't concern them, their pulp will be on your hands!" Essence said walking for Kori, but Raven tackled her into the wall,

"Leave her alone!" Raven growled

"I was willing to let you live as long as your actions helped me to at long last destroy the rest of my family, but that's not going to happen. Clearly."

"Get back." Naruto said aiming a gun at Essence before Raven teleported behind him and he pulled the trigger

Essence screamed in pain, before she was forcfully teleported away. Dropping the gun, Naruto looked to Raven, "Who was she?"

"I once saw her as an older sister, but I don't know what or who she is now." Raven frowned before Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side,

'You have a new better family now." Kori said floating over and kissing Raven as Naruto watched and smiled when they turned to him

3 Months Later, Los Angeles, CA

Naruto was in bed cuddled up with Isabel, Kori, and Raven the four all nude under a sheet, as a large grey skinned figure with a war axe advanced on the bed,

As the figure looked over the four, it's focus was mainly on Kori, before it noticed the monkey tail and looked at it for a moment before he looked to the Naruto and found the Saiyan glaring at him,

Boom!

The alien was shot from the ceiling, of Naruto's mansion and fell down the mountain into the desolate road scaring off the forest critters,

Naruto without any modesty floated down glaring, "You have 3 seconds to explain why you were in my home."

"Saiyan." the alien said in fear as Naruto's tail waved in the wind, quickly he dropped the axe, and bowed, "Forgive me! I had no idea that a Saiyan had made Terran his home. I've come for the Commander."

"Commander?" Naruto asked

"Princess Koriand'R, a black shadow has fallen upon Tamaran none but she may lift it."

Naruto sighed, "You should announce your presence before you enter a home." he said before he saw the alien still bowing, "You can stop bowing. Lets go, you should talk to Kori."

The alien nodded and followed Naruto back to his house, where Isabel, Raven, and Kori were waiting, "Orn!" Kori smiled hugging the man before she turned to Naruto, and the girls, "Naruto, Isabel, Raven, this is Orn, he showed me kindness on the slave ship we were forced to work on, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive. Orn meet my mate Naruto, and other consort Raven, and Isabel."

Naruto nodded as he walked imto the house and returned after a moment in his Saiyan armor, to hear Kori, and Orn talking, "I've spent my life knowing my people don't want me. Yet..you would not be here if it was not of the utmost importance."

"Kori." Naruto called as she looked at him, "What're you going to do?"

"Help my people. Let us go." Kori said

"Praise the seven suns! Commence Teleport!" Orn said and in a purple flicker of light the 5 were gone, as a seal lot up on the side of the house and the damage was repaired

Meanwhile, Unknown Planet

A bar filled with aliens of all kinds was abuz with activity, when suddenly Nappa entered with a small green ant-eater faced alien, "Where?" Nappa asked watching as the green alien pointed to a blue humanoid alien that was chatting up a bartender when Nappa was noticed and quickly the blue alien ran

Nappa smirked as he pushed everyone out how way as he charged for the alien, and punched a large whole in the wall, as he saw the alien running through the crowd

Chuckling, Nappa blinked out of existence and reappeared in front of the alien and grabbed him by his throat, "I hear you had a front row seat to the demise of Frieza."

"Screw you Saiyan!" the alien said as Nappa's smirk widened

"I only will ask this once, what planet?"

"Oh, looking for your prince, huh? I'd be a fool to tell you that, the last thing the universe needs is you stupid monkeys getting organized. You're going to have to kill me."

Nappa frowned before at the corner of his eye he saw a building filled with aliens of the same species as the blue man im his grip, opening his mouth, a ki beam shout at the building and it erupted into a nuclear ranked explosion

"No!" the alien yelled

"Tell me what I want to know, or we'll take a trip to your home planet and have some real fun with your family."

The man looked at Nappa in fear, "H-he's on E-"

A green erthreal fist hit Nappa causing him to go flying down the road, as ybe blue alien fell and quickly scrambled up and ran off

"No!" Nappa yelled looking up to the 2 Green Lanterns, "Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, and Kilowag. Oa's best and brightest."

"Oh no." Kilowag said looking at the tail and armor Nappa sported, "We need to leave."

"Like hell, this is what we do. Some ugly alien shows up staring trouble we put him down."

"Not Saiyans, we are horribly outmatched." Kilowag yelled

"I got this." Hal said before a construct of an jack hammer appeared above Nappa and slammed him into the ground, before it turned into a construct of pliers amd picked up Nappa, amd he was bound,

Nappa smirked as he looked at Hal, "Pathetic." he smirked before with a flex of his muscles the construct shattered, "You want to play flash light, let's go!"

Nappa raced for Hal with a bloodthirsty laugh, as Hal got ready but Kilowag grabbed him and flew off, "Running away!" Nappa yelled flying after the two,

"Idiot, Saiyans can destroy planets on a whim! We need a dozen Green Lanterns to subdue just one!" Kilowag yelled as he dodged ki blast Nappa sent after him and Hal, before Nappa ended the chase when the two flew out to space with Nappa watching them but not moving to follow,

"Cowards. Now I have to look for that damn blue skinned freak again." Nappa said

 **Finished**

 **Goku, and Vegeta along with they're families will never show up. Turles, Nappa, and Paragus are stronger than they were in DBZ, but to Naruto in the words of Thor in Black Avengers, I am a God.**

 **The only Saiyan that is potentially a threat, is Broly. Justice League will be formed after the Tamaran situation, then the Saiyans will arrive for Naruto.**

 **Naruto x Starfire (New52) x Raven (New Earth) x Diana (War) x Isabel**

 **Cat Grant (War) is a lover, and Lois(War) is a former lover as she will be with Clark**


	9. Tamaran Liberation

Orn, Kori, Naruto, Raven, and Isabel appeared in a room with nothing in it besides a door, and everyone could see the stars,

"Your presence is urgently requested on the bridge, princess." Orn said

"You teleported us while the ship is in quantum space? What could possibly be so bad you would risk the life of everyone on board?" Kori asked

"It is better the captain fill you in. We're just now approaching -"

"Tamaran's orbit, yes. I recognize the star fields. The ships battle status?" Kori asked heading for the wall

"Tooth and claw." Orn said as the wall opened up and Kori exited while Orn looked to her guest, Naruto in particular, "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Orn quickly left, "Is it me or is he afraid of you?"

"I'm getting the feeling that my people aren't as extinct as I was led to believe." Naruto said before he looked to Isabel, "I guess your along for the ride."

"What happened to the relaxing weekend?" Isabel asked placing a hand on her hip as Naruto smirked

"We return to Earth, I take you anywhere you want to go." Naruto promised

"Ill hold you to that." Isabel said

"Ray, let's go find out what the hell is going on." Naruto sai getting a nod from Raven who had been looking at the stars with a relaxed smile on her face

The three left the room and approached the bridge

Bridge

'Ship's log, Tamaram date seventeen/9. Koriand'R reporting. Supplemental. It has been years since I have been aboard the Starfire. Despite whatever horrors we will face it is good to be home.'

Kori was in her pilot suit, with Orn and another Tamaran noticed her and quickly bowed, "Cammander on deck!"

Quickly everyone not doing something vital to the ships travel path bowed, a Dominator motioned to the captains chair, "Commander your chair." it said as Kori smiled

"Depalo, this ship is yours now-"

"We both know I was only keeping it warm." Depalo said as Kori smiled and took the seat, "I should warn you, princess. Things are grim."

"We're together again. How bad can it be?" Kori asked before Naruto and the girls entered

"Thats a lot of orange people." Isabel whispered looking at the male and female Tamaraneans on the ship

"Less than three days ago, the intergalactic scourge known as The Blight sent a first wave against the Tamaran Capital. As you know this race of vile, and ever decaying chaos bringers 'live' only to thrive off the bones of entire civilizations. So it is off that after their initial attack, they have taken out all of the planets primary defense shields but have dome nothing more. It is almost as if they are waiting." Depalo said as a hologram of the Blight appeared

"Gross." Isabel whispered

"For?" Kori asked

"You." Depalo said

THOOM

The ship suddenly began to shake as it was hit, "All Hands!" Orn yelled

"K'tten being us about!" Kori demanded of the female Tamaran at the controls

"Aye, sir!" K'tten said

"Orn, open a signal to our assailants."

"Open." Orn said

Isabel gasped as a dozen war ships surrounded the Starfire, "This is Princess Koriand'R, second daughter of the Throne of Tamaran. You are hereby commanded to lay down your weapons and power down. Do this now and I might allow you to live. Once the battle starts my generous offer will be rescinded."

Immediately the ships began to fire, causing Kori to stand up, "Orn what's the rule!" she asked

"No survivors!" Orn yelled as Raven flew around putting out fires where she could, as Naruto strapped Isabel into a chair

"Kori! Let me out!" Naruto said causing Kori to look at him,

"Relax, everything is under control." Kori said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before Orn. Egan to return fire wiping out ships left and right

"Commander, the ship has taken massive damage. Forward, rear, and right engines are no more. Shields are down .03 percent capacity and dropping." Depalo said

"What's left of the remaining ships is fleeing. I think that counts as a win." K'tten said as everyone began to cheer except for Kori

"Belay your victory chants. This is not over yet. We still have to make it into orbit through the throne defenses. Free our people, liberate my sister and learn why the Blight has dared to attack Tamaran."

"As we make repairs perhaps we should-"

"Depalo the bridge is yours. Naruto, Rachel walk with me." Kori said walking off as Naruto shrugged along with Raven and followed

Soon as the door to the elevator closed Kori spoke, "Guys, I need your advice."

"About what?" Raven asked

"Honor and Duty notwithstanding I have no interest in fighting for Tamaran." Kori frowned

Meanwhile

" , right?" Orn asked handing Isabel a flight suit

"Close enough." Isabel smiled

"There is no shame in being afraid, Is. Able. You are far from home. I recall the first time I flew beneath Kori's colors. I was scared fingerless. Kori after all isn't known for being cautious."

Isabel smiled, "You're good." she said taking the clothes

"How so?" Orn asked

"Ive been a flight attendant for years. I've given a variation on they speech a hundred times. But I'm not the frightened girl in 4A traveling without her parents." Isabel said

"?" Orn sounded as Isabel looked to K'tten

"Kitten..?" Isabel asked

"K'tten." K'tten corrected

"Thats what I said. Where's Kori?" Isabel asked

"The sickbay." K'tten said causing Isabel to nod and walk off

Depalo sighed grabbing his head, "Humans. They make my head hurt." he said

"See? I thought she was kind of cute. You know for a human." Orn replied

Sickbay

Naruto, and Raven stayed out of the way as Kori checked on the wounded before she walked over to them, and sat down, "Want to continue our conversation?' Naruto asked getting a nod

"As you know, I am the second daughter of the planet Tamaran. My beloved sister Komand'R is first. In our youth she always cared for me. Even through the early days of the war she stood by my side. It was only after she had to surrender in order to protect our people that she traded my freedom for peace." Kori frowned

"For years I suffered. Sharing the pain when I could. But it was never their hands or their weapons they hurt as much as the pain of knowing I was there because of my sister. Because my people turned their back on me. It did not take long before sadness and solitude turned into rage and the need for retribution. I bided my time. Every affront to my body and soul allowed me to get one step closer to the monsters who had taken over my world. They had made many enemies over the centuries, and once I met up with Orn and Depalo, and K'tten. It was only a matter of time."

"When I returned to Tamaran I confess I wanted to kill my sister. Until she held me in her arms and cried for days. Though she and the rest of the world called us heroes, the truth is I had never felt so alone in my life as I had when I had come home. Komand'R and I tried. X'Hal we tried. Eventually, I took control of the Starfire, and left. I chose a life among the stars, because the truth is there are over a billion people on Tamaran and not one of the had lifted a finger to save me. I am not ashamed to say I don't want to help them. Apart of me does not care if the Blight takes the entire planet and reduces it tiba living tumor. I need you to tell me if I am wrong."

Naruto walked forward and knelt between Kori's legs, taking her face in his hands, and smiling, "You aren't wrong. I don't know exactly the person you were before we met. But I know the person you were always supposed to be. I can see it in your smile, and hear it in your laugh. Even when you killed Cruz or whatever his name was. You are a good person, Kori. If you are going to help your people it is because you're going to do it from a place of strength, not because of anything they did or didn't do."

Raven placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We are here for you." she said

Isabel entered, "Um guys, I think we are here." she said causing everyone to look at her

Moments Later

Kori was sitting in the chair again frowning, "She seem tense to you?" Isabel asked Raven

"She has unresolved problems with her people." Raven said getting a nod

Naruto was looking over a monitor, "So you're saying that around the time I killed Cooler effectively ending the frost demon race, Saiyan's just reappeared."

"Yes." Orn nodded, typing, "This transmission was sent out to all known parts of the galaxy, advanced enough to decrypt it."

Naruto watched as Turles appeared on the monitor, "Greetings all species of the known galaxy. My name is Turles, and I am a Saiyan. Yes, Freiza was very lwrong when he claimed that he exterminated our race. I and my subjects have received word that our prince is the one who has ended him. We want him returned as he has unfinished business with us. Anyone caught hiding Prince Naruto will be killed and there planet drafted into the new Saiyan empire. Today marks the era of the Saiyan race."

"Great." Naruto sighed crossing his arms

"What unfinished business did you have?" Orn asked

Naruto frowned, and looked through the false memories in his head, "I was a child when I was sent to Earth from Sadala. Turles wants to be King, and he can't claim that title as long as I am alive. So he wants to evoke ritual combat in a fight to the death for the throne. Where are the Saiyan's new planet?"

"No one knows for sure, as your people are known for their strength, and savagery, so everyone tends to stay away. They have some allies who wish to be spared their wrath, but rumor is they've found a surviving civilization of Kryptonians and took over their technology and planet around one of the many red suns."

"Pretty sure they will hear of my involvement in this and track me back to Earth."

"Then we should," Orn began

"Let them come." Naruto interrupted smirking, "I'm always ready for a fight."

"Prince Naruto, you should be aware, that an attack by one of the Cold families scientist has rendered the males of your species sterile and their female population is non-existent. They have begun taking all warrior women as their concubines as they try to regain their ability to procreate."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Thanks for telling me this." he said getting a nod from Orn,

"Kitten!" Everyone looked to Isabel, who was pointing at a monitor, "If you override the tachyon field containment in the ships core, you could use the ships repulsion to actually supply energy to life support instead of draining it."

"That is so impossibly insane that...it...it might work." K'tten said before she began to type

Life Support at 99% the computer announced

"Wow, how does a flight attendant know that?" Raven asked surprised

"Admittedly I wanted to be a scientist, but my dad died and I kinda gave it all up. By the time I came to terms with his death, I already lost my scholarship." Isabel said causing Naruto, Kori, and Raven to look at her in sympathy

"I am surprised humans aren't as dumb as everyone says." K'tten smiled

"Everyone?" Isabel asked

"Breach alert! The Blight are teleporting directly into the bridge!"

Pale aliens wearing breathing apparatus appeared with rifles and attacked

"All hands attack!" Kori ordered

"By your command!" Orn yelled

Isabel was handed two alien pistols and she began to fire at the blight, while Naruto couldn't use his ki in the enclosed space lest he damage the ship more, used his chakra which he was very rusty with

Snapping into existence, Naruto slammed a Rasengan into a member of the blight's head, causing it to be ground to paste, as Raven who was in her demon form used her magic to slice two of them in half, as Naruto was looking around he saw Raven shatter the mirrors, as she still hated her appearance being reminded of her father

Seeing a teleporting gun aimed at Kori who was fighting, Naruto jumped in the way, "Naruto!"

"No worries, Kori, I'll be back." Naruto said as he was teleported away

Unknown Planet

Naruto appeared surrounded by The Blight who all had rifles ready, with a smirk his ki roared to life, "A Saiyan!" a member yelled before they all began to turn and run, but Naruto aimed his hands at them,

"Hakai!" Naruto said before The Blight all paused as a purple aura surrounded them and gave out pained yells as they began to disintegrate,

Naruto then looked up as clawed hand grabbed his neck, "Take me to my sister!" the Tamaranean yelled

"Well isn't this a welcome surprised." Naruto smirked grabbing Komand'R's arm away before he took it away from his neck and in a snap vanished with her

H.M.S.S. Starfire

Naruto and Komand'R reappeared to see the Bligbt all dead, and the others all waiting for him, "Full about K'tten!" Kori demanded

"Aye sir." K'tten saluted and the shields were put back up

K'tten piloted the ship to the maw of the Bligbht's mothership, who couldn't attack unless they wanted to destroy their own ship as well

Kori looked at her sister, "Gentlemen, I would like a moment alone with my sister." Kori said

Naruto, and Orn nodded before left the two sisters and boarded the elevator, quickly the two hugged each other crying, "I am so sorry, Kori. I had to pretend to work with the Blight. It was the only way to stay alive, while waiting for you.

"I never doubted you, Kom. Not for a second." Kori smiled

"But..your tears?"

"I am grateful to X'Hal you are alive." Kori said before Kom turned from her

"But I wasn't always worthy of your faith in me. Because of my cowardice you were sentenced to a prison world for years." Kom replied looking down, before Kori placed a hand on her shoulder

"You were a child entrusted with the throne. With the responsibility of all our people! You did not have any other choice. I know that now." Kori said

"Your forgiveness means more to me that you will ever know, Kori. But...I will never forgive myself."

"Then my live will have to be enough for both of us." Kori said before the two looked to the Blight ships that were closing in, "Because if we are going to save our people I need my warrior sister at my side."

Moments Later

Everyone watched as Kori, and Kom, with weapons stood at the cargo door, "This is our planet, our risk to take." Kom said

"Naruto? If I don't make it back."

"I'll reduce the Blight and their allies to space dust." Naruto said causing Kori to smile before she and Kom left headed for Tamaran

Tamaran

Tamaran was once a sun soaked paradise, but now it was covered in darkness and decaying,

Male Tamaraneans were strapped to pillars beaten and set for exection as every member of the Blight on planet were in attendance looking to their High Lord,

"Long before the people of this world shook off their fur and tails and learned to walk erect. The glory and grandeur that is the Blight was already sharing our sacred decay and death across the universe! The only thing we ever asked from the civilizations we toppled was the warm bodies needed to carry our unborn fruition. Let us take a moment and thank the dying of Tamaran for their sacrifice to the perpetuation of the Blight!" the High Lord preached causing his soldiers to yell, "Once our new generation bursts from the heart if this warrior race, we will be stronger and more fierce than ever in our history! Soon we will be able to take down even the fascist army of the Green Lanterns, and the barbaric Saiyans will be next to go! Come soldiers of the Blight! Come feast upon the remains of the living dead of Tamaran! Come and..and..."

The Blight High Lord stopped as he saw 2 comets headed for Tamaran, and struck with an explosion of fire, and light

FWOOSSHH!

The members of the Blight screeched in pain as the light burned their skin, as some were tossed back from the force of the impact, before it settle as smoke billowed from the crater,

"Ha ha! Those idiots!" a member of the Blight laughed

"Nothing could have survived that!" another member of the Blight said before the smoke was lifted

"Tell me Kom, do I look like nothing to you?" Kori asked

"Yes. Nothing but trouble." Kom said

The Tamaraneans smiled seeing Kom, and Kori, glaring at the Blight "Praise X'Hal!"

"Interspecies gestation is a complicated and delicate process! Kill these two before their foolish resistance endangers the future of our empire!" The High Lord demanded before Kori sped forward her rifles rapidly firing

"There is no future for your kind. Your galactic reign of terror ends tonight!" Kori yelled

"This She-Meat is crazy! Call in reinforcements!" a blight general yelled

"I'd rather run, sir." another Blight soldier said before plasma bolt priced his head as well as the generals

A tank in the distance aimed at Kori, "I have her in my sights? Incineration in five seconds. 4..3..."

Naruto suddenly dropped in front of the tank, looking through the scope before he placed a hand on it and a large ki ball decimated it and the soldier inside it

"Ha Ha! You amuse me with your dispensing of death!" a large Blight said before he grabbed Naruto, "I've never killed a human before!" The Blight's mouth stretched wide, "This is going to be fun."

"Not for you it isn't." Naruto said before Orn arrived and sliced the Blight in two

"Have I offended you Naruto, by taking your assailant?"

"He was weak." Naruto said before he shot at a rooftop where a sniper was killing it, and began to he his ki blast to snipe the blight

A large black raven appeared and flew through the blight, bisecting them, before it reformed into Raven who spat a large fireball at a group of them

Kori ran out of ammo and tossed her gun, before she began to he her starbolts, Kom had lost one of her rifles and tossed a purple starbolt at a lunging Blight and split it in two

Naruto leaned back from a punch and wrapped his tail around the Blight's throat and used it to crush it's throat

H.M.S.S Starfire

Depalo, Isabel and K'tten were still on the ship, "Open a link yo the command ship."

"Aye sir." K'tten said

A member of the Blight appeared on the hologram, "Eww. I keep forgetting how ugly those things are!" Isabel said

"On my world, I am considered quite handsome." The Blight Comander said, "Be that as it is clear we are outnumbered. I request permission to teleport aboard and discus term of our surrender."

"Fine. I will see yu in board I'm two minutes." Depalo said before he need tbr transmission

"Yucant be serious! He'll kill you the first chance he got!" Isabel said

"K'ttm set the ship to self-destruct. One minute and fifty six seconds." Depalo said getting a nod from K'ttem who did as requested before walking over to Isabel

"Wait, what? That why you already evacuated the rest of the crew?!" Isabel asked as K'tten began to take her away

"Come with me if you want to live." K'tten said

Depalo sighed, "Alone at last. For a dominator, being around other sentients is a study in agony. If I am to die this day, I prefer to do it in blessed solitude." he thought as the countdown began, "Maybe that is what she and I always had in common. I could not abide living in a word where my people delivered nothing but pain and suffering as a means to alleviate our own, any more than Koriand'R could continue to live on a world that had so thoroughly abandoned her when her people needed her most. I had served as her first mate for over a year when I found her alone out of uniform in the main cargo hold. I believed I would never see her again. And I was so very glad to learn I was wrong. Goodbye my friend."

"Captain Depalo to Blight Comand. Lower your shields. One to beam aboard." Depalo said

"Sheilds lowered."

Depalo smirked 'Countdown complete!"

Tamaran

Everyone looked up when the Starfire exploded, "Depalo, may X'Hal watch over you forever." Kori said sadly as sh looked at the explosion

"Too many allies to the throne have died!" Kom yelled as she obliterated more of the invaders, "Too much blood has been spilled this day!"

"Huk!" she heard and everyone turned to see that Naruto had took a javeline to the chest for Kom

"Naruto!" Kori yelled

"No." Raven said wide eyed

"By the rings of Roteous!" Orn yelled

"We have them on the run. Let us skin these meat sacks and rule the day!" The High Lord yelled

"Upon the graves of my parents I swear Enough!" Kori yelled before she unleashed a huge explosion of fire

Kori's glowing eyes could be seen through the smoke before she blinked from existence

"Can anyone see the Commander!" Orn yelled

"Kori?!" Kom yelled as she supported Naruto

"There!" Raven pointed and everyone looked up to see Kori had the High Lord by the throat,

"You mistakenly believe you offer people some gift of death! I am here to tell you, pain and suffering is easy. That's why there is so much of it in the universe! You want to experience something unique? Try life. Hope. Love." Kori kissed the High Lord who began to glow as she burned him from the inside out reducing him to ash

Kori looked down to Naruto and flew to him, as he was unconscious, "He took a blow for me." Kom said shocked as Kori took the javelin from Naruto's heart and tossed it aside

One Tamaranean Week Later

A nude Kori was on the balcony of her room, looking to the horizon of her home, "When I was a slave, I spent so many years imagining a time when I would return to my world and take vengeance on a people who had turned their backs on me when I needed them most. When I finally came home however I realized the only way I would ever truly be free was to forgive the world that had betrayed me. I realized the very last thing I wanted was to rule anyone at all." she thought

"You should be the one sitting upon the throne, Koriand'R. It is what our parents always wanted." Kom said stopping out of the room clutching a sheet to her nude body

"Sister." Kori smiled as Kom walked out and stood beside her

"I am not deserving of your compassion, Kor. In truth I never was." Kom said

"You deserve all that and more. You are my liege and you have served your people with pride. Sething I could never do." Kori said looking to the stars

"Without you by my side it means very little." Kom said before she placed a hand on Kori's arm, "Please stay. By my side. We can rule together."

Kori smiled, "Just as Tamaran needs you, my friends need me. I have found happiness, and love among the humans." she said before a loud moan was heard from the room but they ignored it, "For today, maybe forever that is where I must be."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you so much my sister." Kom said kissing Kori's forehead

"And I, you." Kori said

"Am I interrupting?" Naruto asked getting their attention, as K'tten licked along his neck, hugging him from behind as she fondled his balls and stroked his member

"No." Kori smiled

"Raven, and Isabel passed out, so I guess its just the four of us." Naruto said

"You aren't tired?" Kom asked dropping her sheet, as Naruto licked his lips, before within a snap he was in his Super Saiyan transformation

"Not even close." Naruto said before the sisters walked over to home and K'tten, and saw Isabel unconsious on the bed with her ass in the air while sperm dripped from her slit, as a nude Raven was on a table sperm leaking as well

"As the queen of Tamaran, I vow before the night is up my sister, K'tten, and I will tire you out, Saiyan."

"Please, try your best." Naruto smirked before the three nude Tamaraneans rushed him

Earth 8 Months Later, Angean Sea, Unknown Island

Women in Greek garb were all looking at the stars, "The south six point fourth of a fraction, and you can discern the anomaly that Kasia noted." a elderly woman said as she watched the woman observe the stars, "Now fully three factors brighter in its luminance..."

"I think it's a nova." a woman said

"Hmm." a beautiful woman frowned as she focused on something

"And has remained relatively fixed in the sky? Kasia as it is you discovery, perhaps you would like to name this nova?"

"I actually prepared a list, Areto, Vaski-because of its copper color-and Ma'ada!"

"Pallas!" the black haired woman holed stanimg up and pointing, "To the west, a fire in the sky!"

"Let me-" Kasia yelled taking the telescope and looking, "I see it!"

The women stood up, and looked at the jet that was on fire, "A meteor?" one asked

"No its too slow, the-It coming this way!"

"Look!" The black haired woman yelled as the jet crashed at the beach, before she ran off wit the other women following except for one

"We are dicovered."

Earlier, Los Angeles, CA, Capsule Corp

Naruto was alone at the lab when an alert appeared on his computer, "Unathorized entry?" Naruto asked himself, before he tyed on the computer and he saw footage from the Capsule Corp hangar in Nevada of a man climbing into one of the new high tech jets,

Quickly Naruto flew from the window to Navada, and landed before he ducked when the jet shot from the hangar and went super sonic, cursing Naruto pursued it

The jet began to try an lose Naruto, by deploying flares buy they were of no affect, as with a glare Naruto was gaining on the jet, and as they were over the sea, he flew over and landed ontop of it, but a shotgun blast sent him flying back before the jet smacked into him

Naruto looked to the wing, "Sorry jet." he said and destroyed it with two eyebeams

Eyes wide, Naruto saw the pilot had accelerated and the two were headed toward an island, bdcore the ejector seat was activated and the man tried to get away but a ki blast obliterated him just as Naruto was slammed into the island at Mach4

Now

The women arrived at the crash site, "There! Over there!"

"Its a machine of some kind." a woman said

The woman stopped suddenly when the jet was lifted up, and Naruto covered in blood, with his clothes now rags was seen,

"Its a man." a woman gasped

Naruto looked at the woman, amd lifts a hand t the back of his head, amd looked at his palm to see it covered in blood, "Glad Whis isn't here, if he knew how relax I've become even in combat he'd tear me a new...one.." Naruto said before he passed out and collapsed into the sand

 **Finished**


	10. God of War? More like God of Weaklings

Naruto's body was taken by some of the women for medical attention, while the others searched through the crash site, and found the duffel bag of the thief

"This meeting of the council of Themyscira is now in session. General Artemis, if you'll begin."

"Thank you, my queen." Artemis said standing up, "Just prior to dawn this morning, a...vessel from-I have no other words but to call it 'Man's World'- crashed on our shores. 1 man was on bored and survived. Epione attends him now in the surgery, she reports that his wounds all have healed fast except for a heart illness. She promises a full recovery. The belongings possessions and clothing of the man was collected for examination. And I believe Areto has completed an initial analysis."

"That is correct. I am prepared to present preliminary findings to the council." Areto said standing

"Thank you, General Artemis. By all means, Areto, proceed." The queen said

"Based on current assessment, I assert that this man is a warrior. Inside the bag we retrieved it had a form of armor with this insignia." Arto said handing a badge to a women who passed it to the queen, "The rer, white, and blue emblem it. Note the anchor and what is undoubtedly an eagle clutching Poseidon's trident."

"What does it hold in its other talon?" The queen asked

Areto pulled out a Glock, "I believe it is the antecedent to this my queen." she said before she aimed at a vase and pulled the trigger causing the three women to jump at the sound as the vase was destroyed

"Patrons watch and preserve us." the queen said shock

Areto removed the clip, "There were also similar weapons. All do the same thing. Some launch multiple projectiles in rapid succession. The range far surpasses that of our best archers."

"This man has come for war, my queen. Armored and armed, he came to do battle." Artemis said

"He did no such thing!" Castalia said frowning, "For this man to have met our shore mean the patrons permitted it! He was brought to us. He came in dire need."

"Poseidon has ne'er counted himself as an ally, Castalia! Our patrons have enemies this could be the first of-"

"We will save our conclusions until the man awakes, and answers our questions." The queen said

With Naruto

Naruto's eyes opened to see an unfamiliar ceiling, that he looked at for a moment before his eyes widened as he placed a hand on his chest. The difficulty in breathing he had been silently suffering with was gone, "The heart virus...is gone?" he asked himself before he sat up

The princess seeing this jumped down from the window seal, "Epione! He stirs!" the princess yelled getting Naruto's attention, "It's all right. You're going to be fine."

Naruto blinked as he listened to the beautiful woman, before she laid him back down, "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Queen Hippolyta." Diana introduced herself as Naruto blinked before women entered and with the sheet around his waist forced him to the throne room where all the Amazons awaited before he was pushed into a chair and tied down

"Okay." Naruto said slowly

"Welcome to Themyscira. We are the Amazons. We live simple lives, and we wish to keep it that way. There are a few questions we'd like to ask you." Queen Hippolyta said as a glowing lasso was placed across Naruto's shoulder, "Identify yourself."

"I am... Prince Naruto of Planet Sadala, son of Minato, and Kushina." Naruto said despite himself as he struggled to leave out his most important title

"Why have you come here tailed man? The lasso compels you to answer." Hippolyta asked

"Someone stole my jet, and I was trying to retrieve it without damaging it. My illness weakened me enough that the shotgun he shot me with packed more of a punch and he slammed the jet into me at top speed. Seeing that I couldn't do what needed to be done, I destroyed the wing and when he tried to escape I killed him too. I had no intention of coming to this place." Naruto said before

"Why do you have a tail?" Diana asked having been curious about that since he was found along with everyone else who had seen it

"I am a Saiyan. We are a warrior race and there isn't a better race of fighters in the entire multiverse."

"You rule these Saiyans?" Artemis asked

"I was supposed too, but my mother knocked me unconscious and sent me to this planet for my protection." Naruto said causing the women to look at each other, as Naruto suddenly groaned, "Okay, enough of this prying."

Naruto easily reduced the chair he was tied down to into splinters as he rose to his feet, Artemis sprang forward and punched him in the jaw, causing a loud crack to be heard before she screamed as she cradled her broken hand before with a flair of his ki, she was flung away

"I'm going home. If you all wish to keep me prisoner here, then your in for a fight." Naruto said snatching the lasso from around his neck and tossing it aside

The Amazon's all gained blushes on their faces, and Naruto looked down to see that he was totally naked as the sheet had burned away from the brief flare of ki he used

"Halt!" Hippolyta said to the Amazon's who were ready to attack, "This Saiyan isn't a threat to our people. Therefore, it is our duty to see him safely returned to the outside world."

"I wanna be the one to take him back, Mother." Diana said walking forward glancing at the still naked Naruto

"You do not have the experience necessary to lead such an expedition. As in ancient times a contest will determine our emissary to the outside world. Artemis, make the arrangements." Hippolyta said getting a nod from Artemis as the Queen looked to Naruto "Prince Naruto, I wish to learn more about these Saiyan's and Man's World before our champion takes you home."

"Okay, and while I am not shy about my body, I don't think it would be a good idea to walk around in the nude, on an island full of women. Certain parts of myself may call to attention." Naruto said

"We will get you clothes." Areto said causing Naruto to smile

"Thank you." Naruto nodded as the Queen left and Diana followed and stopped her outside

"This is not fair, Mother. I will always lack necessary experience unless given the opportunity." Diana said

"Diana, you may resent my decisions but there are evils in this world that I, as a mother, am compelled to protect you against." Hippolyta replied

"I am a woman now. I no longer need your protection." Diana retorted before an Amazon walked up

"If the princess will not be participating in the contest perhaps she can join me on guard duty." the Amazon offered

"It appears you are going to be busy." Hippolyta said before she turned around and walked off as Diana glared at the Amazon

"What?"

Diana huffed and walked away

Later

Naruto was given a white shirt, and some blue pants although they were tight for his build, he was on the beach, basking in the sun with a peaceful smile on his face

Despite themselves the Amazons blushed watching him, before with a deep breath he focused and clenched his fists tightly

"Hnh Haaaa!" Naruto yelled causing a shockwave to originate from his body, gritting his teeth, Naruto hunched over slightly as his body trembled, as his eyes turned teal, "Hnh Ngh,"

The Amazons looked up as the sky darkened, while electocity sparked around Naruto, before with another flair of ki, sand was pushed away from him as rocks and boulders began to defy gravity,

A yellow light originated from Naruto's skull and overtook his hair before it sparked and his hair raised on end, before snapping into its golden yellow shade with red bangs, as a yellow glow outlined his body

"Hera." Diana said wide eyed beside her mother

"Urg HAAAA!" Naruto yelled as his hair glowed and lengthened to reach the back of his knees, before with a loud scream his eyes went pure white as his hair flashed black, and red fur snapped in and out of existence over his form

Naruto's transformation caused hurricane forced winds to appear, as the ocean became chaotic, while the entirety of Themyscira was shaking

"It feels like the entire world is shaking!" Artemis yelled over the gusts of wind

"Hn Haaaaa!" Naruto's yelling suddenly was overlapped with the roar of his Oozaru form, before with a arch of his back he yelled to the heavens causing a bright glow to overtake him as his ki exploded into a pillar that breeched the skies

The Amazon's covered their eyes before they looked to Naruto and were wide eyed as his red fur covered form was visible to all

"Heh," Naruto smiled looking at his form, "Almost there."

Naruto looked to the Amazons who were looking at him in awe, before he began to walk toward them,

Seeing the super powered alien approach, the Amazon's all tensed ready to draw their weapons, when he came to a stop and bowed to Hippolyta, "Thank you for what you've done for me." he said causing them to gasp

"Y-your welcome." Hippolyta said as Nsruto rose from his bow, "W-what is this form?"

"This is a battle transformation, Super Saiyan the fourth stage." Naruto said before within a blink he was back to normal

"Can all your people do this?" Diana asked

"They have the potential to, yes. Although I doubt any of the Saiyans in this universe has achieved it." Naruto said before his stomach roared causing him to blush brightly an scratch the back of his head, "Sorry, but do you have any food?"

Hippolyta smiled amused, "We are preparing a feast tonight for the competition tomorrow. Join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your sacred practices." Naruto said

"That is kind of you but I would like to hear more about your people." Hippolyta replied getting a nod from Naruto

Next Day

Naruto had enjoyed himself at the feast, he learned more about the Amazon's and told them all he could about his adventures, he was surprised by the lack of hostility he was receiving on the account that he was an alien and not the same as the men who betrayed the Amazon's to begin with

Currently he was standing besides Artemis, and Hippolyta looking down at the Amazons participating in the competition, "This contest will determine the most capable among you to be our emissary to the outside world. Fight with honor."

The Amazons threw spears, had chariot races, an precision test, and a duel

Naruto watched one Amazon in particular, who he knew to be Diana, causing him to smirk, "Something amusing?" Artemis asked noting the smirk

"You'll find out." Naruto said

The competition continued with the victor being chosen by her ability to block a bullet, and only one managed to block it, before the winner stood before Hippolyta

"You fought with honor and intelligence. The gods go with you with the gifts I'm about to bestow. As is the custom our emissary will don the colors of the foreign nation as a sign of respect and peace." Hippolyta said as Amazons brought forth dark red top, with dark blue shorts, "Amazon bracelets formed from shards of Zeus' shield by Hephaestus himself. Finally, the Lasso of Truth bequeathed to us by the goddess Hestia sent here by Eros from Mount Olympus. Now reveal yourself, warrior so that we may fully honor you."

Everyone watched as the victor removed her combat helmet and revealed herself as Diana, causing the smile Hippolyta wore to wane slightly, "I have no doubt you will serve us well my daughter."

Diana looked to Naruto who was smiling slightly. before his attention went to a Amazon who walked up to Artemis, "Alexa's dead." she whispered

Naruto was then lead to the beach, as Hippolyta, Diana, and Artemis rushed off, looking at the horizon, Naruto after an hour heard footsteps and turned to see Hippolyta and Artemis, "Sorry for your lost." he said standing up

Artemis nodded but remained silent, "Naruto, can I trust that you will help my daughter combat Ares, and the traitor?"

"My queen," Artemis began but Hippolyta raised her hand

"A Saiyan never runs from a fight." Naruto smirked

"Good. I don't know why, but I think I can trust that you are a friend to the Amazons, and should you prove me wrong I will hunt you for all time and deliver you to Hades myself."

Naruto smirked, "You should really stop flirting with me." he said causing Hippolyta to smirk as she scoffed, before the two grasped each others forearm, "I will get you your daughter back in one piece."

"Thank you." Hippolyta said before they all looked to a small hill as Diana appeared in her new suit

"I am ready, Mother." Diana said walking over

"Then go now. Follow the path of misery, of death and destruction and you will find Ares. May Gaea be with you, Diana. All of Themyscira all of the world depends on you."

Diana nodded and looked to Naruto who began to levitate, "Ready?"

Smiling Diana, slowly began to rise off the ground to his level, "I can't wait."

"Lets see how fast you are shall we."

The Amazons watched as the two suddenly shot into the distance and vanished from view in seconds, "We should not have let her go." Artemis announced

"I don't see how we could've stopped her." Hippolyta said

"I could have shot her in the leg. Not near an artery, of course." Artemis replied

"You are the soul of thoughtfulness, Artemis." Hippolyta smiled

"Do you really think it is wise to trust the tailed man?" Artemis asked

"Until he gives me a reason otherwise. Yes."

"He could be deceiving us." Areto said

"With the power he displayed, I doubt he would need to resort to trickery if he wanted to enslave us." Hippolyta replied, "I sense he has a lot of pride, and he bowed to me in his strongest form. That says a lot."

"You just think he is appealing." Artemis scoffed

"As I'm sure all our sisters do." Hippolyta smirked looking to Artemis, "You say more then few tried to lay with him?"

"I will step up their training immediately." Artemis frowned

"No need. I may try myself should he return." Hippolyta said smiling as her most trusted friend looked at her in surprise

15 Minutes Later

Naruto, and Diana flew over the United States, "Where are we going Naruto?"

"You can't exactly go around wearing that, if you want to keep a low profile. I'm taking you to a friends place."

"Can this friend be trusted?" Diana asked

"I trust her with my life." Naruto said

Moments Later, San Diego, CA

Naruto and Diana landed in front of a beach front mansion, "The air in Man's World tastes dirty." Diana frowns

"It is. Most humans don't take care of nature as they should." Naruto said knocking on the door, before it opened and a little girl was seen causing Diana to smile

"Uncle Naru!" the little girl screamed diving for Naruto who smiled and picked her up

"Hey Destiny, how have you been?" Naruto asked

"Fine, mommy came home and said we will have a tea party with Butterface." Destiny said causing Naruto to smile

"I like tea, can I come?" Naruto asked

"No, no boys aloud." Destiny said causing Naruto to give an over exaggerated gasp

"Not even your favorite uncle?" Naruto asked

"No." Destiny said shaking her head before she saw Diana

"Destiny meet my new friend Diana." Naruto introduced

"Hello." Diana said smiling at the first child she jas ever seen

"Hi! Want to go to my tea party?" Destiny asked

"I'm sure she's very busy sweetheart." Stephanie said walking to the door as Destiny gave a pout, "Naruto, clothes are kinda tight don't you think?"

"Better than you think. I need to change, along with Diana here." Naruto said

"Come in."

Moments Later

Diana was given a blue motorcycle jacket, and some black jeans and boots, while Naruto walked out in a simple red t-shirt and black jeans and simple sneakers, currently Naruto and Diana were sitting across the table from Stephanie and a thick African american woman

"Explain why this man who stole my jet from a secret hanger, had ties to the military Etta?" Naruto asked frowning

"There has been whispers of a new division beginning to exclusively monitor alien and metahuman situations. Your good friends with the Precident, and his family, along with the fact that you keep the crime level in California low, and have saved the world from annihilation without causing damage. Also not to forget you are the owner of the most influential corporation in the world. You are pretty much untouchable, but Lex Luthor has been making a case and has people listening. You may be on our side, but he sees you as to uncontrollable and wants to dissect you and every alien he could get his hands on."

"So this soldier works for this new shady division with ties to Luthor." Naruto said getting a nod from Etta

"Your not counted as a vigilante Naruto. People know your face, your story and where to find you. The world sees you as a man trying to do right, but with Superman the other powerful alien on this planet causing all types of destruction and his secrecy makes people in the government nervous that he may just up and decide to turn from the light. They may try to leverage you to be their deterrent."

"Please, I've been waiting for an excuse to fight the Kryptonian." Naruto said as how wouldn't he, a super powered alien that draws power from the sun, a great opponent for a Saiyan

"I'll keep a ear out on anything concerning you." Etta said getting a nod before she remembered something, "Oh yeah, there has been reports of The Flash making regular visits to Capsule Corp, what's that about?"

"I've decided to open my doors to all aliens and metas looking to learn about their powers and teach them control so that they may continue to live normal lives."

"Well be careful with that info. No telling what Amanda Waller, Luthor, and Sam Lane would do to get that information."

"Its only assesible by me." Naruto said getting a nod from Etta

Naruto looked to Stephanie who was glaring at him, "Whats the deal with you bringing in some strange woman in some weird suit to my house? I told you after Kori that, that was enough."

"Relax, Diana is an Amazon who is here to find the God of War Ares, and I'm helping her out." Naruto said

"Only you." Stephanie said with a sigh as Naruto shrugged

"Tell him." Etta said looking at her sister in law

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to retire from the league. I've gotten so bored with the game. I've won every award since my rookie season and I don't want to miss out on anymore of Destiny's life." Stephanie said looking to her daughter who was outside with Diana swinging around a stick

"I support your decision." Naruto smiled, "Mike, and Destiny do miss you while your out on the road."

"Where are KorI, Isabel, and Rachel?" Stephanie asked

"Kori is with Kara, Isabel is at her mothers, and I convinced Zatanna to help Rachel with her magic."

"I didn't realize you were still sleeping with the magician." Etta said

"Whenever she needs her itch scratched." Naruto smirked before the three looked to the balcony door when it opened and Destiny and Diana walked in

"Naruto, are you finished, we must find Ares." Diana said getting a nod as he stood up

"Always a pleasure to see you girls." Naruto said before he looked down to Destiny, and began to ruffle her hair, "Especially you little warrior."

"You going to beat up more bad guys?"

"Thats right." Naruto smirked

"Be careful." Destiny said glaring at Naruto who nodded smiling before the girl looked to Diana, "Come back and visit soon Diana!"

"Your always welcome here." Stephanie said causing Diana to smile at them

"I promise, I shall return." Diana said before she and Naruto left

Capsule Corp

Naruto and Diana were walking to his lab, "Not comfortable?' he asked as Diana adjusted her jacket

"Anxious, this garb may hinder my fighting ability." Diana said

"Then rake it off when the fight starts, you have your original clothes on underneath right?"

."Yes." Diana nodded

"Than don't worry to much." Naruto smiled before he walked to a computer and sat down

"So tell me, about this Ares guy." Naruto said

"Imagine a god whose sole mission is to propagate terror to incite eternal war and fan the flames of hate. A god who won't stop until the Earth's populous Amazon and outsider alike, lies murdered in a battlefield grave."

Naruto looked at Diana with an raised eyebrow before he turned to the computer, "Now, this is interesting. Right around the time of his escape the number of violent incidents increased dramatically in the area. A car bomb in Turkey, a workplace shooting in Greece a farmer kills his family in Crete.*

"Proximity to Ares literally inspires acts of rage in those gripped by fear and anger." Diana frowned

"This might be the break we need. Eventually a pattern will form that will allow us to pinpoint his exact location. So for now, we wait. Want to see the sites?"

"What did you have in mind?" Diana asked

Naruto took Diana around Los Angeles, and introduced her to all types of places starting with the carnival, where he taught her how to play games and she easily got the hang of it and won at every turn, the stuff animals would be given to Destiny.

He then took her to a museum and told her about all the strong women of the outside world, currently they were at his place, "Here we are, my place." Naruto said letting her in, "So tell me, what do you think about man in the outside world so far?"

"So now it's my turn to be interrogated?" Diana smirked which Naruto returned, "Well, I'll never tell."

"You will, because while the Amazons have the truth lasso, I've got Bourbon." Naruto said as he walked over and grabbed two glasses and a decanter, before pouring them a glass, "A toast...to different cultures finding common ground."

"A most noble endeavor." Diana smiled

"Well don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep." Naruto said before they tapped their drinks and sipped

The two sat talking and drinking, "Hippolyta and Ares? Really? The whole god of war thing didn't raise any red flags?"

"You think that's bad? Zeus seduced one of my mom's friends by turning into a swan. A swan. True story."

"That is weird." Naruto said as he refilled their glasses

"As long as I can remember, I've had dreams of being the one who reunited Themyscira with the outside world. Of being that bridge. It just feels like so much depends on me right now." Diana sighed finishing her glass and immediately refilling it

"You'll do fine, D. Your a strong, smart, kind, and beautiful woman. You earned the right to be here, if anyone is capable of reuniting your people with the world its you." Naruto smiled refilling his glass as Diana smiled

"You think so? I am the youngest on Themyscira, and don't have lot of experience."

"Everyone starts out without experience. Trust your training and yourself to make the right decisions and you'll do your people proud." Naruto said standing up

"Are you feeling alright?" Diana asked

"The stuff humans refer to as alcohol doesn't affect me." Naruto said walking to the screen door and walking out into the back followed by Diana and the two looked up at the moon,

"I've enjoyed my time in Man's World, I am glad you are the first man I've ever met."

"Even though I'm an alien?" Naruto asked

"I'm not exactly normal either, I was made from Clay." Diana shrugged causing Naruto to chuckle slightly before a tree from the surrounding forest was knocked down and two large creatures walks forward

One wore greek armor with the most defining feature being the snakes that was his beard

"Is that a Minotaur?" Naruto asked

"Agents of Ares, I presume." Diana said

"I am Deimos." the snake for beard having creature spoke, "My comrade and I was sent to kill the Amazon who returned the alien. Ares will be most pleased when I bring back your remains."

The Minotaur roared before it charged forward along with Deimos, "I'll take the one called Deimos." Diana said

"Your mission." Naruto shrugged before he caught the Minotaurs horn stopping it from running him through before he kneed it in the face sending it upright a ki blast to the face killed it, "Pathetic beast."

Diana dodged to the side from Deimos charging swing before he turned and punched her into the side of Naruto's house,

Deimos charged again, but Diana shot forward and kneed him in the face before kicking him in the jaw sending him to a tree that she tackled him through

Diana backed away dodging a left and right swing before she parried the two blows and leaned back as the snakes snapped at her, before she grabbed them and flipped Deimos onto his back and ripped the snake heads off causing him to growl,

Diana made to kick Deimos I'm he face but he caught her arm and swung her up into a tree and tossed her at Naruto but she flipped and dragged her feet in the ground and came to a stop at Naruto's chest

"Is he giving you trouble?" Naruto asked smirking as Diana looked up at him

"Not at all." Diana said before Deimos charged at the two and when he was atop of them Diana turned and elbowed him in the gut before she flipped and kicked him in the jaw, and as he stumbled she grabbed him arm and swung him into the ground and punched him deeper into it with 4 quick punches before she grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air with her lasso wrapping around his form before Deimos was slammed back into the ground

Deimos groaned before he began to try and burst from the lasso, "Save your energy. You're not going to break the lasso." Diana said as Naruto walked over, "So wanna tell me where Ares is?"

"No, no, I will not betray my master."

"Trust me, buddy, you don't have a choice. Might as well answer the question." Naruto said

"I answer only to Ares." Deimos said before the surviving snake of his beard bit his neck causing him to scream before he collapsed into dust with a amulet being left behind

Naruto picked up the amulet, and looked it over, before he tossed it to Diana, "Familiar?" he asked

"The symbol of Tartarus. The Greek underworld." Diana amswered with as frown

Later, Greece

Naruto and Diana were flying over a volcano and saw an military base a few miles away, "The cult of Ares they existed in ancient times and it seems they've been waiting patiently for his return."

"Hm." Naruto pointed a finger and all the men in the base were suddenly surrounded by a purple glow and rose off the ground before with a quickly jerk of his finger to the sky the men were launched into orbit

Naruto and Diana landed in the empty base, and began to walk to the entrance of Tartarus, "So what happens after you take down Ares?"

"I return to Themyscira for good, I suppose." Diana frowned softly

"Hm, that's a shame. I may be considered a friend to your people but I seriously doubt I can just make routine visits." Naruto said

"Yes, I will miss you when I return."

"And I'll miss you here as well." Naruto smiled before they entered a cave that and saw three dogs tearing each other apart, and men beating each other to death, "I'd say he's here."

"Along with the traitor." Diana nodded before they came to the end of a cave, where a man was strapped to a table, "The gates are sealed. He planned his escape to coincide with the Blood Moon the one night of the year the gates can be opened. But to do that, a sacrifice must be made to Hades."

"Can't let that happen." Naruto said before he blinked from existence

Ares began to chant in greek as he raised his dagger before his wrist was grabbed by Naruto, "Is that anyway to treat your subordinates?" Naruto asked before he punbed Ares in the gut causing him to drop the dagger, before a jab to the temple sent Ares flying toward Diana who jumped and kicked Ares in the face semding flying to the ceiling but Naruto appeared and stepped on Ares back sending him to the ground

With a groan, Ares began to get up, "It's over, Ares. I'm taking you back to Themyscira. On the bright side, you'll have the company of a new cellmate." Diana said glaring at Phersephone

"Surely you don't think a god can be so easily defeated, do you?" Ares smirked before he said something in greek and the tomb began to rumble as the statues of two demonic looking hawks began to crumble before they burst from their stone prisons

"Whatever happens, stop Ares from opening the gates." Diana said charging at the demon birds and wrapped her lasso around ones neck before she slammed it into the ground before hopping onto its back and snapping its neck

Naruto headed for the dagger when Ares slid in front of him and punched him in the face, causing Naruto's head to turn slightly but Naruto was otherwised unaffected as Ares looked in surprise

"Weak." Naruto said before Ares gasped as his eyes faded out when Naruto punched him in the gut, "You claim the title of God, yet I don't sense godlike strength from you."

Persephone slashed at Naruto with her sword t get him to release a choking Ares, but the sword gained spiderweb cracks along the blade after hitting Naruto

"What would you know of a gods strength, mortal?" Ares asked glaring

"I am a God of Destruction." Naruto smirked causing Ares to gasp

"You lie! That is only a myth!" Ares yelled

"Lile you are, you mean?' Naruto asked before Ares kneed him in the chin till he was released and ran for his dagger

Naruto watched the man smirking, before he caught Persephone's wrist when she tried to stab him with another dagger, "You betrayed your sisters for some poser who doesn't give a damn about you. Why?" he asked

"None of your business." Persephone said

"Your right." Naruto nodded before he lifted up the rogue Amazon and slammed her into the ground and a kick to the midsection sent her flying a bit away before Naruto appeared in her path and punched her in the face, "Forgive me if I don't treat you with kid gloves. My mother always told me that my opponent should be treated the same regardless of gender."

Persephone groaned as she spat blood onto the ground and climbed to her knees, before she and, Naruto heard Diana yell in pain

Looking over the two saw a hawk creature had Diama in its talons squeezing the life out of her, with narrowed eyes Naruto flew to the creature and when it turned to face him a hook to its face sent it into the ground and when Naruto landed it snapped at him but Naruto grabbed ahold of it's fang and a ki blast through the mouth killed it

Naruto looked to Ares to see he had o0emed the gates, and just watched, "Maybe he'll actually pose as challenge. Next time." he thought as he freed the unconscious Diana and teleported away

Naruto's Home

Diana groaned as she awoke just as Naruto entered with a sword, "Finally up I see." he said

"Did you...? Did you stop Ares?" Diana asked

"No, I didn't." Naruto said

"What? Why not?" Diana asked sitting up

"I had to save you." Naruto said and was slapped for his troubles, "What the?"

"I didn't need you to save me. I needed you to stop Ares."

"Yeah well, I promised your mother that I will make sure you remain alive and complete your mission. So I had to chose between stopping Ares at that moment and delivering your corpse to your mother, or saving you, and we stop Ares later."

"You should have saved the world instead of me." Diana frowned looking away

"Your a good person Di, I figured the world's not worth saving if you're not in it." Naruto said causing Diana to blush, "Come on, there's work to be done."

Naruto handed Diana the sword as she stood up, "What is this? I am unfamiliar with this style of weapon." Diana asked admiring the blade work

"Its a nodachi, not Greek or anything but I figured you could get more use out of it than I can." Naruto said

"Thank youm" Diana smiled before she raised the nodachi into the air, "To battle!"

"Heh." Naruto laughed

Washington DC, White House

"You've waited patiently, my friends but the time has come once again to spread my gospel of death. Now, let the natural state of mistrust and betrayal run through the soul of every man until I may walk across the earth on the backs of 5 billion corpses." Ares preached to his men before a large explosion sent him and Persephone back, before they looked up to see their army decimated and looked up to see Naruto and Diana

"What have you done?!" Ares shouted

"You like it? I call it Dirty Fireworks." Naruto smirked before Ares with a yell jumped at him with his sword aimed high, but Naruto grabbed his arm and moving the slash aside before Diana slashed Ares along the torso causing him to yell in pain as the blade sliced clean through his armor before a hook from Naruto sent him flying into the water

Ares rebounded and looked up to see Diana and Persephone trading sword slashes, but Naruto was no where in sight, "Your just a huge disappointment." Naruto said causing Ares to turn around and eat a punch to the jaw, a lower hook to the ribs, and an elbow to the chin,

Ares skipped across the water, to the beach, causing those having a bonfire to scream amd back up, "Pst. Behind you." Naruto whispered in position for a ki beam attack, Ares quickly turned around but it was to late, "Galick Gun!"

A purple beam overtook Ares who screamed in pain, "Zues!" was the last thing he managed to get out before he was obliterated

"No!" Persephone yelled before she growled and renewed her assault on Diana, who batted away her strikes, and turned around kicking the back of Persephones foot sending her to the ground and before she could rise to continue the fight Diana's blade was at her neck

"Its over, Persephone." Diana said as the rogue Amazon glared for a moment and laid back down, before she looked to Naruto who walked forward with the helm of Ares,

"Sovenir." Naruto said holding the helm to Diana who smiled taking it

Later, Themyscira

Persephone was on trail for her betrayal, "I'm sorry, my queen. I never meant to fall in love." she said to Hippolyta

"Love? The Amazons are warriors. You turned your back on your sisters." Hippolyta retorted

"No, it is you who did that when you turned your back on mankind." Persephone said as Hippolyta stood up

"You were given a life of peace and beauty." Hippolyta began but Persephone spoke loudly

"And denied one of families and children. Yes, Hippolyta, the Amazons are warriors but we are women too." Persephone said causing Hippolyta to look surprise before sh looked around and saw the Amazon's all looking sad some even rubbing their stomachs, even Artemis was looking down

"Perhaps you are right." Hippolyta sighed and looked to Naruto and Diana who were in the crowd, before she turned back to Persephone, "But you killed Alexa, that will not be excused. You will be taking Ares place."

Persephone nodded before Artemis walked up and led her away, "Naruto." Hippolyta called causing the Saiyan to walk forward, "You have our gratitude for assisting us with our problem, and keeping your promise to me."

"It was nothing. The truth is, from what I remember of my home. Amazon's have much in common with the females of my race. I enjoyed being your company. Hopefully we'll meet again." Naruto said before he bowed in respect to them all, and began to leave

"Naruto wait!" Diana yelled rushing forward as everyone watched

Naruto turned to Diana, and raised an eyebrow, "Sup princes-mmph!?"

Diana dove forward and slammed her lips into Naruto's own, causing her sisters to cheer, "Stay for tonights feast in honor of our victor over Ares." Diana requested

"If you'd have me." Naruto smiled looking to Hippolyta

"I'll allow it." Hippolyta nodded before Diana dragged Naruto away

"My queen tonight is the Feast of the Five. You sure about this?" Areto asked only for Hippolyta to smirk

That Night

Naruto was in heaven, The Feast of the Five was a day the Amazons pay homage to the five original goddesses who took part in their creation. Aside from constant prayer and worship the occasion began with a hunt in honor to the goddess Artemis. A harvest was also celebrated in honor of the goddess Demeter. A feast was then held in honor of the remaining goddesses, and that is where the debauchery started

Everywhere around him was naked Amazons, while Naruto was holding Hippolyta against the wall, thrusting into her, "Hera, your amazing." Hippolyta gasped as she ran her hands through his hair while he continued to lift her up and down on his cock

"So are you." Naruto groaned as he began to suck on her neck, as Hippolyta clutched onto him looking at her sisters who Naruto had already played with be eaten out by those still waiting for a turn

Hippolyta suddenly unwrapped her legs from his waist and kicked off the wall sending Narto falling back through a table with her still ontop of him as she began to ride him more aggressively cupping her breast as Naruto smacked her ass before they both came with loud moans

Hippolyta panted and grabbed Nsruto by his throat as she leaned down and licked his cheek before she kissed him hungrily, "You should feel honored, Naruto. The feast of the Five is our most sacred feast, amd you have become the first man to participate in it and given permission to lay with the Amazons. Perhaps I should forbid your return to Man's World and keep you here so the Amazon's could have you to ourselves." she said grinding against him

Naruto smirked unbothered by the grip on his throat, as he squeezed Hippolyta's ass cheek, before grabbing a firm grip of her blonde hair, "I would have no problem with that," Naruto suddenly flipped Hippolyta over and slammed her into the ground causing cracks to form, "but you would have to actually make me submit first."

"Is that a challenge?" Hippolyta asked moaning as Naruto gave short thrusts before he nibbled on her ear,

"I haven't even cut lose yet, and your sisters couldn't handle me, not even Artemis. So Queen of the Amazons, tell me if I a Saiyan Prince and God of Destruction make you submit to me, does that mean I become King of the Amazons?"

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Diana asked hugging Naruto from behind grabbing his hair and tilting his head back as he laughed

"Of course I would, leading a civilizariom of beautiful warrior women, more than strong enough to be my mates amd worthy to help repopulate my people, so that I could lead them the right way. It'll be a dream." Naruto smiled

"Well Saiyan Prince. Show us why you think you can make the Queen and Princess of the Amazon's agree to join your harem." Hippolyta said

Naruto smirked as Diana gave love bites to his neck, am within a flash he was now a Super Saiyan2, before a large cloud of smoke and 100s of equally transformed nude Naruto's appeared causing the Amazons to gasp,

"Go. Hippolyta, and DI ana wish to see what I am made of, and they will." Naruto said looking to the mother and daughter duo before he took Diana's chin and kissed her, as he began to fuck Hippolyta into a crater

Within the cloaked island of Themyscira loud moans and groans were heard from the shaking island as clones of the Saiyan spread throughout the island with an Amazon each. One even going to the cell of Persephone, while the original made love to Hippolyta and Diana.

Later

It was now the afternoon, and Naruto after getting washed up was saying goodbye to the Amazons, "I had fun."

"So did we." Diana smiled as her sisters laughed behind them, "I guess this is it." she sighed

"Yeah." Naruto said softly

"Maybe not." Hippolyta said walking forward and handing Diana her outfit

"What is this?" Diana asks shocked

"It is your mission. It is why Hera delivered you to us in the first place. It is time again to open the lines of communication between man and woman. Something I should have done a long time ago. And you, my daughter, will serve as our ambassador. But there is one condition." Hippolyta said causing a smiling Diana to look at her

"Yes?"

"You must visit home often." Hippolyta said causing Diana to hug her, before she raced off to change, "Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked

"You are always welcome here, but only you. Should another man find his way to Themyscira by your doing. I will kill you." Hippolyta said stepping closer, "We have showed you so much trust on account that you come from another multiverse, so your not like the Men who have betrayed us, do not break the trust and faith we have out in you."

"I won't." Naruto nodded, "On my honor am pride as a Saiyan and as a Warrior. I won't betray any of you. You all are my family now."

The Amazons smiled before Diana returned and the two set out smiling as they flew off holding hands.

 **Finished**

 **I know this was supposed to be the Justice League chapter but I just had to introduce Wonder Woman, and being the pervert that I was had to give Naruto a Themyscira fuck fest.**

 **Speaking of pervs, why hasn't any one done a lemon story for Naruto like dude megamatt09 done for Harry Potter, with females from comics, tv shows, movies, books, anime, cartoons etc.**

 **Anyway, Justice League's fight with Darkseid begans next chapter, he will be accompanied by Steppenwolf, and I need a Dragon Ball franchise villian, maybe Majin Buu.**

 **After Nappa will arrive followed by Turles and the Saiyans.**

 **Also in my mind Chakra, Magic, and Ki are all in the same family meaning Ki blast hurt Kryptonians**

 **Someone asked why Naruto hasn't went Great Ape, and it's because Capsue Corp has satilliets around the world that were made to keep Blutz waves from entering Earth, and only Naruto can deactivate the sheild**


	11. Justice League War

1 Month Later

Naruto was standing under a waterfall focusing, the past month had been peaceful just filled with work, Diana had gotten into her job as Ambassador and a friend of Etta's was commanded to be her representative since Naruto wasn't in the military, some guy named Steve Trevor, he was alright when he wasn't trying to flirt with Diana,

Kori was now actively helping people going around and saving those in captivity, she has become a huge thorn in the side of human traffickers.

Raven was still training with Zatanna and with him in the ways of Chakra. Zatanna was at first hesitant to train her since she could tell Raven was a half demon, but Naruto gave her a stern talking too, and even helped Raven change her demon form a bit (Search Purgatori)

With Isabel she had quit the airline and was working for Capsule Corp as a scientist, and with him well Naruto had been really chill, he had made frequent visits to Themyscira giving the Amazons new tech and weapons

Cat and Lois had came to a presentation for a new handgun he made after a cop shot an unarmed man, the I.C.E.R.S were basically guns but instead of lethal bullets they just knocked a target out for 10 minutes, after he and the two reporters had fun before Lois told him that she and Clark may be getting together, he just fucked her harder.

Naruto had also taken to training his friend Barry aka The Flash. Naruto had studied the Speed Force the source of his power, and told Barry that he should learn to fight and train, as it turns out Barry never trained a day in his life before he got his speed and rarely did so now. Which wasn't good as Narjto theorized that the reason a speedster got stuck in the Speed Force after they ran to fast was because their bodies couldn't handle the strain. He also hypothesized that Barry if he had the will, he could be the strongest person on Earth, even stronger than Superman

So for 6 hours everyday Barry would come to Naruto, spar, and do all his exercise in the gravity room and learn to control his speed force lightning.

Another thing, General Sam Lane had begun making noise about meta humans, and aliens, bringing out likeminded people, most of which were diehard Christians who still hated on Naruto for the interview he did, some police forces now had a task to bring in vigilantes and figure out their identities and how their powers worked

Naruto was exempt and kept Kori, Diana, and Raven out of that, by being deputized by the mayor of California.

Recently Naruto had also formed a 3 way partnership with Wayne Tech, and the U.S Government to form The Department of Damage Control, an organization that will specialize in acquiring and storing unique artifacts while acting from physical and media standpoints. Naruto, Bruce, and The Preseident had to appoint a representative each to represent them, and each person if they agreed were given thorough background checks, their finances would be watched extensively, and if any of the inventory were to come up missing they would be immediately fired.

A very strict job, so the right people had to be in place. Lex tried to get in on the deal but with his well known grudge against Superman, and aliens in general, it was not an option. Construction crews didn't like the new business so Naruto personally went out and talked with them, the main reason they all had was that Construction companies loved the damage done by meta humans and vigilantes fighting as it meant more money for them, and they were afraid with this new company it would affect their wages.

Naruto solved that by buying them out, and hiring them after a long interviewing process. Naruto opened the door to excons looking to truly make an honest living as it was good money and they would be getting paid weekly.

Secretly Bruce, and Naruto also had been putting small trackers on every artifact found, so if any came up missing they would know.

Hearing his phone ring, Naruto blinked out of existence and appeared beside his belongings and saw that Bruce was calling, "Hm?" he was about to answer it but the call immediatly ended, "Stubborn bat."

Naruto put down his phone, Bruce was like all warriors to prideful to ask for help, just like him , besides if he was in mortal danger the sensors in Bruce's suit would alert him

Gotham City

Bruce had called Naruto to help but he immediately changed his mind, Gotham was his to protect. Currently he was in pursuit of a culprit who had tried to arm a bomb at the docks and spewed fire at police, while helicopters pursued him

GCPD officers armed to the teeth watched Batman, "We have Batman in our sights." a man aiming an sniper rifle reported, "He's running after someone."

"Man? Woman? What?" Harvey Bullock asked being the leader of the task force

"Can't tell. Face is covered."

"Is it one of them?" Harvey asked

"The way their leaping 20ft at a time. I'd say yes."

"Then bring them both down!"

Bruce continued to run as the officers on the helicopter opened fire the bullets having no affect, "I so owe Naruto big time." he said as he jumped another rooftop and the boosters in the soles of his boots activated allowing him to speed at the clocked figure that turned toward him before he tackled it

A hideous alien face popped from beneath the clock as Batman pinned the creature to the ground, "What were you doing at the docks? Talk before I-"

The aliens mouth began to light up, and quickly Batman flipped away as a stream of fire burst from the aliens mouth

As he skidded to a stop, Bruce looked up and ate a punch from the alien causing him to grunt before a green light appeared causing Batman and the alien to look up before a truck construct appeared and slammed into the alien, while Batman rolled out the way

"Batman?" Green Lantern John Stewart asked floating forward, "You're real?"

"And your to damn bright. Turn down the light before they see us." Batman said

"Before who sees us?"

"This is Gotham P.D. Put your hands in the air."

Green Lantern and Batman looked over to see 3 helicopters approaching, "They don't like us much." John said putting his hands up

"The world's afraid of us." Bruce replied

"You say that like it's a good thing." John retorted

"It's necessary." Bruce said before he looked back at the alien whose cloak was destroyed revealing golden armor before it spat flames at them, and quickly he tackled John out the way, "Move."

The helicopters moved out the way as the akin took off growing wings and flying away,

"Take your glow stick and go home. Gotham's mine." Bruce said diving off the rooftop and his suit ejected a cape and his boosters activated taking him after the alien

"No, see, this entire space sector is my beat."

"Space Sector?"

"I'm not the only Green Lantern, my partner is away. We protect this sector of space. I was alerted to an unauthorized extra-terrestrial presence in Gotham." John said

"Extraterrestrial? Witnesses spotted this thing trying to plant some kind of bomb downtown. When the cops confronted it, it spewed fire from its mouth." Batman said

"Yeah, I noticed, but fire is no problem for me. Green Lantern can do anything." John said

Batman remained silent watching as the alien turned and spat fire at them but he dodged while John had to put up a shield

The alien slammed John into a building and tried to leave but Bruce fell onto it and wrapped his arms around its neck. In response the alien began to slam into buildings before flying back first into one causing Bruce to grunt in pain as his grip was weakened enough for the alien to get free

The alien flew under John's cage construct and into the sewer, which made the two drop into said sewer and follow it

"So what are your powers anyway? Can you fly?" John asked

"No." Bruce said

"Super Strength?" John asked

"No."

"Are you just some regular guy in a high tech batsuit?" John asked causing Bruce to turn to him and smirk, "Are you freaking kidding me?" John asked

"What's this do?" Bruce asked holding up John's ring

"Huh?" John asked wide eyed as his Lantern uniform vanished to reveal that he was in an marine uniform underneath

"No buttons. I assume it works off concentration." Bruce asked walking deeper into the sewer

"How did you do that?" John glared

"You weren't concentrating." Bruce smirked before Joh commanded the ring to return to him giving him back his uniform

"You won't do that again." John glared

"Unless I want to." Bruce said before he motioned for John to stop, and the two saw the alien place a box to the wall and preased a button causing a red glow to overtake the box

"Bomb!" John yelled flying forward

"Lantern, wait." Bruce yelled running after John as the alien looked at them

"For Darkseid." the alien hissed before it exploded

John managed to make a bank vault construct around himself and Bruce surviving the explosion before he dismissed it, "Dark side? What's that, a band?"

"Some kind of death cry. It wanted to take us with it. All to protect this." Batman frowned

"I'm on it. Ring, scan and identify." John said holding his ring to the device

"Initiating scan...Processing...Unable to identify." the ring said

"That's impossible. The ring knows what the Guardians know and the Guardians know everything." John frowned in confusion as Bruce held up a device to the the device

"It doesn't scan like a bomb. More like an alien computer."

"Alien? Maybe this is connected to that guy in Metropolis?" John asked having became a Green Lantern after the kryptonian appeared and been off world since, so he knew nothing of the Saiyan living in California,

"Superman." Bruce said

"You've met him?" John asked

"Once or twice. Lets go." Bruce said taking the device and walking off contemplating if maybe Naruto would be the best bet to learn about this thing, but Clark was closer, "We need to know more about this thing."

Central City, S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry was in his Speed Lab, standing in a Circe as he was surrounded by the remaining droids Naruto gave him, and as he lifted up a hand lightning appeared before he tossed it at a droid and the droid deflected the lightning bolt to another and so on and so on, getting faster each time before the droids began to move and Barry began to dodge the bolt that continued to get faster

"Nothing on the markings or the design, Cisco?" Barry asked grunting as he moved his head just in time

"No, Dozens of tests and we're still unable to learn a single thing. We know less now than when you brought it days ago." Cisco said in the cortex as he looked over to Caitlin who was doing an autopsy on an identicle alien that Bruce and John had dealt with

"Maybe we'll catch a break with the metal scan." Caitlin said only for the computer to ding an they got nothing

"You guys have been working around the clock on this. Maybe you should get some rest." Barry said grunting as he was forced to do a matrix dodge but quickly had to turn over onto his knees and kicked up as a bolt almost took out his legs

"We need to know why that creature needed it planted in the city." Cisco said

"Okay, so what do we know?" Barry asked stepping back and turning from a bolt

"It's broadcasting some kind of signal. And we've tracked similar signals emitting from Gotham and Metropolis." Caitlin said sitting down

"Then it's talking to someone." Barry frowned

"You don't want to call in our new boss?" Cisco asked speaking of Naruto who had brought S.T.A.R. Labs after the accelerator fiasco, when Wells was pronounced dead, and he just let them do what they always been doing and paying them handsomely leaving Barry, and the two to run the lab.

"Not yet." Barry said before he stopped dodging and grabbed the lightning bolt grunting when it tried to push him back but he kept his footing and with a clench of his hand it exploding into a shower of sparkles

"Whatever training your doing with Naruto, I'd say it's really showing results." Cisco said having had Barry on a computer screen

"I'd say." Barry smirked

Metropolis

A green jet dematerailized on a rooftop, "Superman's close. I've been tracking his flight path." Bruce said looking at the map in his mask as a blue dot was seen moving

"On what? Your own satellite?" John asked only for Bruce to look at him, "I was kidding. You have a satellite?"

"Here he comes." Bruce said just as Superman appeared punching one of the aliens, into one of the Luthor Corp abandoned buildings before a blur of blue was seen as the building suffered damage from the fight

Bruce and John landed in front of the building with John entering as Bruce looked around feeling that thy ere being watched before he quickly ducked as John was sent flying from the building

"Clark."

"Bruce, what brings you here? Is this guy with you?

"I wish he weren't. I am here because of this." Bruce said holding up the device

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes you have. He blew up." Clark frowned

"We think it's alien."

"Well, it's not Kryptonian." Clark said

"Worth a shot." Bruce shrugged

"You ask Naruto?" Clark asked

"Looks like I'll have to now. He's going to rub my nose in this." Bruce groaned as he looked over to John who came back rubbing his jaw

"Apologies, I thought you were with the alien that attacked me." Clark apologized getting a grunt from John

"You got lucky."

Helicopters arrived, "Let's move." Bruce said before the three got into the sewer, "Someone is strategically placing these boxes. We have to find out who and why before it's too late."

"Should we move now?" a stoic voice asked as two figures observed the area the trips just left

"We want the Saiyan. The Kryptonian, and Lantern are no threat."

"I can't sense him."

"Neither can I, but when the Parademon army is unleashed and Darkseid arrives he will be here. Saiyans love a fight. And when he comes he will be mine. Head back, Jiren. I can deal with him alone."

Hn." Jiren nodded before he left

Elsewhere

Naruto was once again under the waterfall meditating as the water fell onto him,

With Bruce

"There have been reports of mysterious kidnappings, across the country." Batman said to himself

"We had them here to, I just figured that that was life in the big city." Superman said "You think that they're connected?"

"They're connected."

"So these monsters are-" John frowned

"Soldiers. Expendable soldiers at that. Planting these devices at all costs, that's military tactics. We might be staring down the barrel of a full-scale invasion." Bruce said

"Well let's crack this thing open." John said as he raised his arm while an anvil appeared under the boom tube, and an axe appeared in his hand but before he could smash it, Batman caught his wrist "Hey?!"

"Without knowing what's inside, that's idiotic!" Batman said releasing John's wrist

"Ha, I'll show you idiotic." John said before the boom tube activated getting everyone's attention

John thinking that the box was about to explode sent it into the distance when instead of an explosion a wormhole opened up, and once it stabilized parademon started to fly out

Washington D.C

Diana had been at the White House all day, and grew bored of it so she left, currently the Amazon was walking across the street with her sword at the ready having heard that a winged demon was terrorizing a city "Has anyone seen an Harpy?"

Civilians got out of the way as Diana walked down the street, "I was told a winged monster was attacking some of you...Harpies are nasty creatures but they won't be when they're heads are severed."

Diana sighed in annoyance at the cowardly people, before a little girl ran up to her "Cool! Your Wonder Woman!"

Diana smiled and knelt down to the girl "My name is Diana."

"I'm Raquel."

"Thank you for speaking to me Raquel. Are you not afraid of me?" Diana asked

"Not really. I want to be like you when I get big." Raquel smiled brightly

"What're you eating?" Diana asked

"Ice Cream!"

"Is it good?" Diana asked

"The best food in the world!" Raquel shouted but in her excitement she dropped her ice cream "Aw man!"

Diana narrowed her eyes before she looked to the vendor, and aimed her sword at the man "I'll take an ice cream, and one for my friend Raquel!"

"Um, sure." the vendor said nervously handing over two cones

Immediately Diana licked her cone, and her eyes widened at the taste "Ice cream is wonderful! You should be proud of this achievement."

"Diana!"

Diana looked behind her to see her liason Steve "Steve, have you tried Ice cream? This cook is truly blessed."

"Diana, you must come back to the Pentagon." Steve said

"You sound like my mother." Diana scoffed still enjoying her treat

"The president only has a few minutes to meet you." Steve said

"I grew weary of waiting for him, so I left." Diana replied before she pointed to Raquel, "This is Raquel.."

"Very pleased to meet you." Raquel said still licking her treat

"Could you excuse us, Raquel?" Steve said before be walked Diana away, "You can't walk out like that, Diana. You're a political envoy."

"I am a warrior." Diana said

"With responsibilities. Besides, I happen to know where they make the best homemade ice cream in D.C. If you're interested."

"Oh! I could compel you to disclose this secret." Diana smiled

"Or I could just take you there." Steve said before the parademons screech caused them to look up and see the horde approaching

"Leave it to me." Diana said

Diana began to slash through the parademons with ease, when she heard a shout, and turned to see Raquel get grabbed by a parademon "Release her foul beast!" Diana shouted rushing forward but more parademons got in her way, before a yell was heard a winged woman appeared and bashed in the parademons head with her mace,

Diana and the Winged woman stood back to back, "Mind if I cut in?" Shay-Ara aka Hawkgirl asked

"No, forward to battle." Diana yelled as a horde arrived and she and Hawkgirl flew up and began to swing their weapons with precision

Elsewhere

Naruto was now in a black muscle shirt, jeans, and boots, picking up his phone he saw he had missed alerts from his sattelite about wormholes opening around the world, and reports of winged monsters attacking

Quickly Naruto flew off

Meanwhile

Superman, Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter were fighting off the parademons before Superman grabbed a 18 wheeler, and used it as a bat, "Come on smile for me!" Superman said as he used his strength to swing the truck left, right before finally slamming it on top of a group of parademons

"Wow." Barry said dodging a parademon, before he uppercutted it and 30 quick punches and another uppercut laid it out, before he noticed something "Where are they taking them all?"

"Taking who?" John asked swinging blasting the parademons with his ring sending it flying into a wall

"The people." Batman said looking to the parademons that were flying away with civilians, before he kicked a parademons back as Superman hit it with his heat vision "Flash is right, they aren't killing anyone, they're taking them."

"For Darkseid!" was heard as the ground exploded, and more parademons burst out snatching people

"Creatures of evil!" Diana yelled as she and Hawkgirl arrived before she decapitated 3 of them in quick succession "Back to Hades!" she yelled as she retrieved her lasso and wrapped it around a parade on and began to swing it into others

Hawkgirl uppercut an parade on with her mace, and followed with a blow to the head before she ducked and kicked another in the torso and with a yell slammed her mace into its face

"Greetings, warriors." Diana greeted as the parademons were dealt with as Hawkgirl landed beside her, "We followed these creatures from your capital city and saw that you may need help."

"We got it handled, look there on the run."

"No, they're assembling, waiting for their master to launch the attack." J'onn said looking to everyone, "They're terraforming the Earth."

"How do you figure?" John asked the Martian

"Well, for one thing, the water's on fire." Bruce said as everyone looked to see alien structures rise from the ocean as parade moms with people began to fly toward them

Suddenly a blur sped through and the parademons began to fall as their heads were removed before Naruto with all the people clutching onto him and each other were seen, before he landed on the docks,

"Get far away from here somewhere safe." Naruto said to the people who nodded and with thanks they ran off

"Your late." Bruce said walking up to Naruto who smirked

"My bad." Naruto replied before he looked to John who was aiming his ring at him

"What is a Saiyan doing on this planet?" John demanded

"Your kidding right?" Naruto asks

"Yeah I mean everyone knows Naruto." Barry said

"His people are dangerous."

"Everyone is dangerous, nightlight." Naruto said before he looked up, "Now how about aiming your ring, at those two."

Everyone turned to see a white haired man in a green gi smirking, before 2 more aliens appeared from the structure over the ocean

"Hmm, they don't look that tough." Hawkgirl smirked

3 fighter jets appeared heading for the 2 aliens when the white haired man flicked his wrist and a large ki beam incinerated them

"No."

"I am entropy. I am death. I am Darkseid."

"So you are the defenders of Earth. Kneel before your new king." Steppanwolf said

"Pass." Naruto replied

"Oh so you rule this planet huh?" the white haired ma asked

"No, everyone here is free, and your not welcome get lost." Naruto glared

"We aren't going anywhere. The names Xicor, I am half Saiyan, and Half New God. Word around the universe is that your the Prince. So come make me kneel."

Naruto looked over Xicor, "Looks like I'm being singled out." he said to the others

"Do you need help?" Bruce asked

"Even if I did, do you think I would ask for it?" Naruto asked

"No." Bruce said getting a smirk from his friend who quickly rose his hands to block Xicor punch, and he looked surprised by the fact he felt as a huge explosion from him blocking sent the others flying away as windows shattered in a 5 block radius

Naruto skidded back before with a smirk he rushed forward, snapping out of existence before reappearing on his hands and feet, before he shot up at Xicor who tried to punch him in the face but Naruto dodged, and tried to kick Xicor who snapped out of existence and reappeared a bit away from Naruto

As Xicor skidded back a bit, Naruto snapped back into view in front of him, before Xicor blocked his punch with his knee

The two then vanished and 3 shockwaves appeared as thy clashed at high speed before they reappeared on the street with their high kicks canceling each other before they skidded away

"Not bad." Xicor smirked

"This isn't even the warmup." Naruto said before he napped info existence above Xicor and tried a hammer fist bit Xicor blitzed away as Naruto landed and turned to see a ki blast headed for him

Quickly as he could Naruto held up a hand and caught the blast as it tried to push him back, before he kicked it into a shower of sparkles but Xicor appeared behind him and punched home in the jaw, before he kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the face before kicking him back and Xicor reappeared to punch Naruto in the face again

Xicor went for another knee to the gut, but Naruto blocked it and a hammer fist sent Xicor crashing into the ground, with a growl Xicor sped forward and tried to slam his knee into Naruto's face but Naruto punched him in the gut sending him flying back, before Naruto tossed a ki blast at him but Xicor slapped it away but Naruto snapped in front of him and kicked him

Xicor blocked the kick, as Naruto co tinted to kick at his guard before Xicor blocked the next with his knee and kicked Naruto in the jaw, before Naruto retaliated with a punch to Xicor's jaw, and he ended up eating another kick, and in return Naruto elbowed Xicor

The 2 began to vanish and fight at high speed causing shockwaves to appear everytime they clashed before Naruto was sent flying into a building but he flipped and caught himself before he could crash through it, but Xicor appeared and kicked him in the ribs

Meamwhile

Flash pushed a piece of debris off of him and stood up to see Darkseid staring at him while everyone else was still down, but he did notice an unconscious Superman being carried away by Steppanwolf

"Uh guys, anyone else awake, I'm not that good at making chitchat." Barry said just as two omega beams were fired at him "Tch!"

Barry ran toward the beams and ducked under them and punched Darkseid in the face, his punch breaking the sound barrier and the resulting shockwave sent Darkseid flying, as Barry continued to run under Darkseid's airborne body and jumped up phasing through him and the pursuing omega beams struck Darkseid who yelled in pain, as Barry landed of the side of a building and returned to his comrades who began go rise

"They took Superman!" Flash said

John glared at Darkseid who rose to his feet before he charged at him, and thousands of chains materialized that he used to hit Darkseid who only slapped them aside before he raised his fists into the air and after they glowed he slammed them down and an explosion blew everyone back but Lantern who managed to shield himself and after the dust settled he rushed to Darkseid and was punched in his gut for his troubles sent flying into a wall before parademons began to punch him while he was down, Diana and the others rushed the parade moms getting them off John who was on his knees and made to charge back in but suddenly found his arm grabbed

"Hey!" John yelled struggling to get free, but a clench of Darkseid's hand shattered the bones in his arm causing him to scream, before he was tossed away like trash

Super Saiyan 2 Naruto was flying back, when Xicor appeared and kicked him repeatedly before Naruto appeared behind Xicor and kicked him in the hip, before an uppercut to Xicor's chin followed by a kick to the gut, a hook to the jaw, a elbow to the temple, and a kick to the face, and a hammer fist to the skull before a knee to Xicor's chin sent him flying

Naruto reappeared behind the airborne Xicor and another hammerfist sent Xicor into the street causing Xicor to skid back, and with an enraged growl he looked at Naruto

"Let's go." Naruto said before his eyes widened as Xicor appeared with a smirk and kicked him in the gut, Naruto's eyes went out of focus, as he fell back but Xicor with a telekinetic push sent Naruto forward into his uppercut, and a roundhouse followed by a left and right hook and an uppercut before a ki blast was sent at Naruto who snapped out of existence

Super Saiyan 3 Narto appeared behind Xicor and punched him in the face, causing Xicor to flip into the air, and when he landed Naruto punched him in the spine, before a left punch nailed Xicor in the face, before a kick to the gut, before Naruto jumped and kneed Xicor in the chin

The two were airborne as Naruto flipped and kicked Xicor in the ribs, before Naruto crossed his arms and did a 1800 spin and backhanded Xicor and landed clutching his face

Naruto began to drop to the street and tossed a ki blast at Xicor who dodged and vanished to reappear behind Naruto and punched him into the road, but Naruto landed on his hands and knees before he leaned his upper body back when Xicor appeared and tried to kick him in the facebut Xicor backhanded him and kneed him in the chin before a left and right jab and a kick to the jaw followed by a punch to the gut folded Naruto over

Xicor smirked, "No matter how many times you change your hair color, you'll be no match for me!" he yelled flying up and shooting 20 ki blasts at Naruto

When the dust settled Naruto was fine, and Xicor's hair was grabbed before he was tossed into the road, Xicor extended his arms and legs catching himself but Naruto appeared and a round house to the face caused Xicor to spit spittle and blood, before a punch to the gut, a kick to the jaw, and a hammer fist, before Naruto turned into a blur and Xicor's body began to get knocked around in 16 different directions

Xicor began to fall to the ground as Naruto fired "Big Bang!"

Xicor grunted as he was sent flying on the orb before he snapped from existence an reappeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the chin, but Naruto did a one handed backflip and sent a ki blast at Xicor who couldn't recover and immediately after the blast detonated Naruto appeared grabbed Xicor by his face and flew him through a few buildings and slammed his skull into the street surfing on it for a bit before he flipped again with Xicor and slammed him into a car

Xicor went skidding back before Naruto appeared and punched him in the face sending him flying back the other direction before Naruto appeared with another 1080 spin to kick Xicor in the face into the road

Xicor grunted as he glared back at Naruto bfre he felt something fall on his hand and looked to see blood, looking in his reflection Xicor saw blood leaking from his mouth, and a cut on his cheek, before he looked to Narut to see he only had a few scratches

Anger exploded from Xicor, "How dare you make a fool of me?!" he yelled

"A Saoyan that has never been challenged is a weak Saiyan. No matter how strong you were born." Naruto said as Xicor glared at him,

"I'll reduce this planet to dust!" Xicor yelled before he punched Naruto sending him flying back, and when Naruto regained himself he was over the ocean, as Xicor appeared over him aiming his hands at him, "Die!"

"A large ki beam was launched at Naruto who caught it and was sent flying down into the ocean as

Naruto grunted as he tried to stop the blast that was steadily getting bigger, concentrating on the blast, Naruto grunted when he was shot from behind and looked to ee a man with a trident in an orange and green outfit headed for him, and with a growl his tail whipped from around his waist and smack the man in the face breaking his neck, a blonde woman who was watching couldn't help but smirk seeing this,

Naruto then returned his attention to the blast and slowly an purple glow began to surround his hands and the blast began to vanish, before Xicor appeared behind him and blasts Naruto point blank with another of his blast causing a large explosion

Xicor smirked as he rose from the water watching as Naruto washed up on the beach, before he looked over to see the others had impaled Darkseid's eyes, and made to go and help his boss but he paused and turned to see the body of Naruto had increased in muscle mass as his body seemed to be pulsing, as a large wave of energy was felt causing everyone to stop and look over to Naruto who was beginning to sit up

They couldn't see his eyes but the 4 fangs that were in his mouth caused everyone to look confuse before he sat up growling as his eyes were completely red

"Grghhhhhhh!" power exploded from Naruto causing rocks and debris to rip themselves from the ground, Naruto's tank top combusted into flames as his ki exploded, "Gargh!"

"What is this?" Xicor asked

Naruto began to grow a muzzle as his fangs lengthened

"Oh no." Barry said

"What is it?" John asked

"The Saiyan's Oozaru transformation." J'onn and Shay' Ara said both being aliens knew all about it

Naruto began to change into an ape, but it stopped as he was bathed in a golden light and once everyone could see again, he was standing as a Super Saiyan 4

"Can't believe you brought this out of me." Naruto said stoicly looking at Xicor, "Keep up."

Xicor gagged as he was kicked in the face, the back of the head then punched in the spine and elbowed in the face, Naruto became a streak of red as he launched blow after blow before a kick to the back sent in flying

Catching himself, Xicor's eyes widened when Naruto was there and punched him in the face sending him shooting off, rolling Xicor tried a beam attack, but naruto appeared behind him and punched him in the gut, then elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the jaw

Xicor mouth bleeding appeared behind Naruto with two orbs of ki in hand but Naruto turned and kneed him in the ribs and reappeared behind Xicor and kicked him up higher into the sky before he reappeared and began t play ping pong with Xicor in the air before a hook sent him rocketing to the ground

Naruto appeared and let Xicor fall on his knee, before he turned around and slammed an elbow into his chest and teleported above him and kicked him in the head

In a snap Naruto reappeared and caught Xicor by his hair, "It's over." he said before he saw something

Naruto kneed Xicor in the gut and a headbutt sent him flying back

Darkseid was standing in front of the portal as Superman and the others stood in front of him, when Xicor slammed into him and Naruto appeared in front of them, "Final Flash!"

A yellow beam attack struck Xicor and Darkseid sending them back into the portal that snapped closed

With a sigh, Naruto fell out if Super Saiyan 4 and stumbled slightly but remained on his feet, "He was strong." Naruto thought

Everyone looked around at the alien structures that began to collapse while people arrived and began to clap and cheer, while taking pictures while a figure walked upon the area Naruto had fought and collected the samples of Xicor's blood

Later, Washington DC

President Obama was talking to the masses as everyone stood on the stage behind him, "Today marks a momentous day in human history. In our darkest hour, these superheroes donned their colorful costumes.

"Costumes? This is my uniform." Johm whispered

"This could always happen again. We need to be prepared." Superman said

"I may have something for that." Batman replied

"Is it by chance, by fate, or are there bigger forces at work? Is our modern technological age evolving? I don't know, but the way of all people working for a free and peaceful planet. As we have seen these heroes do. These super-friends use their super-powers to protect us. That said, I am very pleased to introduce to you...Gee, I didn't even ask. Do you guys have a name?" Obama asked looking at everyone

"Yes, we do." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"We do?" John asked

"That's right. You can call us the Justice League." Naruto smirked

Later, Ocean

The corpse of the man Naruto killed in self defence was being put to rest, "The surface dwellers have killed our king. This is an act of war and they will pay." a man promised

Elsewhere, Space

Nappa stood outside his ship looking at the planet below before he blew it up, "Computer, tell Turles. I'm heading for Earth. The Prince is there."

 **Finished**


	12. Passing Through New Sadala

3 Months Later, Naruto's House

Naruto and Diana burst through the door of the room kissing fervently stripping each other of their clothes after a sparring session when Diana pushed him back and crawled onto the bed, before she placed a hand on her asscheek and presented her asshole to Naruto, "Give me your passion." she said

Naruto walked up to Diana entered her from behind with a moan being released from the duo, before the Saiyan began to thrust as a hand grabbed a cost full of the Amazon's hair while another slapped her ass

A 7'0 auburn/black haired woman littered with tattoos walked into the room, stripping and placed her DD cup breast into Naruto's back as she rubbed a hand along his chest and Diana's ass before Naruto turned and kissed her before she began to fondle his balls

3 Hours Later

Kori, Kara, Raven, and their friend Anissa daughter of Black Lightning entered the house with shopping bags, after Kara had awoken with a bigger bust size that made her shirts and even her outfit to small, and after taking Naruto's black card they went to splurge even having Raven get clothes instead of just books,

"Today was fun." Kara smiled sitting on the couch

"It was alright." Raven shrugged

"Oh Ray, don't be like that, you had fun too, admit it." Anissa said getting a shrug from Raven who smiled slightly

"I can't wait to show Naruto all the things I've brought." Kori said looking through her bag, and pulling out a thin bathing suit

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Anissa smiled

"So would every other guy." Kara said

"Where is Naruto?" Kara asked

"I don't know. I thought he and Grace were going to be training today." Anissa shrugged

"How is she handling learning that her real mom is an Amazon?' Kara asked

"She told Diana she doesn't care, and she won't go to Themyscira." Raven said

Kara shook her head but looked up as she thought she heard something, before she used her x-ray viiom and looked throughout the house and gasped as her eyes widened while a blush overtook her face as she saw Grace riding Naruto on the destroyed bed, as Diana stood over Naruto in front of Grace who was eating her out

"I found them." Kara muttered causing the girls to look at her

"Hm? Where?" Anissa asked

"They are with Diana..." Kara paused and glanced at Starfire, "having sex. I'm sorry Kori."

"For what?" Kori asked

"Y-your man is cheating on you. I've known Naruto since I was a kid, but that ain't right." Anissa frowned

"But Naruto is a Saiyan. An extremely instinctive race, and with his strength sex is a natural outlet for stress, frustration and a way to relieve boredom."

"Wait. You let him have sex with other women?"

"She's okay with Naruto having a harem, so long as he treats the girls with respect and doesn't impose his will on them." Raven said

"Wait, have you had sex with him too?" Kara asked

"Many times." Kori answered before Raven could, causing the two girls to look surprise, "If you like you could join us. On Tamaran sex is not an emotional exercise its a experience, recreational, reproduction exercise and a great way to bond if that is ones choice."

"Wow." Anissa said standing up, "I need a drink."

"Right begin you." Kara said walking behind Anissa to the kitchen

Meanwhile, Watchtower

It has been 3 months since the Justice League was formed and Naruto hadn't really been involved besides him and Bruce setting up the team with the Wayne/Capsule Corp space station they called Watch Tower. Currently Barry, Shay-Ara, Bruce, John, J'onn, and Clark stood in the Watchtower after Bruce had intercepted a transmission

"What's going on Bruce?' Clark asked

"Where are Naruto, and Diana?" Barry asked

"They didn't answer their communicators." Bruce said before he began to type, "I intercepted this message, using an Algarithm Naruto had a friend write to intercept all foreign transmissions that don't originate on Earth."

"Another alien attack? So soon?" John asked frowning

"This was more of a warning." Bruce said playing the video and Nappa's visage appeared

"Hello Earth weaklings, hopefully your advanced enough to get this. My name is Nappa, an Elite Saiyan general in the Saiyan Army. I was told that our Prince has been hiding on this backwater ball of dirt. Prince Naruto has responsibilities to his people that he needs to complete. Hand him over, or I'll destroy your planet."

Bruce stopped the video, "He goes on for hours calling us weak, and bragging about his status as a elite in a warrior race." he said

"So what do we do?" Shay-Ara asked

"I'd say we let Naruto handle it." Barry said getting their attention, "The Naruto they are looking for was fused with another Naruto from another dimension whose job was to blow up planets."

"Out of the question." John frowned his ass-kicking by Darkseid having reduced his arrogance to ashes in the wind reverting him from the all powerful Green Lantern, back to the hard ass former marine

"Huh?" Barry asked

"We can't have 2 Saiyans using the Earth as a battlefield. We should be there to stop a fight from erupting."

"Good luck with that." Shay-Ara scoffed, "Saiyans lust for battle is legendary amongst the stars. They grow abnormaly stronger with each fight, and won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in the way of a good one."

"It's true. Saiyans have picked a fight with any race worth their time. Kryptonians, Martians, even Green Lanterns." J'onn said as John narrowed his eyes, "After the Tuffle war they could only go to neighboring planets and satiate their need to fight strong opponents, then Frieza arrived and gave them better technology to help with his plans of universal conquest. First thing they did was seek out Kryptonians after hearing about the effects of radiation on their bodies."

"And what happened?" Clark asked

"They destroyed the neighboring civilization on planet Daxam. Then went to Krypton with a solar radiation bomb filled with Blue Sun radiation and detonated it granting all of the Kryptonians their godlike powers." Shay-Ara said

"A quadrant of teenage Saiyans decimated Xan City, Erkol, Vathlo Island, Bokos Island, and Antarctic City in a matter of days." J'onn said

"What stopped them from taking the entire planet?" Barry asked

"Radiation wore off, and the Kryptonians lost their powers. Saiyans got bored and left." Shay-Ara said as Clark was frowning heavily, "That incident proved that Saiyans are one of the most powerful species in the Universe. It's their M.O, Saiyans love to fight their opponents at their strongest. Their pride demands it, and once their opponent is at their maximum they begin to show off their true strength as well. It's why everyone stays out of their way."

"Let's go." Bruce said after a moment of silence

"Where?" John asked

"To see Naruto." Bruce said before the alarms went off and they all looked out the window to see a ship appear out of lightspeed and land on the moon

"He's here...in the Illuminum Falcon." Barry noted as get looked at the design of the ship

Moon

Nappa smirked as he unstrapped himself and walked to the teleporter room, "Computer do you have a location on Naruto?"

"Uploading directions to your scouter." the computer announced before a compartment in the wall opened and presented him the Scouter,

"Beam me down to Earth so I can start the hunt." Nappa smirked, as he punched into his palm, "I hope Naruto refused the invitation to come home. I'll have to kill him and become King of all Saiyans before Turles does. King Nappa, I like the sound of that!"

Watch Tower

Clark returned his focus into the base after using his super hearing, "He's teleported down to Earth. What ever it is he's doing here its about the seat of power for the Saiyans."

"Lets go." Bruce said getting nods

Naruto's House

Naruto combed his hands through Grace' hair, while he lightly rubbed his fingers along Diana's ass cheek, before he kissed Grace's forehead and closed his eyes

Flashback, 11 Years Ago, Abandoned Warehouse

16 year old Naruto floated as he meditated, he's been here for 7 months and he's met a lot of people some were friends, others were pests. His foster father was an important figure with ties to everyone even had friends that were vigilantes and helped them out secretly, like how earlier some guy named Jefferson Pierce had brought in his daughter who manifested her powers, and Daniel bad dome everything he could to help without hesitation, Naruto even found out about the meta-human bar Daniel owned, he was a good dude that just wanted everyone to accept themselves amd each other

Naruto was knocked from his thoughts as the door of the roof burst open, "Naruto!" Stephanie yelled causing Naruto to open his eyes

"Hey Steph." Naruto greeted

"I need your help." Stephanie sskd taking his hands as Naruto put his feet on the ground, "My adopted sister is missing, I need you to do your freaky sensing things and get her back, please."

"How long has Grace been missing?' Naruto asked

"6 hours. She hasn't been to school, and she doesn't have many friends yet. I went to the cops but they said I have to wait for 24 hours, and if I do that then she could really be gone forever." Stephanie panicked

"I got you." Naruto said placing a hand over Stephanie's shoulder calming her down, before he turned around and overlooked the city,

Stretching his senses, Naruto frowned as he found Grace signature mingled in with 90 others in a small space, "Did you find her?" Stephanie asked

"Go home, and I'll bring her to you." Naruto said getting a nod from Stephanie

"Whoever took her make him pay." Stephanie requested causing Naruto to look at her and nod, before she left the rooftop, and immediately Naruto flew off

Abandoned Warehouse

Naruto landed outside the warehouse and and the 4 men posted outside looked at him, "Hey, what're you doing here?" a man asked

"Looking for someone. I think she's in there." Naruto said

"There's nothing here for you." the man replied hostile, "Get the fuck out of here."

The man pushed Naruto who didn't budge at all before Naruto backhanded the man sending him flying through a wall of the warehouse, shots immediately rang out as Naruto caught the bullets that were fired at him, when he saw the door of the warehouse punched off its hinges and girls of all ages came running out with Grace leading the charge before she stopped and saw him

The gunmen ran out of bullets which Naruto tossed away before he pointed a hand at the gunmen, "Hakai."

A purple glow surrounded the men and with screams of anguish they were destroyed as Naruto walked to Grace and the children making note of the fist imprint in the dented destroyed door

"Are you all alright?' Naruto asked

"How'd you do that?' Grace asked with an awed expression

"I'm a GOD." Naruto announced smiling, "Now come on, let's get you all someplace safe."

Grace with a large smile grabbed Naruto's hand, who rose am eyebrow as the bones in his hand were almost crushed like paper

End Flashback

Naruto opened his eyes, when he sensed another Ki signature appear, and sat up "Finally." he smirked

Getting out of bed, and grabbing his armor, Naruto got dressed and ran out of the room and house, passing by the girls who looked confused and followed after him

Naruto stopped and looked up to see Nappa smirking down at the house with a ki blast ready, "Try it, amd die." Naruto said

"Hn." Nappa grunted as he floated down to stand over Naruto, "Prince Naruto, your presence is demanded on New Sadala."

"Let me guess, Turles want the crown." Naruto said

"Anyone can be King, all they need to do is challenge the current one. It was lucky I found you, with Challenge day being on the horizon." Nappa laughed as the Justice League arrived, "So will you be coming to New Sadala with me?"

"Yes." Naruto said

"Naruto, you don't have to do that." Barry said

"It'll be fine, Barr." Naruto replied smirking as he looked at Nappa confidently, "I'll be back soon."

"We're coming with you." Kori said causing Naruto to look at her, before he looked to everyone

"All of you?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Bruce frowned

"Okay. So badly beam us up." Naruto said causing Nappa who was watching the beautiful woman around Naruto to lose his smirk and glare at his Prince amd get in his face

"Don't ever mention my hair again." Nappa growled

"You mean lack there of." Naruto smirked

"I'm going to enjoy this." Nappa said before everyone was beamed up to the ship, "Take a seat, well be using Lightspeed to get to New Sadala within the next few hours."

Naruto sat down along with everyone else, before without warning Nappa just jumps into hyper drive causing them to hurriedly brace themselves, "Before we get to wherever the Saiyans have hidden themselves, you all should understand what's happening." Naruto said

"They want your throne." Clark said

"They want to kill me for their preceived humiliation under the rule of my father, right Nappa."

"Your father was a coward, preaching about peace and junk, we deserve to rule over these weaklings not treat them as if they were our equals." Nappa glared

"Which lead to you idiots seeking out Freiza under that Vegeta idiot, amd look where that got you. All the women are dead, and according to Orn you all can't continue on the line." Naruto said getting a grunt from Nappa, "Anyway, this is an ancient practice that follows one simple rule that Saiyans live off of. Only the strong shall lead."

"But you killed Frieza while the others were hiding, doesn't that show your strength?" Kara asked

"We weren't hiding, we were studying and growing stronger." Nappa said

"Frieza and his family hell his entire army, boasted about how all the Saiyans were dead, so you were hiding." Naruto retorted before he looked to Kara, "Yes it does but it won't stop other Saiyan's from stopping, as they say seeing is believing."

"What happens in the event you lose?" Bruce asked

"Everything I claim is handed over to the victor." Naruto said

"Even your precious Earth." Nappa laughed causi causing everyone to glare at him,

Later, New Sadala

Nappa's ship exited lightspeed, and appeared under a red sun over, a planet and a large asteroid next to it with a city under a dome, "Argo!" Kara gasped standing up not caring about her powers being gone

"Your hometown?' Naruto asked getting a nod

"How did it survive Krypton's destruction?" Clark asked

"No clue, they were dead so we took it." Nappa said causing the two kryptonians to glare at him, as they landed in Argo but it was renamed New Sadala

Naruto and the others followed Nappa to the palace as everyone noticed Naruto being glared at by everyone, as they began to follow the heroes to the palace, "These people really have it out for you."

"Because all the supporters of my father are dead." Naruto said

"You told me your father was a good king." Bruce stated

"He was. Before he rose to power, Saiyans were slaves to the Tuffles who ruled over them with their advanced technology. My ancestors were hunted for sport, had their dignity stripped from them when they were caught and were murdered as test subjects by Tuffles practicing new weapons."

Anissa, and John having a similar history in their ancestry frowned

"My grandparents along with my uncles were killed when my father was a boy, and he scraped for all his strength. He eventual became King of Saiyans and lead the Saiyans to revolt against the Tuffles in a long war. They won of course, but wires were crossed. My dad only wanted to free his people, but when some of his comrades saw the strength they held and how natural fighting was, they wanted to prove their superiority, but my father forbid it. He didn't break his people out of chains to put those same chains onto others. So behind his back some of them took a ship and went on a year long journey, going from planet to planet stealing, and killing. Their ring leader Vegeta returned and was killed for his disobedience, but before he returned Vegeta had struck a deal with the Cold Family, and all likeminded Saiyans broke away and so started the Saiyan Civil war, and lead to half of me being sent to Earth."

"King Vegeta was a true Saiyan, your father betrayed us all when he tried to put us in a box."

"My father was going to come up with a way to satiate the Saiyan need for fighting, besides sex, booze and training. He was going to form a police force similar to the Lantern Corps, you would go from planet to planet and free those who were in chains like you were before the rebellion." Naruto glared

"No use crying over it now." Nappa said walking up the stairs of the palace, and leading into the throne room, as Turles sat in the throne a large pile of fruit cords beside him as he finished the last one

"The fruit from the Tree of Might, here?" Naruto thought

"Aw, Naruto." Turles said standing, "Finally. No use prolonging this, I Turles son of Onio challenge you for the title of King of all Saiyans."

Naruto looked around, "Just you, or anyone else want to get in on this. Because their is only one challenge a day, but there is no set number on the number of challengers. Challenge day is a once a year thing, so who else wants a shot?"

Every Saiyan began to shot about their desire to fight, as Naruto smirked, while Turles glared at all the disloyal fools who just signed their death warrants

"Fine." Turles said causing everyone to settle down, "A free for all, every Saiyan for himself, and the one to claim Naruto's head is the winner."

"Cool." Naruto smirked

"We can take them." Grace said smirking

"You interfere I forfeit the challenge and will be executed." Naruto replied causing the heroes to look surprised,"This is my fathers unfinished business. I will take care of it."

Naruto and his company was led to their quarters for the night, where they were told of what all was at stake besides his life, how the very Earth could very well be handed over to the victor of get challenge in the unlikely even Naruto died as it was where Naruto called home

Kara and Clark went around to search for any Kryptonian artifacts, Bruce would've went out to detect but it wasn't a secret that the Saiyans wanted Naruto dead

Anissa busied herself by looking through the medical equipment the Saiyans had acquired, since she was graduating med school in a few days,

Grace, Diana, and Raven had found the library, John was brooding trying to get in touch with Oa but something was blocking is rings signal, while Kori was sleeping as she had been absorbing red sun radiation, granting her a purple variation of her starbolts which would come in handy later on,

Next Day

The heroes were given a viewing point to watch the battle as naruto was surrounded by the Saiyans, "Hes mine. I had to sit in a jet with him and his friends so I get first crack." Nappa said

"You have 4 seconds." Turles grunted

"3 seconds to many." Nappa smirked before he charged for Naruto who blocked the charging punch and turned around as Nappa snapped out of view and reappeared behind him before he went for a left uppercut that Naruto backflipped away from causing Nappa to chase after him with a right hook, but in midair from his flip Naruto elbowed Nappa in the temple causing Nappa to roll as Naruto landed and jumped back blurring out of existence

Rolling to his feet Nappa quickly turned around and slammed his fist into Naruto's causing a small shockwave to crater the ground, before their left hooks clashed and Naruto kept forward slightly kicking Nappa in the gut, before a roundhouse to the jaw split Nappa's lip, and turned with an elbow that struck home to Nappa's neck, and kneed him in the ribs

Nappa backed off clutching his ribs before he sped back in but Naruto back flipped amd kicked him in the chin, and while Nappa was falling over him, another kick to the gut stomped Nappa to the ground and when his body flew up from the force of the impact Naruto flipped again kicking Nappa in the gut with his left leg and his right nailed Nappa in the chin slamming his head into the ground

Nappa hacked up blood, as Naruto kicked him in the arm breaking it causing Nappa's body to spin, the pattern continued as Nappa's body stayed airborne thanks to the barrage of kicks Naruto delivered before a heel kick to the chin sent Nappa to the ground before Naruto snapped into existence on the ground and a punch to Nappa's head sent it to the ground with a splat as Nappa's head was crushed

Naruto stood up, and looked to the Saiyans, "Now. I want all of you to try your best."

"Arrogant shit." Turles growled

"Really?" Naruto asked before wit an explosion of ki the world rumbled as the weather suddenly changed, from clear and sunny, to rain, to snow, to night, and finally sunny again

The Saiyans looked at Naruto who smirked at them

Meanwhile

In a containment cell a figure was shackled asleep when the shackles keeping the figure down cracked from the pressure of Naruto's power output and a green ki began to radiate off the sleeping Saiyan who would wake a free man

With Naruto

Naruto with his hands behind his back dodged Turles as Saiyans around him all fought and killed each other, suddenly Turles appeared above and created a huge ki blast that h sent down to the fighters who all looked up and yelled as the blast swallowed them

Turles laughed as his blast detonated causing a large crater, before he realized something he just killed his soldiers, "Dammit. I will be the strongest in the universe."

"You are far from claiming that title." Naruto said causing Turles to turn around to see Naruto cloaked in purple energy before a purple blast erased Turles

Looking down to the crater Naruto saw no one had survived the Super Crusher ball, with a grunt Naruto flew off to the viewer section, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded

It was a bit anticlimactic for the Justuice League as Naruto had just ran through the Saiyans, showing that they were worried for nothing. Naruto paused as he looked back at New Sadala feeling a ki signature growing stronger in the distance, before he smirked and boarded the ship

 **Finished**

 **Like I said Saiyans aren't a challenge for Naruto only Broly and Xicor will have that advantage. Also I never said that the guy Naruto killed was Auqaman, and I won't be making a clone of Xicor, or Naruto. Naruto has never been seem bleeding on Earth so he has no genetic material around like Clark does.**

 **I want you all to think, with all the aliens coming to Earth and someone wanting revenge on Naruto who has a hand in creating Androids, its easy to know what the blood will be used for,**

 **Also Xeno has no connection to this universe at all, Xicor is the son of a Saiyan and a New God, not a Kai.**


	13. Son of Naruto

4 Months Later, Nanda Parbat

In the courtyard of a hidden place in the deepest part of Saudi Arabia, there were thousands of ninjas training to be better assassins. Their goal is to save the earth from ecological devastation by destroying humanity. Each day they train for hours wanting to become under the supervision of Ras Al Ghul, his daughter Talia, and her son Damian, "Here is your legacy, Damian. Here is your inheritance. The League of Assassins." Ras said

"Yes, Grandfather.

"They will be yours to command. To make certain the Earth abides in natural contentment without the abuse of man." Ra's lectured

"It is good to see our revered father so devoted to his grandson," Dusan said walking up and smiling at his sister

"Yes. brother, it is." Talia smiled before her eyes widened when Dusan gasped and collapsed as he was shot in the back

The three looked to the doors and saw an eye looking through the bullet hole, "We have been breached. They are already inside. Take the boy."

The doors were kicked away as 6 assassins glared at the three before Talia with Damian in her arms jumped over the banister and slid down the roof

Ra's glared as he brandished his sword and ran toward the gun-wielding assassins who began to fire at him, but Ra's was more than skilled enough to deflect the bullets and cut the men down, looking down at the corpses, Ra's honed instincts allowed him to deflect a bullet shot from the shadows of his temple

"Who would dare?" Ra's growled rushing inside

The ninjas that were training paused as they heard helicopters and looked up to see 5 choppers hover before assassins on miniguns began to let off, while pilots fired missiles

Talia ran with Damian to cover before they hid and watched the helicopters destroy their home and organization, as the army of assassins landed on the ground and began to clash with the surviving ninjas, with glare Talia looked to her son, "Stay here, Damian." she ordered before she ran down the stairs and grabbed a now and arrow before taking aim

The arrow was released and cut through the bottom of the copter and the neck of the pilot, the copilot gasped and tried to grab the controls but the copter lost altitude and slammed into a mountain before exploding

Talia rushed forward and tossed an arrow into the eye of an assassin as another shot a ninja before a roundhouse from her crushed his windpipe, in midair Talia grabbed the M16 and began to shoot back at the assassins helicopters sending another crashing into a mountain

Sliding between the legs of an assassin Talia shot him in his genitals and ran up a wall to a fence and weaved a jab of a grenade launcher from the assassin she cut off before she punched him in the temple and ripped the Launcher from his grip and fired at the group of assassins that were behind him

The explosion killed the men and sent Talia flying back into another assassin that she landed on as she continued to use the grenade launcher to kill the assassins as she raced to a mounted shuriken launcher and got into the nest before she began to fire without aiming

The ninjas tried to hold off the assassin's but they were run over as one reached the top of the steps and saw Damian and took aim but a ninja appeared and decapitated the man

Damian ran down the stairs shooting the assassins as the ninjas took out two copters with catapults,

Inside Ras was cut off by three assassins and without hesitation, he cut the rifle in half, and slit the throat of another and bisected another,

Turning around Ra's saw a handful of other assassins all ready to attack as they tried to surround him, "Hold your" fire. He's mine." an old man said walking forward with a smirk, "Confused, old man'?"

"Slade. What is the meaning of this outrage?" Ra's asked

"I call it a hostile takeover." Slade shrugged

"Your arrogance embarrasses me and shames you." Ra's growled

"You still have some spring in your step. Let's see how you do against a real swordsman. Come and get some." Slade baited

"After you, boy." Ra's glared before Slade unsheathed his blades and attacked with overhead strikes that were blocked, "

"How could you have pushed me out? I was your right hand." Slade asked before Ra's kicked him away

"Your actions decided for you." Ra's said as he and Slade began to clash swords

"He's in position." an assassin whispered into his coms, before he looked to his comrades, "Let's move."

The men ran off as Slade ducked and rolled under a slash and ran behind them with Ra's in pursuit, the lone surviving helicopter outside fired 5 missiles into the temple

Ra's looked back when he heard the explosion and saw the fire racing forward, the old man couldn't outrun the flames and was swallowed by the inferno while Slade jumped across the courtyard and grabbed onto the adjacent banister watching as the charred body of Ra's fell to the ground below

Landing as Ra's struggled to crawl away as Slade walked up to him and stepped on his back causing the dying man to groan, "After 500 years. the world's had quite enough of you, old man The Lazarus Pit will not bring you back this time." Slade said lifting his sword high before Damian arrived and kicked him

Slade landed on his back and rolled to his feet to see Damian checking on Ra's, "Grandfather." he said as Slade raced forward and at the last moment Damian turned and slammed his sword into Slade's

Ducking and flipping over Slade's strikes, Damian tried to take Slade's head but when Slade blocked with his sword the 11-year-old was sent flying through a pillar with a shout of pain forcing its way from his lips as he fell to the ground

"So you're Talia's little bastard. Not bad for a child. But now, we end it." Slade smirked before he raced forward and slashed at Damian who jumped away and slashed the other pillar in two causing the walkway above Slade to collapse atop of him

Slade forced his way from the rubble and was stabbed in the eye causing the assassin to yell in pain "Now your heart. Unh!" Damian's swing was parried while smoke pellets were tossed around him

"I'll make you suffer for this, boy. Next time." Slade yelled behind dragged up to the chopper as Damian saw the one pulling the traitor up

"Ubu." Damian glared before the copter left and he ran outside, "Come back and finish it, traitors."

The other assassin's left leaving the few surviving ninjas behind, "Grandfather." Damian remembered and ran inside "Grandfather?!"

Talia glared at the retreating men before she looked over to Damian as he raced away, "Grandfather?" Damian asked seeing him missing but saw a doorway with a green glow, "Grandfather."

"Damian. Wait." Talia yelled racing after her son as they entered the corridor and saw Ra's corpse at the Lazarus Pit

Damian dropped his sword and ran to his grandfather, "No We have to get him into the Lazarus Pit." he said picking up his grandfather as the survivors arrived as Damian carried his grandfather

"Stop," Talia said standing in front of her son

"We have to try. We can't just leave him." Damian replied

"He's dead. The Pit can't restore a body this damaged. He's beyond healing." Talia lied seeing an opportunity for something she wanted to do for a long time, "You did your best."

"I failed," Damian said laying his grandfather down

"We can't think about that now. We have to move. Come." Talia said taking Damian's hand and leaving

"Where are we going?" Damian asked

"California. It's time to meet your father." Talia said

Day Later, South Central, Los Angeles

A buffed up Killer Croc now equipped with a tail was ransacking a lab of its steroids, "Waylon Jones, aka. Killer Croc. Stealing drugs isn't your usual MO." Naruto smirked hands clasped behind his head as Waylon glared at him

"You."

"When half the biotech firms in my state get hit, I get curious. You're a long way from home, also look like you've been working out, Croc. Nice tail.'

"Yeah, got an upgrade." Croc smirked as he had his tail wrap around a desk and launched it at Naruto who sighed and caught the desk but was punched by Croc whose fist tore through it

Naruto flew black into the wall, and laughed slightly, "Nice." he smirked looking up as Croc had run off

Outside

Croc with the duffle was running for the fence when Naruto blinked into existence and punched him in the face sending him into a forklift, "What's your hurry. Croc? The nights still young, let's play some more."

Croc growled before his tail coiled around Naruto and lifted him up, "You know, the problem with steroids is I get the munchies." Waylon said into the smirking face of Naruto before he opened his mouth to bite Naruto's face off he was tapped on the shoulder and looked back to see another Naruto and looked to the one in his tail that exploded into a shower of lightning electrocuting the humanoid Crocodile who screamed before he went unconscious

"You know I was expecting to drag that out, but I figure it must be super important for you to show up here," Naruto said looking behind him into the shadows as Talia arrived

"Hello, my love." Talia greeted with a smile

Hour Later, Long Beach Shoreline Marina

Naruto and Talia were on her boat with Naruto watching her as she had changed and was pouring a drink, "Would you like a drink?" she asked

"Sure." Naruto said accepting the glass, "So how have you been in the past 5 years? You don't call or write. The last thing you said to me was that you were going to tell the old man to shove it and come back to me."

Talia frowned as she looked into Naruto's eyes, "It wasn't your fault. I enjoyed us, what we had, you were the first and only man to never care about my father. You didn't want the Daughter of the Demon, you wanted Talia. It was nice." Talia smiled cupping Naruto's cheek, "You loved me for me, and I loved you in return."

"So what happened?" Naruto asked with a frown

"I protected your gift to me," Talia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Gift?" Naruto asked

"When I returned I discovered that I was with child.' Talia said causing Naruto's eyes to widen, " My father knew as well if I tried to run he would've hunted us down so I stayed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Where is your father?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his tone as a purple aura outlined his body

"Dead," Talia said causing Naruto to relax slightly

"Hn, so someone did me a favor," Naruto replied downing his glass, as Talia smiled

"Yes, Assassins planned to take over Ra's' organization. They are led by a man who Father believed could be his successor. Until my father became aware of you, and The Batman. Now this man wants to kill us."

"Us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not you. Me and your son." Talia said opening a door and Damian was revealed to be behind it

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "He's a little big to be 5." he said

"Father accelerated his growth to an age where he could begin training." Talia frowned as she never got to enjoy looking after Damian as a toddler

"He's missing something," Naruto said his tail unraveling his waist and waving around

Damien looked to his mother who nodded and he shuffled a bit before a brown monkey tail came from his pants, "I removed it when he was born but it grew back. So I decided it was better to hide it." Talia said as Naruto nodded

"Does he...?" Naruto asked getting a shake of the head from Talia before Naruto looked down to Damian who walked up to him

"I thought you'd be taller," Damian said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and smirk before a flex of his power sent the kid face first into the ground

"Seems I'll have to beat that arrogance out of you." Naruto smiled as Damian looked up at him, before Naruto looked to Talia, "Will you be staying?"

"No, you know what I must do," Talia said getting a nod from Naruto before they shared a kiss and she left with Naruto, and Damian on the dock

"You didn't know about me'?" Damian asked

"No." Naruto frowned

"So Mother has made me your responsibility?" Damian asked

"Something like that." Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair

"This isn't necessary. I do fine by myself." Damian complained

"Don't care. Things have changed. She thinks you'll be better off with me, for now."

"What do you think?" Damian asked

"I think that old fart is lucky he's dead because I would've reduced him to ashes if I caught wind of you being with him and his army of slaves," Naruto said

"The League of Assassins taught me how to fight. Grandfather was a hero. He died a hero."

"Your grandfather is and will always be just some psychopathic ecoterrorist with a fancy bathtub, and an army of mediocre ninjas. You are not Ra's and you never will be. Get that through your head now." Naruto glared down at Damian who frowned, "Let's go."

Damian watched as his father began to fly, "I can't fly!" he yelled causing Naruto to pause and look back at him

"Seems she did too good of a job hiding his heritage. He doesn't know my ways, just that old fools." Naruto thought descending and putting his son on his back, "Hang on."

Damian gripped onto Naruto's Saiyan armor tightly before he took off into the sky,

Naruto's Home

Damian walked into the house behind Naruto, "Kori is in space with her sister, while Raven is staying with a magician friend of mine, and Diana is on Themyscira. You'll meet them eventually." Naruto said as Damian saw a large picture of Naruto, Raven, Kori, Diana and Isabel at a Carnival all with smiles on there faces

"Naruto?" Isabel asked walking into the room and raising an eyebrow at Damian, "Didn't know you were babysitting."

"Mother said you were a horndog," Damian said causing Isabel to look surprised

"None of your business." Naruto said giving Isabel a look as he led Damian to a guest room, "This is you."

Opening the door Damian saw the room was bigger than most peoples living room and dining rooms, with a king-sized bed in the middle and a large flatscreen on the far wall, "You can decorate it however you want. When you're settled come down and we'll eat."

Damian watched as Naruto walked off before he walked further into the room and looked around

Kitchen

Naruto was on the patio as shadow clones cooked dinner, currently, he was on the phone with Bruce, "So you think it's true? That Ra's is really dead?" Bruce asked

"For now anyway. There is no doubt that he has some fanatics in his cult that will try to find a new Pit with the power to revive him." Naruto frowned

"What about your son?"

"Taught to kill, probably knows little else besides what he needs to that will help him complete missions for the old coot." Naruto sighed

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you," Bruce said

"I'm detecting amusement in your voice," Naruto replied frowning as Bruce laughed

"I'm just happy for you," Bruce said

"Right, I'll let you know what I can get out of Croc when I make a visit to The Raft," Naruto said hanging up and turning to an expectant Isabel before he sighed and began to explain

Later,

Naruto was eating with Damian sitting across from him and Isabel, "So are you father's wife?' Damian asked causing Naruto to choke on his chicken as Isabel looked surprised by the question

Beating his chest as he swallowed, Naruto looked at Damian, "Saiyan's are a warrior race, we are driven by instinct more than anything. Certain impulses if left unattended too long can cause one to go insane and attack any female that catches their interest."

Damian frowned, "I haven't felt these urges."

"Well your not at that age yet. We Saiyans can sleep around but we also mate for life, with whoever and however many we need to that'll prevent us from going insane." Naruto said

"Can you teach me to do the stuff you do? I've always been stronger and faster than everyone else, but I can't do what you do." Damian said

"When you're ready." Naruto said causing Damian to frown, "So..do you have any likes, dislikes, dreams?"

"I like training and tea. I dislike cowards, traitors and my dream is to..." Damian paused as while he would say lead the League of Assassin's that wasn't his dream it was his grandfathers

Isabel and Naruto frowned looking at the boy

Next Day, Capsule Corp

Naruto had just left a meeting and was being bombarded by his staff on his way to his office, "When can we talk about the Carlin account?" A worker asked

"Soon," Naruto said looking over his tablet

"This afternoon is free for all of us..." A lady said.

"Not that soon." Naruto interrupted

"I heard Lex Corp is ready to pounce if we don't…" a worker said

"Where did you hear that?" The lady asked.

"On the streets."

"That son of a bitch we have a nondisclosure agreement."

"Read him the riot act Naruto.'

"Yeah, lay down the law!"

Naruto gave a silent sigh and went towards his office and opened the door,

"What the hell?" The man said as everyone saw Damian in Naruto's chair

"Your profit margin is down in Argentina. Someone is skimming revenue" Damian said turning the monitor around

"Argentina? That's my division. Naruto what is this?" The lady asked.

"It's alright. I'll handle it." Naruto said shutting the door, "What're you doing?"

"Reviewing my birthright; this will be mine someday."

"It'll be whoever I deem worthy enough to have it." Naruto replied, "How did you get in here?"

"A bird's nest has better security," Damian said getting up. "We need to talk;"

"Okay?" Naruto asked

"Deathstroke has a contact stationed here. We find him, we find Deathstroke. Then we take him out; permanently." Damien said

"Not happening," Naruto replied

"Your talking about premeditated murder.'

"You killed in your fights."

"Other aliens with the power to blow up the world who had a hand in the enslavement of my people. You kill as a last resort and in the defense of innocent people. Not for revenge." Naruto said

"Deathstroke killed my grandfather! He has to pay!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance

Damian pulled out a square flash drive and a hologram appeared of Ubo, "Ubo's Deathstroke's right-hand man. He stays Downtown between missions to indulge his…vises, according to mother."

"This is classified ma…you downloaded this from my computer didn't you?" Naruto asked putting his hands on his hips

"I hacked into NORAD when I was six. It was easy." Damian said causing Naruto glare

The Raft was a super-maximum security prison located where Alcatraz once stood. The immense maximum security facility was redesigned to hold for superhuman criminals and a specialized wing for extraterrestrial prisoners. A bio-energy dampening field surrounded the prison to suppress superpowers. Especially powerful inmates have inhibitors implanted on their spines. The waters around the island in a half-mile radius are infested with robots that possess a powerful nerve-toxin. The courtyard is protected by a force field and thirty ray-guns coordinated by a targeting computer. All guards wear light armor with obscured faces developed by Capsule Corp, S.T.A.R. Labs, and Wayne Enterprises and carry electroshock weapons that only work when operated by a specific guard. The United States' covert Taskforce X program is also run from this location, allowing super-criminals to reduce their sentences by joining.

Naruto walked alongside Captain Yuriko Watanabe aka Yuri, she was a good friend who Naruto held in high esteem willing to help her in any way possible, "Congrats on the promotion." Naruto smiled

"Yeah well Captain Roy was getting hold and with the events that have been taking place decided to retire before he had a heart attack," Yuri said

"You'll do great, of that, I have no doubt," Naruto replied

"Thanks." Yuri smiled as they came upon the cell Waylon was being held,

Naruto saw that Croc was hacking up blood as he was shedding his scales and when Croc noticed them he roared fighting against the chains before he began coughing and wheezing, "Croc is still coming down from whatever juice he was one."

"The drugs he was stealing were mutagens, we have a pretty good idea for whom," Naruto said

"He's to far home to interrogate, and even if he wasn't I doubt we'd get anything out of him." Yuri frowned

"Let's see." Naruto said walking forward, "Seen better days, Croc. It's all over, Langstrom isn't going to be giving you another fix. Where is he?"

"Screw you." Waylon glared

"Is that your final answer, cause you're going to die here. The staff is too afraid to medicate you, and I may be your only chance for help. So what will it be?" Naruto asked as Croc wheezed and looked down defeated

Later, Langstrom Residence

Yuri and Naruto arrived at Kirk Langstrom's home, "So what's the story about this guy?" Yuri asked

"He used to be Man-bat," Naruto said

"Your kidding?" Yuri asked shocked

"Nope, after the Bat helped him with a cure the good doctor packed up and left Gotham with his family. Seems he is back to old habits." Naruto said as the two came upon the kitchen and saw a League of Assassin's shuriken embedded in the table

"So Isabel tells me you have a kid. How's that working out?" Yuri asked looking around

"He is entitled, egotistical, condescending, rude, and unafraid to express his opinions," Naruto said

"Sound like a handful," Yuri smirked as she opened the door to Langstrom's lab

"You have no idea. Could use a babysitter." Naruto smirked

"Don't make me shoot you." Yuri threatened as Naruto laughed before Yuri noticed something and tapped his chest, "Secret hatch."

Naruto looked over and walked to the hatch, "I can't sense any large power levels probably just animals." he said opening the hatch and with Yuri in his arms jumped down

"Oh my God." Yuri gasped as she saw the mutated animals all having glowing red eyes and bat wings

Naruto frowned as he looked around before he noticed a cage had been ripped open and grabbed Yuri as his eyes landed on the large figure on the ceiling, that Yuri shined her flashlight on before an Ape with wings turned to them and roared

The ape jumped to the two before Naruto lunged forward and punched it in the face sending it into the wall, the ape missing some teeth got up but Naruto put it in a full nelson and choked the promote till it lost consciousness

Naruto dropped the ape before he heard something approaching from the air, "Something is heading this way." he said before the two went back up to the house and saw a drone heading for the building and crashing into it causing it to explode into flames

Yuri gasped as she held onto Naruto as they floated above the burning building as flames destroyed the evidence before Naruto put them out,

Hour Later

"Come on girls. The bar's over here." Ubo said surrounded by girls. "Make yourself at home." The girls smiled and started looking around.

"I like it here." A girl said. "But we really should close this window." She said. Ubo then heard something and got his gun out.

"Here…" Ubo then put his index finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He then started looking around the room. He ended up kicking down the closet door and looked around again. Finding nothing, he went towards the other closet and aimed the gun.

"I'll give you to the count of three. One…" He then started firing. Suddenly Damian jumped in from the roof making Ubo try shooting him. He then started punching Ubo with no challenge. Ubo then threw a lamp at Damian who sliced it up with his sword.

"Get out of here, harlots!" Damian told the girls and they ran off screaming. Turning back to Ubo, he realized that he had gotten gloves with long blades on it and dived at Damian. Damian was not scared and began fighting with him.

"Where is Deathstroke?!"

"Did you think it would be easy? Just asking for it?"

"I don't want it to be easy," Damian said dropping his sword and kicking him out of the room. Ubo then started running until he came to the highway. Then without looking ran out in the busy streets with cars stopping suddenly. Damian who was right behind him jumped on the top of cars to get to him. When he finally did, Damian jumped on his face making him fall to the ground with his face covered with blood.

"You'll get nothing from me." He said weakly

"Either I get answers or you get the sword," Damian said raising the sword

"Do your worst," Ubo said. Damian then gave a shout and was just about to cut Ubo in two when something landed between them sending the two flying back

The smoke dissipated to reveal Naruto with a glare aimed at Damian, "Wh-ugh!" Damian tried but Naruto punched him in the stomach causing the boy to fall unconscious

Later, Naruto's home

"How's Ubo?" Naruto asked

"Got more monitors hooked up to him then we have criminals," Yuri said

"Can he talk?" Naruto asked

"Talk? It's a miracle he can breathe." Yuri replied

"I'll stay in touch," Naruto said before he hung up

"He doesn't deserve to breathe," Damian said from behind him before his hair was grabbed and he was lifted up to look into Naruto's eyes

"Do you know what you were tonight?! You weren't a warrior, you weren't a soldier, you were a child!"

"If it hadn't been for…" Damian began

"If it hadn't been for me you would have gone too far, and would be in a cell! You are my son and it's about time you start acting like it." Naruto glared as he dropped Damian

"It's easier my way!"

"It has nothing to do with easy. It's about doing what's right because it's right and that's the only reason you need."

"Seemed easy to me."

"That's the problem. It was easy to take him by surprise like a coward." Naruto said another reason he didn't like the League of Assassins or even the Shinobi descendants of his friend Hagoromo. True warriors look you in the eyes as they prepared to do battle not hide and attack when you least expect it

Damian frowned and looked away, while Naruto sighed, "Listen to me, Damian. I know you loved your grandfather for whatever reason, but your mother and I are responsible for you. There is a difference between Justice and Vengeance."

"Then teach me!" Damian yelled

"Fine," Naruto said handing Damian the shuriken he got from Langstrum's place

"It's a League of Assassins star."

"Found it in a warehouse belonging to a man named Langstrum. Ring a bell?" Naruto asked

"No."

"It appears there is a connection with Ra's and Deathstroke," Naruto said

"Then we need to find out what."

"It's bad enough you've given yourself away and let them know we're on to them, but you're letting vengeance guide your actions. If I see it happening again, I'll beat it out of you myself. You have to keep your center, Damian. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. From now on stay close; that's an order."

"I can do that." Damian nodded

"Good, expect all your swords nd knives to be disposed of by morning," Naruto said walking off

"All of them?" Damian asked surprised

"That's right. You're going to learn to fight like a Saiyan." Naruto said as Damian fell in step with him, "Though a mask would be good for you. Wouldn't want people to recognize you when you start school."

"School?" Damian asked as Naruto nodded

"Yes, due to being raised with a focus on martial ability you have no social abilities."

"Friends are a weakness," Damian said

"Friends help you forge bonds. With a bond of friendship, you will want to protect it, giving you an added incentive to grow stronger so you can protect what is precious to you." Naruto replied causing Damian to frown in thought

LAPD Precinct Rooftop

Yuri walked onto the rooftop, sighing in annoyance before she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Didn't you quit?" Naruto asked when she put a cigarette in her mouth

"Have any other methods to relieve stress?" Yuri asked turning around and seeing Naruto along with Damian who wore Saiyan armor with a facemask attached to the undershirt (Vegeta's New Armor in Dragon Ball Super with Kakashi face mask)

"Call me later." Naruto smiled

"So I take it this is him?" Yuri asked walking up seeing Damian's tail hanging

"That's right. Damian meet Captain Yuri Watanabe, she is a trusted friend." Naruto said

"Hi." Damian greeted reluctantly

"Sup kid." Yuri smiled

"How's Ubo?" Naruto wondered

"Still in ICU under sedation. We searched his place and only found this." Yuri said pulling out a plastic bag with a folded up paper inside that Damian grabbed only for Naruto to snatch it

"Who's number is this?" Naruto asked

"It's a Phone se-Chat line." Yuri said clearing her throat as Damian raised an eyebrow while Naruto smiled, "But what's intriguing is what's on the other side."

"Thanks, Yuri we'll check it out," Naruto said getting a nod from Yuri who looked down to Damian

"So you got a codename yet?"

"It's Bardock," Naruto said

"Bardock?" Damian asked confused

"Your Saiyan name. It belonged to my grandfather, and I promised my father that my firstborn son would carry it as well." Naruto said while Damian gave a small smile as a feeling of pride blossomed in his chest

Later, Abandoned Amusement Park

Naruto and Damian were on an old rollercoaster just outside of the old stadium, "Let's do this." Damian smirked jumping down but Naruto grabbed the back of his battle vest

"Remember your the backup, so you follow my lead. I sense Langstrum, I'll call the attention of the Assassins while you get the doctor to safety. Do not, and I repeat Do Not hurt him." Naruto said getting a nod from Damian before he nodded forward and Damian dropped down as Naruto shot out the cameras but made sure the final one caught his visage

The Assassins manning the camera system all ran out to the entrance to greet Naruto, "Hold it!"

Raising an eyebrow at the guns aimed at him, Naruto sighed, "Guys seriously?' he asked

"Leave or die."

"Okay." Naruto smiled as he clapped his hands and a scatter ki shots were fired and destroyed their guns, "Now, let's fight."

Assassin1 swung at Naruto who leaned back and grabbed his arm before gripping his throat and tossing him through a wall

Assassin2 ran up with an overhead swing as Naruto turned around and grabbed his wrist before pulling his arm out the socket before a double palm thrust to the chest and torso sent Assassin2 into an old bumper car

Assassin3 with a backup pistol opened fire but Naruto caught the bullets in one hand before he flicked 2 bullets with his thumb into Assassin3's kneecaps

Naruto was grabbed from behind by Assassin4 and 5 but he ducked down and slid back before he turned the men to him and two fists slammed into their ribs destroying them causing them to slowly fall to their knees unconscious

Leaning back as Assassin6 tried to cut him with a sword, Naruto slammed a knee into his ribs before he batted Assassin6's arm to the side and elbowed him in the back of the neck,

Assassin6 crumpled, as Naruto slid a foot forward and leaned his upper body into the charging Assassin7 with his forearm slamming into the man's neck as he caught the arm wielding a hunting knife

Assassin8 with a yell swung at Naruto who leaned aside and kneed him in the chest and swung his foot back into the face of Assassin9 before Naruto struck Assassin8's neck and grabbed the stumbling Assassin9 and tossed him face first into the glass of a ticket booth

Assassin10 with a knife charged Naruto who slapped the knife from his hand and pushed him back, Assassin10 stumbled back and began to throw a punch but before he could really throw it, Naruto spun into him and elbowed him in the jaw

Assassin12, and Assassin13 both charged from the front and back with Assassin13 swinging for the back of Naruto's head and Assassin12 for his chest only for Naruto to spin forward and slam his back into Assassin2 and take his arm and break it over his shoulder before he tossed Assassin12 into Assassin13 as he took the knife and tossed it into Assassin12's foot as he elbowed Assassin13's in the head

Assassin14 tried to kick Naruto but he batted the leg down and slammed his elbow into Assassin14's head sending him stumbling to the side into a flying knee

Assassin15 jumped forward with a sword aimed at Naruto's head but Naruto slapped the blade away and rocked him with a lariat

Assassin16 charged at Naruto who stepped into him and grabbed him while spinning to toss him into the wall causing a dent to form as the mm fell unconscious

Assassin17 seeing he was all that was left, charged with a yell and threw a right hook, Naruto with his left hand slapped the tricep of Assassin17 sending his hook down before he used his forearm to parry the uppercut Assassin17 sent and pushed him back lightly. Assassin17 with a yell rushed back to continue his punches but Naruto kicked him in the face sending him flying back to a wall that also cratered from the impact

Naruto sighed, "Now where'd the boy get off to?" he asked before he blinked out of existence

Meanwhile

Langstrum and Damian ran across the old football field when they heard a squeal, skidding to a stop the two looked up and saw an army of Man-Bats hanging upside down glaring at them before with growls the Man-Bats flew down at them when a Destructo Disk, and a RasenShuriken cut through the army

The two got down as the RasenShuriken exploded, looking up as Naruto walked over the Saiyan looked at the doctor and his son, "Good job. The doctor is unharmed." Naruto said

"No; no. I can't be here. Deathstroke has my family. He says he'll kill them if I don't do what he wants."

"He'll kill them if you do. Your best bet is to work with us." Naruto said

"Ra's wanted me to splice animal DNA to humans using advanced mutagens. He would provide volunteers for me to work on."

"Obviously, you took him up on it." Naruto frowned

"I knew it would mean prison if anyone discovered I was up to my old experiments. But how do you say no to Ra's al Ghul'?"

"He wanted you to make the ultimate warriors."

"Yes. I was to start with bats then progress to monkeys as a way to recreate you." Langstrum said causing Damian and Naruto to look at each other

"Tell me about the man-bats," Naruto said

" Ra's called it Operation Air Strike. No military could withstand an army of flying super-powered ninjas using sonar in the dead of night. But Deathstroke took over. The formula was my ace in the hole. I kept working on it, making improvements. If I completely finished it, I didn't know what he might do." Langstrum said

"Wheres your family?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. He let me speak to them once, briefly. My daughter mentioned something about snow. Uh, two mountain peaks that she said looked like cat ears."

"Interlaken, Grandfather's compound." Damian gasped

"You're sure?" Naruto asked

"I'm sure." Damian nodded

"Can you make an antidote to the Man-Bat formula? Batman fixed you, I'm sure you know what he did to do it." Naruto said

"I can, but what about my family?" Langstrum asked

"Leave them to us," Naruto said

Later

Naruto took Langstrum to Capsule Corp and had Isobel watching over him as he made the antidote before Naruto flew to Ra's compound,

"I hope you're right about this," Naruto said flying through the air

"I know these mountains well. I've been climbing them since I was 4. It was a part of my training. First time I climbed, fell. Broke my wrist. I made it to the top anyway. It was expected. I was Ra's al Ghul's grandson."

"Was it all like that, Damian'?" Naruto asked frowning

"I was being groomed to lead humanity, like my grandfather. We were going to create a whole new world."

"How do you hope to lead humanity when you've never been a pan of it?" Naruto asked

"..." Damian frowned

"What about you'? From what I heard, your childhood wasn't a lot of fun either."

"No, but I left my planet and made a life for myself. It led me to be the strongest being in my universe and brought me a new father in Daniel Briefs, from there I had Stephanie, Effle, Yuri, and Bruce including others. As far as I can tell, all you've had are trainers. There's a difference, Damian."

"There's the stronghold. Beyond those peaks." Damien said

Compound

Naruto walked alongside Damien before he paused when his senses picked up the scent of blood, Jasmine, and steel, "Search the rooms." Naruto said opening the door after Damian ran off and he frowned seeing the blood stains on the walls, floor, and bed along with shackles, "Talia." he whispered quickly closing the door when Damian returned

"Nothing," Damian said causing Naruto to frown as he walked to a wall where he sensed life behind, and punched a large hole into the false wall and saw Langstrum's family on the other side

"Naruto!" Francine Langstrum said in relief rushing forward and hugging Naruto, "Thank heavens. Where's Kirk?"

"He's safe," Naruto said getting a nod from Francine,

Rebecca Langstrum suddenly hugged Damian, "You saved us!" she said

'This is totally unnecessary." Damian sighed

"Deathstroke said he would spare us if I gave this to "you. Don't tell Naruto. Please." Rebecca said giving Robin a small device

Moments Later

Damian trailed behind Francine, Rebecca, and Naruto, "There's a landing pad on the other side of this stronghold. I'll call Interpol to send a helicopter. Shouldn't take long." Naruto said as Damian stopped and activated the device

Slade appeared with Talia beat up and in chains, "I have your mother, Damian. This is her location. Perhaps you've been there. This is between you and me. Leave the sperm donor out of it. I'll give you 48 hours before I end her suffering. Be worthy of your heritage, boy. Make your mother proud."

Damian saw the coordinates before with a glare he crushed the device and turned to catch up with his father,

Day Later,

Naruto floated in the air watching Damian sneak aboard the oil rig, unfortunately, the assassin spotted him and was about to shoot him but Damian was faster. He jumped on him and kicked him unconscious. He then made his way inside and spotted an assassin guarding the door. He then started running at him and did the same thing he did to the other assassin. After he was unconscious, he opened up an air vent and jumped in the vent and made it to an underground cave with green water on the side. Damian looked up to see man-bats on the ceiling.

"I wouldn't make another move. They'll stay put as long as I tell them to." Deathstroke said coming out of the shadows.

"The Lazarus Pit," Damian said looking to the green waters

"That's right boy. The only thing this thing pumps is everlasting life; to the highest bidder of course. Looks like your mother could use a dip." He said showing a beat up Talia

"Let her go. NOW!" Damian shouted and pulled out a gun only to have Deathstroke also pull one out and aim it at Talia

"Now this is what they call a standoff. Not even the pit can bring mommy back if her head is blown off. Your play Damian." Slade said and unlocking the safety

Damian struggled and then gave up as he dropped the gun

"I should congratulate you for getting this far, but that would be plotting a suicide. You are such an arrogant little brat. So entitled, so bloodthirsty, so easy to manipulate. I brought you here for one simple reason; to kill you. Goodbye, boy." Slade said aiming at Damian but Naruto appeared and punched Slade in the jaw as he ripped Talia from his grasp

"Father!" Damian yelled surprised

"Beloved, I knew you would save us." Talia smiled

"I haven't yet." Naruto replied looking to Damian, "Protect your mother, and take her up top. I'll deal with this."

Slade climbed to his feet and glared at Naruto, "Kill them!" he yelled to the Man-Bats but a ki blast destroyed them,

"Let's dance," Naruto said taking his fighting stance before he appeared before Slade and punched him in the jaw sending his face into the ground before he spun and kicked Slade in the ribs

Slade tumbled as Naruto was in pursuit as Slade on a knee unsheath his swords and put them in a block but Naruto kicked through them sending Slade flying back but Naruto grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground repeatedly

"You come near my son or Talia again, I'll kill you." Naruto glared before he kicked Slade in the torso sending him flying across the cavern through a pillar into the wall

Naruto flew up through the ceiling destroying the structure as he went as he breached the surface to see Isabel in a jet with Langstrum firing the antidote into the Man-Bats that were on the rig, grabbing Damian and Talia who were on the edge of the falling structure, Naruto flew away with Isabel following

Day Later

Naruto and Damian stood with Talia and Isabel welcoming Kori, Diana, and Raven home, who landed and raised an eyebrow in confusion at Damian and Talia before they looked to Naruto, "So, we need to talk." he said

 **Finished**


	14. Throne of Atlantis

Deep-Sea submarine drifted through the Marianas Trench.

In the main control room, an officer was staring at a photo of a young woman and a small boy, standing in front of a Batman poster with a Green Lantern shirt holding up his new action figures of Naruto and Flash.

"Is that your son?"

The officer twisted around to look at his commanding officer, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, sir."

"Big fan of the Justice League?"

"Yeah. He used to play with a toy submarine I gave him, but not anymore… His dad can't compete with heroes like Naruto around."

The commanding officer chuckled, "Well, not all heroes wear capes."

"Yes, sir."

"Take us. Investigating an SOS beacon in the middle of the Atlantic. That's pretty heroic."

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare, prompting the commanding officer to lean forwards. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sonar has inbound, sir."

"Impossible, it's open ocean for miles."

"Computer has fifteen- No, twenty-two separate inbound!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Now!"

The submarine quickly changed course, but that didn't seem to help.

"Captain, the inbound…." Stated another officer, "… they've changed course!"

The alarms began to blare again.

"Sir, thirty-seven... Now fifty-five inbound still on target!"

"We have to return fire, Sir!"

The commanding officer frowned, "At what? We don't know what's chasing us!"

"Coming in hot Sir. Impact in T-minus 15."

"They look like..."

"Like what?" asked the CO.

"- T-minus 10."

"Like people, Sir!"

"- Brace for impact!"

The submarine rocked violently from side to side as the craft went dark before emergency lights began to flash

"We've lost propulsion, Sir!"

The C.O raced to the phone, "Engine room, report!"

"Leaking water, captain! We-"

The radio crackled before all went silent, "Engine room? Engine room!"

Suddenly, there were several loud bangs as the bulkhead door started to concave, as though someone strong was striking the door over and over again, trying to get in. With armed guards taking up positions, the Captain raced over to the phone that would put them in contact with the surface world.

"SOS!" he yelled into the phone, "This is the S.S. California with an emergency SOS! We are under attack! I only hope someone hears th- "

He was cut off as ocean water flooded the compartment.

As the submarine floated down to the bottom of the sea, a photo of a mother and a son quickly became soaked,

Athens, Greece

Diana was standing on am old temple looking at the full moon, as Naruto floated down toward her, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah. I never really took the time to admire it. The full moon was always the offset of me losing my mind and turning into a giant monkey." Naruto shrugged landing beside Diana, "Are you upset?"

Diana looked at Naruto curious, "Why would I be? You are accepting your new responsibility as a father. I would be upset if you run from it." She said causing Naruto to nod, "This must be what the view from Olympus is like. We're not like them, but we're not like them either. Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"I would still be on Themyscira if you hadn't arrived and brought me into your family. The Amazons are my sisters, yes, but I was always treated like a princess. Here with you and the others, I can be Diana." Diana smiled before the two kissed

Meanwhile, in Mercy Reef, Maine, a drunk blonde woman was sitting at a bar staring at the tank and speaking to the lone lobster inside ignoring everyone looking at her

"You know, buddy, life sucks…." She placed her fourth empty glass of whiskey on the table, "… Never believed it before, but I believe it now."

Groaning, she rested her forehead on the cool, glass tank, making sure her hair covered the gill-like deformities on the sides of her neck, "… I buried my dad this week. I'm all alone."

Downing her fifth glass of whiskey, the woman raised her hand to catch the bartenders' attention. "Hey, another one over here!"

"Okay. But I'm cutting you off after this one, Alexis."

Nodding in understanding, Alexis turned her attention back to the lobster, "Now, where were we?"

Before she could continue the conversation, someone reached in and grabbed the lobster, pulling it out of the water.

"Yo, leave him alone!" ordered Alexis, shooting to her feet, "We're talking!"

The poor cook stared at the clearly angry Alexis, sighing as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Alexis, I know you miss your dad, but- "

Alexis ignored him and snatched the lobster from his hands, turning to head out of the door until she bumped into another, larger, man

"I was gonna eat that." Grunted the man, before he leered at Alexis, "But I'll let it go it you let me eat you instead."

Alexis glared at him, before she placed the lobster inside her coat, and looked up I to the eyes of the man who was gazing at ger lustfully

Moments later the window of the bar shattered as the large man flew threw it into a car, followed by Alexis who walked to the docks ignoring the patrons of the bar that went to check up on the man,

Unaware of the man down below, watching in the car and taking pictures of her,

"After all these years..." muttered a bespectacled man, "I found her. She's exactly what we've been looking for." He turned to look at his phone that was on the dashboard, "David. Get here we must confront her. Tonight."

"It's late, doctor. We can approach her in the morning."

Mera headed down to the rocks as the waves lapped over them. Pulling the lobster from her pocket, she undid the elastic bands from around the crustaceans' claws.

"Here you go, buddy."

Releasing the lobster back into the sea, Mera smiled then walked away not seeing the red-haired female who watched her from the docks, before shedding her long cloak and hat and diving into the sea,

Marinas Trench

Cisco and Barry outfitted with Capsule Corp deep water pressure suits swam up to the sub that was attacked recently, "We gotta remember to thank Naruto for buying S.T.A.R. Labs he has so many cool toys." Cisco said

"Tell me about it." Barry replied smiling as he tapped his wrist computer, "Gideon, scan the submarine for discrepancies."

A red light emerged from the lining of the suit and scanned their surroundings

"Scanning…. Structure compromised."

"Yes, I can see that. But by what?" Barry asked before Cisco tapped his shoulder

"Gideon, magnify the image, Cisco said aiming a hand at the image he found as a 3D holographic picture appeared above Cisco's palm

"Is that a handprint?" Barry asked

"Yes, Gideon answered

The two friends saw the hole floated into the larger submarine and tried to find the nearest computer. Once they did, Cisco using his wrist computer remotely accessed the files

"Accessing security footage."

Videos of water flooding the rooms and men running for their lives filled the screen…. Until the screen fizzed out and turned blue.

"Files corrupted."

"Locate missiles, Barry said

"Scanning…. Not found."

"That's not good, Cisco said

Before they could search through any more computer files, they heard the rushing of water behind them, as though something was quickly dashing through the water. "What the- "

Suddenly, something slammed into the side of the personal submarine, sending it crashing to the side.

"Oxygen supply damaged. Retreat.'

Quickly, Barry and Cisco swam out of the submarine, "Hostiles in pursuit. Activating defense measures."

"Defense measures!?" Cisco asked Barry before from their shoulder small cannons appeared and some at their three pursuers and fired causing an explosion

Managing to escape the large submarine, the duo noticed how three bodies limply floated away

"Let's get out of here, Cisco said opening a breach that the duo swam into

Later, Central City, S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Diana walked into the cortex to see everyone arriving at the same time, Naruto greeted Caitlin, Iris, amd Joe, "So now that we are all here, what was the emergency?' John asked

Cisco walked to his computer and pressed a button before the monitors lit up, "One of the Capsule Corp naval subs that we helped design for the NAVY went dark and sank to the ocean floor mid-Pacific. The Navy wants their missiles back and we need to know what happened."

Suddenly Naruto blinked out of existence, as Batman walked off, "Prepare the hanger for the sub."

Moments Later

Naruto flew the sub to tbe hanger and the team was looking it over, "No energy signatures." John said as he used his ring to scan the submarine, "This was all done by hand."

From the floor, Joe frowned, "Who could do that besides you guys?"

Barry, who was putting his forensic scientist knowledge to good use, said, "I count four dozen unique handprints moving in sync."

J'onn nodded in agreement, "I sense four different individuals."

"Four squadrons." Stated Batman, "This was a choreographed assault."

"Gideon replay Cisco's and Barry's attack, Naruto said as everyone entered the sub

The room darkened and everyone watched a holographic re-enaction of the event. As a black, unknown figure shot past them,

Just as one of the figures slammed into Cisco, Batman called out "Freeze. Observations?"

"They avoided his gaze." Stated Diana, as Naruto nodded in agreement, "Kept to the shadows. Used their element…. These were warriors."

"Agreed. Resume."

This time, Barry was slammed into the wall face first as he was hit from behind causing Hawkgirl to wince. "Ooh! That looked like it hurt all over again."

Barry watched on and frowned, his scientific mind racing, "Those suits may not affect the wearer but they are a quarter ton, who has the force to knock a quarter ton of metal to the ground underwater?"

As the footage continued, John frowned at one of the moves the attackers used. "Freeze…" Once it stopped, he pointed at the attacker, "… That's a barrel roll. These guys are skilled in 360-degree combat!"

Batman nodded, "Agreed. Note the sound sensitivity."

"Makes sense." Barry said, "Sound travels four point three times faster underwater."

"Look at his neck," Naruto said suddenly as he walked forward

"Gills?" questioned Cisco, "As in mermaids or- "

"As in Atlantis." Interrupted Diana in shock

"When I was fighting the Saiyan that attacked with Darkseid, I was attacked while underwater by some guy in orange with a trident. He also had gills."

"What happened?"

"Slapped him with away my tail." Naruto shrugged as his tail waved

"So these people are planning to attack us because you attacked one of their own," Superman said disapprovingly

"In self-defense," Naruto said

"Atlantis is a fairytale," John said

"So are the Amazons." Naruto said thumbing over to Diana, "We need to find them and talk this out before it leads to war."

"You think it would come to that?" Iris asked

"About 71% of the Earth's surface is water-covered, and the oceans hold about 96.5% of all Earth's water. If Atlantis wants to go to war they have the advantage." Naruto said

"Maybe Dr. Stephen Shin could help." Caitlin said walking forward with a tablet, "I've been going through his research and he's got some… interesting theories about Atlantis."

"I'll deal with this." Naruto said causing the others to look at him, "If this has something to do with the Atlantean that I defended myself against then this is on me. I'll find Atlantis, amd try to talk them down if I fail and they invade then it's up to you guys to defend tbe people."

Later, Atlantic Ocean

Naruto took off his battle vest and sealed it into a capsule, as he stood on the surface of the ocean, as he felt a large group of ki beneath the ocean, with a frown of concentration a small barrier of ki outlined his body that would give him access to air and the ability to talk while beneath the sea

Naruto cut off the chakra to his feet and fell into the water looking into the distance, Naruto shot off at 10,000 feet per second before he came to a stop as he felt himself being watched

"I know you're there." Naruto said looking around as black armored Atlanteans emerged with their weapons aimed at him, "Take me to your leader."

The Atlanteans looked at one another as Naruto smirked holding his hands out to be cuffed,

Meanwhile

A young man with dark hair and purple eyes swam towards an extravagant palace, surrounded by exotic plants and wonderful creatures, now thought extinct by the surface world,

"Now that the plans have been set in motion, Manta..." the purple-eyed man began, speaking to his armored subordinate, "…. there is no turning back."

"You were right to strike first and strike quickly my liege," Manta said

"My mother will not see it as such."

"She has yet to grasp the dangers of the surface as you have, Prince Orm," Manta said

"Soon she'll have no choice." Orm scowled as ever since his father died he was to take the throne but his mother put a stop to that as he was to win the throne from her through combat but he was beaten severely he would have the chance to challenge again in a weeks time but he couldn't wait that long and wouldn't

As they arrived at the throne chamber doors, the red-haired female was standing guard outside the throne room, standing at perfect attention as they approached.

"She's been waiting for you." She scowled, "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Orm smirked at the guard, gently encouraging her to look him in the eyes, "Someday, Mera, I will be on the throne and you will guard my body."

"You on the throne… not likely. And if it ever does happen, I can only hope I will fall in battle before then."

"… Perhaps you will."

Resisting the urge to growl at Mera's dismissal of him, Orm entered the throne room and swam over to his Mother, the Queen.

She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that matched the blue jewels in her crown.

"Mother." Orm greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

His Mother was not impressed. "Your transparent aggression towards the surface world has left Atlantis exposed, Orm. Do you deny it?"

"That ship would have discovered us!"

"Nonsense. Our magic continues to protect us. We are a myth. They doubt our very existence."

"So, we hide?" Orm growled, "Mother, every day the surface dwellers grow stronger. They have guardians with powers that walk among them! Guardians are directly responsible for the death of my father. Your king!"

"Your Father ventured to the surface world at an inopportune time. His ego and stupidity to attack the surface dweller with the tail who we have been observing since his appearance cost him his life."

"That does not comfort me! They kill our race. They poison our oceans. They will destroy this planet and take Atlantis with it. We must protect our people and attack." Orm growled

"As long as I am queen, you will preserve the peace. At all costs." She rose to her feet, raising the trident in the air as her eyes glowed blue and the once-still ocean swirled all around them, the show of power sending everyone present to their knees. " Do I make myself clear?"

"… Yes, mother."

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, before the doors opened and everyone looked to see guards along with Naruto there, Orm's eyes widened as he looked at the man who killed his father in a rage

"Damn," Naruto whispered looking at the queen

"How are you here?!" Orm yelled

"Orm!" The Queen said sternly glaring at her son who gritted his teeth as she looked back to Naruto, "How have you come here surface dweller?"

"I can sense the life force of every being on this planet. I've always sensed a large group in the oceans but never cared enough to investigate until recently when a NAVY submarine was attacked and its crew killed." Naruto replied his eyes drifting to Orm and Manta, "I am here to speak to the man who attacked me a while back,"

"You murdered him!" Orm yelled causing Naruto to blink

"He died from that?" Naruto asked surprised,

Orm growled and made to charge but Mera grabbed his arm keeping him back,

"King Orvax relied on deception and sneak attacks to best his opponents he never won a battle head on." The Queen said

"Sounds like a coward." Naruto replied as Orm began to shout but Naruto continued, "Since he is gone, I would like to discuss with you alternatives to keep these attacks from escalating. The surface doesn't want a war with your people because they don't know you exist. There are no winners in war, both sides will lose in the end."

"I know this." The Queen said nodding, "My time on the throne has been a long one, my son has always been a problem child, coddled by his father unsuitable for the throne."

Orm glared at his mother

"I can't court peace with the surface because my interactions with them are severely limited. Our only hope for a peaceful existence with the surface dwellers is with the one who is of both worlds. What if my daughter? Mera, have you seen Alexis?"

Mera nodded, "Yes, my queen." she said as Orm looked ready to explode

"And?"

"… My queen, she is not yet ready for the weight of the crown."

"She will learn at my side, Mera…. Bring her to me at once." Atlanna said before Mera slapped her fist against her chest in salute, and left, "Surface dweller, would you remain here?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded

Later

Atlanna and Naruto were above the castle looking over the kingdom of Atlantis, "It's beautiful." he said

"Yes." Atlanna nodded handing Naruto a cup

"So forgive me for asking, as I know we just met but I can't help but wonder."

"Why King Orvax." Atlanna smiled

"Yeah, I mean from what I can tell you hate the guy, so why to marry him?"

"I never loved Orvax, it was an arranged marriage. I did find love with a surface dweller but my last was catching up to me. I was the heir to the throne and had responsibilities as Princess amd a mother. To protect my daughter I returned here to rule Atlantis, and began to make it safe for her." Atlanna said looking up to the group of Manta Rays that swam overhead

"Sorry, you had to go through that." Naruto frowned causing Atlanna to look at him with a smile

"I survived, though I did enjoy you breaking his neck with your tail a bit too much," Atlanna admitted causing Naruto to laugh

Meanwhile

In a laboratory, Stephan Shin was looking at the photos that were taken the previous evening, a phone in his right hand. "These photos of Alexis Curry are proof of everything I've been working towards!"

"I'm very pleased for you, doctor." replied the man on the other end of the phone

"The world will have to believe me now! They'll know what I know!"

"Call me after you've made contact."

"I will. Congratulations, David. I could not have found him without you."

"Thank you, sir."

David hung up, before placing his helmet on his head, "Manta to Drift One, report." David said

Over the video comm, the lead soldier saluted, "Payload ready, sir."

"Excellent. I will handle the rest. Take your men to Mercy Reef. Give Dr. Shin and the half-breed my warmest regards."

He then fired up his ship and shot through the water, flicking a switch as his ship seemed to transform into a military-grade submarine

Maine

"Hello? Ms. Curry? Hello?"

Alexis groaned as she rested his forehead against the cool wall, "You have to go away… Go away or kill me."

The knocking continued, "I must talk to you, Ms. Curry!"

"Come back later. I'm really hung right now…. And not in a good way." she said before dunking her head in the fish tank,

"I have information you need to know! It's about your father!" Shin yelled causing Alexis to look to the door

Naruto, amd Atlanna was still talking when he suddenly looked into the distance, "What the...?" he asked causing Atlanna to look over as well as a surface-world submarine floated towards the edge of Atlantis

"A surface warship!" Atlanna gasped

"No, there are no markings on the ship. It's fake." Naruto narrowed his eyes

Maine

Alexis cracked the door and saw Shin, "Thank you for seeing me, Alexis!" Shin exclaimed, peering in through the narrow gap, "I have answers for you. I know what you seek!"

Alexis groaned running a hand down her face, "Slow down. Slow down. I had a rough night…. Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Stephen Shin, the theoretical marine biologist. Your father, Thomas, contacted me!"

"My father's dead." Alexis frowned

"I know… He was looking for answers and I have them. You are the key to all of my research!"

There was a brief pause, before Alexis groaned, "Okay, I'm gonna let you in because I just can't talk through a door anymore."

Removing the chain on the door, she opened it up fully…. Only to see blood dripping from Shin's mouth, before he dropped to the floor, a strange knife sticking out of his back.

"What the hell!?"

And then she saw the armored soldiers walking out of the water, their black armor reflecting the morning sun.

Atlantis

Under the ocean, the fake military submarine fired at the people farming, sending them crying and running back to the safety of the kingdom before Naruto appeared and kicked the torpedos away from the city,

Naruto glared at the ship, and with a growl shot forward batting away the torpedoes fired at him, "These are the missiles that were stolen." he thought as he swam beneath the sub and punched it

The Atlanteans watched as the hologram of the sub fizzled out to reveal Manta's ship as Naruto ripped into it but Manta ejected out of the ship,

Orm watched from the distance and growled in anger before he looked to the men loyal to him, "Let's go." he ordered and the few hundred men left

Meanwhile

Alexis quickly shut the door, placing the chain back on it and stepping back. However, the guards sliced through the door like it was butter and kicked Alexis back onto the kitchen table, shattering it into tiny pieces.

Alexis growled as she stood and punched a guard in the jaw sending him back, before she ducked under a hook and kicked the knee of guard2 and punched him in the face sending him through the wall before another tackled her to the ground, giving the others a chance to beat her to a pulp only with a shout of rage, Alexis shot to her feet, sending her attackers flying into the walls. After removing them from her house, she was forced to take cover as the soldiers fired red lasers at her. When these blasts started created large holes in the wall, doors, and windows, Alexis raced up the stairs into the lighthouse, closely followed by her attackers.

Realizing that she had no-where else to go, Alexis ripped the light from the lighthouse out of its stand and threw it at the armored men, knocking three of them out of the tall tower leaving one behind

She just managed to disarm the last attacker before reinforcements arrived and shot the house to pieces and the lighthouse down. Alexis yelled as the lighthouse fell to the ground before a large piece of it struck her head knocking her out

Mera caught Alexis on a giant tornado of water, after making sure that there was no serious damage to Alexis, she turned her attention to the attackers.

"Stand down while you can." She ordered, "Alexis Curry is under my protection by order of Queen Atlanta!"

"Relinquish her to us, Mera!"

"Or what?" Mera asked

"Or we'll take him over your smoldering corpse." The attackers all fired up their weapons, aiming them at Mera and the swirling twister of water she was controlling

"You are welcome to try," Mera smirked

"Fire!"

Mera sneered, increasing the whirlpool speed and size as water arrows flew at the men, disabling guns and stabbing straight through their eyes. The remaining men were taken out by a small tidal wave that cut through them like a knife through butter

Once she was sure that everyone was down, Mera took her leave

Atlantis

Atlanna frowned as Naruto stood in front of her, "The guy in the helmet, do you know who he is? He doesn't feel like one of you."

"He is from the surface, they saved each other during a storm. David Hyde pledged his loyalty to Orm and Atlantis." Atlanna said

Naruto frowned before they looked up when two guards swam into the room, "My Queen, Orm and some of our forces have deserted!"

Atlanna frowned before Naruto looked to her, "Do you think Orm would target Alexis?" he asked

"Yes." Atlanna nodded without hesitation

"If you'd like I can go help, Mera."

"Please," Atlanna said before with a nod Naruto placed two fingers to his forehead and after a moment blinked out of existence

With Mera

Mera watched as Alexis slept waiting patiently for her to awake, "Hey."

Mera gasped and turned with a spear of water ready to run Naruto through but he caught the water construct with a smirk, "You." Mera said

"Your Queen sent me to help you. Orm has deserted with a few hundred men." Naruto said causing Mera's eyes to widen before they narrowed

"They attacked Alexis earlier. We need to get her ready to take the throne now." Mera said

"I know I'm the outsider but I think the queen should speak for to her herself," Naruto replied causing Mera to frown in thought before she nodded in agreement

The two looked over at Alexis groaned as she began to awake and look around when she saw them although she asked upon seeing Naruto and blushed

"N-Naruto, your my biggest fan!" Alexis said before she realized what she said, "I mean I'm your biggest fan!"

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Alexis."

"You know my name?" Alexis asked

"Yes, this is Mera." Naruto said motioning to Mera who nodded causing Alexis to nod back, "The both of us are going to bring you to your mother, to bring you back to Atlantis."

"The only so-called mother I know, ditched me and my dad when I was just a baby."

"It's far more complicated than that, Alexis Curry, Mera said

"You are in danger, and your mother wishes to see you. All we ask is that you hear her out amd make your decision on your own." Naruto said causing Alexis to frown before she nodded

"First you must change, Mera said swimming up ahead. Mera led them through some ancient ruins until they reached some large stone doors, which she then pushed open to reveal a largely deserted room, that contained golden armor.

"Your mother kept this hidden in these ancient ruins."

"What is it?" Alexis asked

"This was our king's royal garb….Now it is yours." Mera said

Naruto and Mera gave Alexis some space to change before she came out in just the Orange Atlantean chainmail and green pants, "Cool." Naruto said with a thumbs up causing Mera to glare at him, "What, I'm a huge fan of the color orange."

Mera shook her head with a small grin, "Ready?" she asked Alexis who took a deep breath and nodded before Naruto swam over amd placed a hand on the two females shoulders before he used instant transmission to vanish

Throne Room

The three appeared in the throne room amd saw Atlanna standing there had been waiting anxiously, Alexis gasped looking at her mom, "Let's give them some privacy." Naruto whispered to Mera who nodded before the two swam away leaving the mother and daughter to have a discussion

Surface

After some nagging on Naruto's part, Naruto and Mera sat on a beach on some uncharted island sharing a glass of whiskey, "So tell me about yourself." Naruto said causing Mera to look at him, "You have a look in your eye that I'm familiar with."

"What look is that?"

"Loneliness," Naruto said causing Mera to frown

"I am the Princess to the underwater kingdom of Xebel," Mera said

"Xebel?"

"Xebel was one of the seven Atlantean kingdoms of old, which had split off from the main Atlantis during the event that swallowed the continent into the deep. Xebel was left sunken in the North Atlantic Ocean after the great calamity, with a majority of its population wiped out. The survivors of the incident evolved to survive in the deep ocean, growing stronger and tougher, as well as gaining the abilities to see in the pitch black and breathe both underwater and on land. The royalty of Xebel soon learned to harness water using their minds, a secret we kept within our own ranks. Xebel had many wars with Atlantis, eventually losing and becoming imprisoned. The prison was unique as it formed a barrier of water around the kingdom only penetrable by those who possessed aquakinesis. We only survived because the prison was designed to sink any ships that came into its vicinity, providing human meat for us. The area around Xebel would become known as the infamous Bermuda Triangle."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Mera looked into her glass at the liquor her eyes glassy as she remembered her past,

"When I was young my mother died, and my father was left alone to raise me. One night he took me out of the kingdom to see our ancient enemy up close. I was disgusted by the beauty of Atlantis, believing it didn't deserve such luxury. Xebel was primarily a state of war that prided itself on masculine might, constantly going through horrible civil wars. I was forged into the perfect warrior over years of my life by my father's chief taskmaster Leron. Eventually, I was taught the royal secret of hydrokinesis and was promised to the military chief Nereus by my father. My father believed that vengeance should be exacted on Atlantis, and so tasked me with finding and assassinating the King of Atlantis, after returning from the job I was to marry Nereus. Before I left my father gave me a Shell of Sounds, that contained a message for me from my mother which she was to open after making it to the surface. With fury and hatred in my heart, I set out to find and execute the King of Atlantis.

Upon reaching Atlantis, I snuck into the castle to kill Orvax but Queen Atlanna found me and stopped me. She knew that even if I succeeded there was no way I could make it out alive. I was cruel to her, but she was patient with me, she took me to the surface and showed me the sun rise. As the sun was rising I listened to my mother's message and she told me that I should make my own path in life, instead of following the demands of my kingdom. Taking this advice to heart, I gave up on Xebel amd pledged myself to Queen Atlanna. "

"Do the Atlanteans know about your heritage?" Naruto asked

"Yes. My red hair was a dead giveaway, you could imagine the outrage when Queen Atlanna decreed that I would be her royal guard." Mera said

"Your afraid that when Atlanna steps down shell have no use for you anymore," Naruto said causing Mera's eyes to widen and look at him,

"H-How di-"

"I can sense emotions. Listen, Mera, there's no need to be nervous Atlanna doesn't see you as a guard, based on how she talks about you, you are her best friend." Naruto smiled causing Mera to look thoughtful

Naruto and Mera continued to talk for about an hour when they returned to Atlantis and entered the throne room to see Alexis and Atlanna hugging, "Hey." Naruto said

"My Queen." Mera saluted

"Thank you both for bringing me, my daughter. She has agreed to learn by my side until she has grown ready to challenge me for the throne." Atlanna said

"Glad I could help if you'd allow me to maybe I could set up a meeting with the Amazons and you can negotiate an alliance."

"That would be great.' Atlanna smiled

"Naruto!" Diana yelled over the coms

"Diana?" Naruto asked with a hand to his ear

"A large tidal wave is heading for Metropolis, Barry, Shay-Ara, Clark, and J'onn have left to save John on an alien planet."

"I'm on my way." Naruto said looking to the girls he frowned, "Orm is attacking."

"Let's go." Atlanna frowned

Metropolis

People were screaming and running for their lives as soldiers poured in. The tidal wave itself might have stopped inches from the city, but they were aware of the threat thanks to information from The Batman,

Orm with his army used his father's trident to split the wave in half, enabling his army to make their way onto dry land. They marched into the streets of Metropolis until they came face to face with the human army.

"Atlanteans!" boomed a large man through a speaker, "This is General Sam Lane of the United States Army. I order you to stand down."

With a sneer, Orm stepped forward, "I am King Orm of Atlantis, general. And you are in no position to issue orders…. KILL THE HUMANS! FOR NEW ATLANTIS!"

The Atlanteans with a war cry attacked

"FIRE!" General Lane yelled

The bullets had no effect on the hard, Atlantean armor as they continued to attack

Once the bullets stopped, Orm raised the trident into the air, "My turn!"

He slammed his trident on the ground, sending bolts of lightning straight towards the tanks, causing them to explode with the force of the attack

The soldiers all began to retreat, continuing to fire at the Atlanteans

Before the Atlantean war-machines and the warriors could completely overwhelm the soldiers, there was a ferocious war-cry as Diana cut through one of the machines with her sword, before grabbing another and throwing it into another tank causing both to explode,

Naruto shot from the water, above a group of charging Atlanteans and with a deep breath he spat a large storm of fore down onto the men who screamed in pain and fear as they caught on fire and died

Atlanna, Mera, and Alexis landed on the ground and were attacked immediately with Alexis ducking under a slash of a spear and punching a man in the face and a reverse roundhouse to another knocked them unconscious

Atlanna spun her Trident and cut three Atlanteans down before Mera with two water daggers stabbed an Atlantean running up behind the queen, the two smiled at each other

"Die!' An Atlantean deserter yelled before Naruto slammed into him from above driving his face into the asphalt

Alexis was running to a water tank when a red beam struck her from behind, with a groan she looked up to see Black Manta, "Hello halfbreed trash. You will not ruin my plans." Manta said before he fired at Alexis again

Two Atlanteans fired at Diana who used her sword to deflect the energy beams before she cut one from shoulder to hip and decapitated the other

Mera ducked under a hook and stabbed her water sword into the deserters gut, before five more deserters arrived shooting at her, the red-haired warrior jumped and ripped a car door off its hinges and tossed ot at the deserters while forming five water daggers and tossing them at the men and gurgled as the daggers pierced they're exposed throats

Lois and Jimmy Olson were working as Jimmy took pictures of a Tank firing at Atlanteans only for it to be overrun by 3 of them while a truck was also overrun and the crew knocked out before they turned to Lois and Jimmy who ran for safety

The Atlanteans pursued the two into an alley when Naruto landed in front of them, the deserters stopped, "You ready?" he asked smirking

Deserter1 rushed Naruto who leaned to the side and wrapped his arm around his throat and turned him around and kicked him in the back into the other deserters who dodged

Naruto sped forward and flipped over a hook to kick another deserter in the face before he parried a stab of a spear and uppercutted another deserter and backhanded the last one through a building

"Really Lois?" Naruto asked looking to his friend who hugged him tightly

"Thank you for saving me."

"Again," Naruto smirked

"Whatever, but you got to finish this," Lois said

"Right, get inside." Naruto nodded kissing her cheek before he flew off

Manta punched Alexis down onto the docks as he followed her, "This was all my doing, with Orm's mommy issues and sense of entitlement it was easy coursing him to war, then the monkey had to show up and ruin my plans but that's what backups are for, amd once he's claimed the throne of Atlantis, I'll slit his throat and claim the treasures of Atlan-arghh!" Manta's monologue was interrupted as Alexis commanded a Great White to shoot from the ocean amd attack him

As the shark took him under Alexis laughed as she stood up, "Awesome." she said before running back to the battle

Orm and the remainder of his deserters were marching down the road when a vortex of water slammed in front of them before it dissipated revealing Atlanna, and Mera, "This is genocide Orm, billions will die, and for what so you can be like your father?" Atlanna asked

"I will be greater than my father was after I kill you, and your Xebel pet, Atlantis will be mine and the surface world will be no more." Orm glared

"Come try," Atlanna said before with a roar Orm charged Atlanna who ducked under his attack and stabbed her Trident into his Achilles causing him to yell in pain before the but of her weapon was slammed into his throat

Orm looked up to see his mother glaring down at him with her weapon poised to end his life, 'You will be brought back to Atlantis for execution." Atlanna decreed before with a sharp twirl of her Trident she knocked Orm unconscious

Atlanna looked up to see Mera, Alexis, Naruto, and Diana had taken out the final deserters and smiled

6 Months Later

With the revelation of Atlantis to the surface, many questions had been rising on exactly what Atlantis is, from the culture to the infrastructure. In order to help facilitate further peace with the countries of the surface Atlanna with the help of Naruto's companies and her scientist and architects built essentially a self-contained, miniature version of the Nation-Capitol of Atlantis to act as much as a home as it would an Embassy.

Visitors may feel free to spend as much time as they like in the Embassy. There would be no limitation on who may visit other than those with backgrounds that point to possible malicious intent. Any that could even be suspected of sabotaging the Embassy or harming any inhabitants therein will be denied access immediately.

The structure was constructed to skim the surface, but like an iceberg, the majority of it will be submerged and connected to Atlantis superficially.

The outer rim of the dome would be used mainly for gardening and one on one classes provided by Atlanteans on their culture, and how the inner mechanics of the miniature city work. Every ten floors of the Central Tower provide a surface authentic biosphere from different parts of the world that include parks, greenery and even imitation sunlight with adjustable settings. These areas can be pre-scheduled for private time for couples. The tower itself includes paths for running, socialization, inter-species communication to help further broker peace and understanding between the two species.

For security, the Sphere is directly connected to Atlantis and it's defenses. The ocean is as sensitive as it provided hours of advancedwarningng. In the event of an aerial attack the Sphere will coil, submerge, and bond with the main Nation of Atlantis until the threat is neutralized ensuring the safety of the inhabitants.

Mera was announced as the Ambassador, Naruto had approached Diana, and Hippolyta with the idea of one for Themyscira but Hippolyta declined as she still didn't trust Man's world enough,

Naruto had also done a lot of back and forth communicating between Atlanna and Hippolyta about an alliance between the two cultures and they both eventually agreed to meet with the queens being allowed only twogueststs in a neutral location which was the island Naruto owned that he used to train away from civilization

Currently,y, the Saiyan was on his phone texting Damian who was anxious to start his training, when the door to the mansion was open and Diana poked her head out, "Naruto, we've reached an agreement, would you join us please?"

"Sure." Naruto said standing up and walking over to the door as he texted Damian that they'll begin tomorrow, "So how did it go?"

"Wel,l, Amazons and Atlanteans have a lot in common and a lot that separates us, though I think Mother was biased thanks to Atlantis being ruled by a woman and not a man." Diana said as she and Naruto walked up the stairs, "You came up."

"Me?" Naruto asked wondering why since he wasn't Atlantean or an Amazon just a friend to both

"Yes, you've helped both without asking for anything in return and we need you to be the overseer of the signing of the treat," Diana said before she stopped at a door

"Okay." Naruto nodded before he raised an eyebrow, "This is the bedroom, Di."

"I know." Diana smiled as she opened the double doors and Naruto was presented to Hippolyta, Atlanna, Alexis, Artemis, and Mera standing around the King size bed naked, "Queen Atlanna has decreed that you should be truly neutral in this agreement and since we have an unfair advantage over them in our relationship with you, we suggested this."

Naruto's eyes were darkening in lust as he looked from woman to woman as Diana wrapped her arms around him as she leaned into his from behind ripping his tank top from his torso allowing him to feel her nipples digging into his back as she was naked now as well

"Naruto, for the sake of this treaty would you sleep with us?" Atlanna asked

Naruto blinked as Diana had already stuffed her hand into his pants amd gripped his member, "I can do that." he said smiling as he undid his belt and allowed his pants to drop causing the Atlanteans to blush deeply before Naruto and Diana advanced into the room

 **Finished**

 **Wanted to be the first to do a Naruto x Mera or Naruto x Atlanna lemon but I don't have time**


	15. Atlantean, Saiyan, Amazon Sandwhich

Lemon

Artemis

CNaruto1 leaned back on his hands naked on a bed. He looked down to see Artemis topping him off and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his entire length.

Artemis kept licking and sucking and the marvelous piece of meat. It tasted as good as she remembered. She still had trouble taking it all since it was so big. So she put as much as she could in her mouth without gagging and with one hand pumped and stroked the rest while the other cupped and massaged his big sack

Naruto1 groaned as his hips rose from the bed and he fired off his seed into Artemis's mouth. Artemis drunk it all as she savored the flavor. Once she cleaned him she looked up and flicked her red hair back.

Naruto1 stared at her nude form. She was tight and tone in all the right places with her great DD cup breasts. Her shapely toned legs that met at her hairless dripping core. Motioning her to come here she happily obliged

Artemis crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Artemis moved and lowered her cunt down to Naruto1's face. Naruto1 wasted no time and grabbed Artemis's hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devouring her like she was an endless supply of his favorite food.

Artemis moaned loudly as she felt Naruto1's tongue wiggle inside her. She combed her fingers through his hair gripping it tightly as she grinded her hips against his face

Naruto1 licked, sucked and ate greedily all that Artemis had to offer. She tasted divine that was for sure, just as he remembered. He used his front teeth to scrape against her clit, which only made Artemis grind her cunt even more into Naruto1's face.

"Great Hera. So fucking good" Artemis murmured as her free hand held on to the headboard to keep steady.

Naruto1 began sucking hard and this caused Artemis to come hard. She doused Naruto1 with her juices that he lapped up. When she finally removed herself from his face his entire face was covered.

"Let me clean that up for you" Artemis said

She then began licking up her own juices and sharing them with Naruto1 in tongue kisses. Once Naruto1 was clean Naruto1 pushed Artemis down and rolled over on top of her. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her before pushing his meat into her tight cunt. Naruto1 hissed feeling the tight wet heat envelop him.

nce Naruto1 was able to fit all of himself in he stayed there for a few moments, "Fuck me" Artemis growled breaking the kiss

Naruto1 smirk as he began rocking back and forth removing a quarter of his member from Artemis then pushing the quarter back in. He always started slow with the Amazon's due to their past, but Artemis didn't seem to want that. She grabbed Naruto1 and pulled his face towards hers

"If you're going to fuck me, fuck me right!" Artemis growled

Naruto1 nodded and began thrusting into the red-haired Amazon harder and faster than before. This pleased Artemis and as a reward she pulled Naruto1 into another kiss. They made out as Naruto1 kept pumping in and out of her. Artemis's hands roamed Naruto1's body settling on his back as her nails scraped across

Naruto1 didn't mind this as he focused on the job. He did move his head away from Artemis and began lavishing her tits with his mouth. Artemis moaned from this and held his head there.

Faster, harder they went as sweat covered their bodies while they kept at it. Never stopping at all. With a final thrust Naruto1 spewed his load into Artemis as she had already come twice already. The two laid there panting hard before they kissed each other sloppily again, before they started back up

Other Room

Naruto2 and Mera stood across from each other, "You sure about this Mera? Cause I was hoping that we'd have more time to get to know each other." Naruto said as Mera smiled walking up to Naruto

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this.' Mera smiled and slowly both their heads leaned into each other and landed their lips on one another,

Lemon

Mera snaked her arms around Naruto's neck as they continued their passionate lip lock, their tongues wrestled each other fighting for dominance as they both desperately tried to taste one another's mouth,

Gaining the advantage Mera pushed Naruto onto the bed fully and straddled his waist while looking down at him with a small blush while he smiled up at her his eyes clouded with lust as she felt his dick throb in anticipation,

For a few minutes both Naruto and Mera laid there kissing one another before Mera pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest on Naruto's while their mouths where still connected by a line of saliva.

"That felt good," Mera said as she bit back a moan when she felt Naruto hardness against her core

"Yeah…" Naruto stated taking a deep breath as he stared into Mera's blue eyes

"More." Mera hissed as she gave Naruto a lingering peck on the lips as she sat up and admired his upper body while dragging her fingers down his chest, "You have a great body Naruto" before leaning down and placed kisses all over his chest, slowly she lowered her kisses until she reached his member and shot Naruto a sexy smirk.

"You are unbelievably beautiful" Naruto said groaning slightly as he felt Mera's fingers graze his shaft.

"Thank you." Mera said as she started off with a slow stroke Mera cupped Naruto's balls in one hand while the other performed a twisting motion on his shaft.

"Oh that feels good" Naruto moaned in pleasure as the busty red-haired Xebel Princess gave him a hand job

"Thank you…but you're about to feel even better" Mera said licking the underside of Naruto's penis before assaulting the head of his penis with little kisses.

"M-Mera your mouth is so good" Naruto moaned again while clutching the sheets, Mera moaned in agreement as she tasted Naruto's pre-cum on her lips.

Getting tired of teasing Naruto and becoming impatient Mera allowed the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue all around the underside of the head.

Naruto moaned as he felt Mera take his dick deeper into her mouth allowing the head to kiss the back of her throat, causing Naruto to sit up fully and give small thrust after balling her hair up into his hand

For several seconds Mera kept Naruto's dick completely sheathed into her mouth and allowed her nose to graze his pubic hair causing him too become cross eyed at the pleasure he was feeling

Letting his cock slowly fall out of her mouth Mera began to lick all around his cock covering it in her saliva.

Naruto bit his lip as he watched the busty Princess give him one of the best blow jobs he had ever had and to his surprise Mera also grinned and lowered her head and gave one of Naruto's testicles a long suck before letting it out of her mouth with a popping noise.

"Damn…how do you make it feel so good" Naruto moaned as watched Mera place a kiss to his scrotum before she looked up and gave Naruto sexy smile.

"I guess it's natural, this is my first time doing anything like this." Mera confessed her voice filled with lust before she went back to sucking him off and playing with his balls

"O-Oh, Mera I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned out and lost any control he had when he felt Mera roll his balls around in her mouth.

Quickly grabbing the shaft Mera placed her lips over the head of Naruto's penis and let him fire his seed into her mouth.

"A-Ah-Ah" Naruto moaned as let rope after rope of cum into Mera's mouth in which she swallowed happily.

After she was certain he had finished cumming Mera frowned slightly when she noticed his penis hadn't softened up, sucking the excess cum off the head she let his manhood out of her mouth and gave it slow strokes.

"You're still hard?" Mera asked continuing the slow hand job.

"Of course, I'm a Saiyan God of Destruction, and after seeing you suck my balls like that, I don't think it's ever going to go down" Naruto said relishing in the feeling of Mera's hand job.

"Is that so." Mera said grinning before she gasped when she felt herself thrown onto the bed with a Naruto above her looking completely horny, as he flashed Super Saiyan for a split second

Naruto went straight for her neck and placed kisses all around it before moving up

Naruto slowly nibbled on her earlobe making her moan in pleasure, now reaching his hands out Naruto also began to squeeze and massage Mera's D-cup breasts.

Feeling him massage her breasts Mera moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

"Ah Naruto" She moaned again feeling him kissing his way down her body she was certain he would leave a hickey on her neck,

Naruto kept kissing down the middle of her cleavage while squeezing her large and perfectly soft breasts.

"Ohh…yeah…don't stop" Mera moaned as Naruto smirked.

Giving her left breast a squeeze Naruto covered her right breast with his mouth and slowly circled her nipple with his tongue making her whimper slightly and pull on his hair.

Naruto smiled as he heard Mera whimper it seemed her breasts were the most sensitive parts on her body, smiling to himself at the information Naruto bit down on her nipple

Mera's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's teeth clamp down on her nipple and moaned in pain but she also found it surprising how pleasurable it was as well

"N-Naruto, please stop teasing me" Mera whimpered as she tugged on Naruto's hair

Smiling Naruto lifted his head from Mera bosom and gave her nipples on quick suck before kissing her toned stomach and moved down until he reached her dripping womanhood

"Are you wet?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he traced a finger up her pussy and smiled when he felt her juices leaking out

"I want to see how wet you are" Naruto stated

Grinning Naruto gave her slit a long and slow lick forcing her to arch her back in pleasure

"Stop teasing me Naruto" Mera growled while furiously tugging on Naruto's hair.

"You're drenched" Naruto said as he stared at Mera's pussy, slowly inserting a finger past her pussy lips and began to slowly pump his finger into her

"S-Shut up, Oh Poseidon, it's your fault" Mera moaned in pleasure as she felt a man touch her pussy for the first time

"Oh…so you admit I drive you crazy" Naruto grinned as he added another finger and picked up the speed

"Ah…ah" Mera moaned again with a heavy blush forming across her cheeks when she found herself unable to have anything to comeback with.

Naruto smiled when Mera wasn't able to comeback with anything, stopping his pumping motion with his fingers and taking them out Mera groaned in disappointment when she felt him stop fingering her however she moaned heavily and arched her back when she felt something tease her pussy lips.

Looking down with lust filled eyes she grinned when she saw Naruto rub circles around her pussy with his tongue.

"So you're going lick to my pussy huh" Mera said seductively however groaned in pleasure when she felt Naruto bite down on her clit.

"Yeah I'm going to lick this sweet wet pussy" Naruto mumbled as he stuck out his tongue into her pussy and cupped her ass while liftting it up.

Naruto proceeded to lick Mera's pussy dipping his tongue around the edges sending waves of pleasure jolting around her body sending her on the verge of an orgasm.

Smiling as he saw Mera's body shake Naruto could tell she was close to climaxing and by the looks of things it was going to be a powerful one.

Slowly Naruto moved his right hand and carefully entered a finger into Mera's ass causing her eyes to widen in pleasure.

"NARUTOOOO!" Mera shouted at the top of her lungs as her very core was shaken and she reached her climax.

Naruto smiled as he licked away all of Mera's orgasm, he found it surprising that she tasted so sweet but he wasn't going to complain.

He watched as Mera came down from her orgasm, her skin was glistening in sweat, her breath was labored and her eyes where glazed over with pleasure.

Moving his way back up her body Naruto hovered over her and pressed his chest up to her breasts squashing them together as he looked at her as she seemed to be in some trance.

"That good huh?" Naruto grinned smugly as he watched Mera snap out of her trance and blush heavily.

"Shut up and kiss me" Mera commanded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

While kissing Mera Naruto felt her hands move down his body and grip his hardened penis and give it soft caring strokes.

Wordlessly Mera lined Naruto to her pussy and then placed her hands on his ass cheeks, pulling away from the kiss Mera leaned her forehead onto Naruto's and stared into his eyes.

"Fuck me" Mera ordered causing Naruto to chuckle as he was turned on by how demanding she was

"Anytime" Naruto smirked one that was mirrored by Mera before he pushed into her separating her lips

Mera moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick rub the inside of her walls as it sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her as she lost her virginity to the Saiyan

Eventually Naruto sheathed himself fully into her, his dick kissing the opening of her womb they both stayed in that position for several seconds, for Mera she closed her eyes in pain she was trying to adjust to his size, while Naruto closed his eyes tightly fighting back the urge to just spill his load right then she was unbelievably tight

"You can move…now but don't go too fast" Mera moaned out

Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out of Mera rubbing her insides again and leaving only the head in before pushing into her again forcing her back to arch in pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Mera stared at Naruto before leaning in for another kiss.

Soon Naruto found his pace with Mera and began to repeatedly thrust into Mera as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time his dick touched her womb

"F-Faster Naruto" Mera moaned out meeting him thrust for thrust causing his dick to hit deeper into Mera

Picking up the speed Naruto grunted slightly as he felt Mera claw at his back, he could also feel his balls repeatedly slapping Mera's ass causing loud smacking noises to fill the room as their flesh collided

"OH it feels so good!" Mera moaned, Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to slam into her

For a long period a time the only noises that could be heard from the room were moans, grunts the sound of skin meeting skin and the squelching sound made when Naruto plunged into her.

"Mera I'm close" Naruto grunted into her ear as she dragged her tongue across his cheek

"M-Me t-to" Mera moaned as she felt her climax coming again instinctively she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he continued to pound her

"I'm cumming" Naruto grunted as he pushed as deep as he possibly could into Mera and released his seed into her waiting womb.

Mera's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she heard Naruto however the moment she felt his warm cum enter her womb it set off her own orgasm.

"Ohhhhh!" Mera gasped wrapping her arms around Naruto as tightly as she could while her pussy gripped onto Naruto's dick like a vice and milked it for all its cum.

As they laid there Naruto looked down at Mera and he felt himself still buried into her and let off a small laugh.

"Wow Mera…that was amazimg" Naruto mumbled as he kissed her cheek

"I…hope that's not all you've got Naruto" Mera said while gripping Naruto's hair and placed kisses on his neck

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled his dick out of Mera and watched as some of his cum leaked out of her pussy, before in a flare of ki Naruto was Super Saiyan, and he flipped her onto her stomach and with a swift smack of her ass he dived back into her pussy causing her to moan

With Diana and Alexis

Diana led her Naruto to the bed before she turned to him and kissed him passionately before Naruto laid her on the soft bed and started sucking her right nipple and massaged her left tit.

Diana was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"I can see you're really wet Diana." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her pussy. Diana moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in another heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"No fair." She breathed out. Naruto looked at her

"What's not fair love?" Naruto asked before Diana slowly began to she stroked his cock, causing Naruto to throb in her hand. The Saiyan bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt

Diana smirked, finding it amusing at the Naruto's efforts and finding amusement in the fact that she was teasing him. The princess of the Amazons started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer.

Diana kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her. Next thing he knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Diana moaned into the Saiyan's cock and then began moving her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as Diana increased her speed. Soon, the princess of the Amazons grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch

"D-damn. This feels good Diana. I'm about to…" Diana began to hum causing Naruto to cum and Diana quickly began to swallow his load as she felt his member shoot his seed into her mouth before she pulled back and the rest onto her face,

The princess of the Amazons swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off, "I'm ready for the main course." Diana smirked laying back down.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to hover above her. He positioned himself at her entrance,

"I love you." Diana said, Naruto looked into her eyes

"I love you." Naruto said and buried himself within her making her moan in pleasure

Naruto groaned at her tightness. "Great Hera, fuck me Naruto!" Naruto started swaying his hips back and forth slowly, his member rubbing against the inner walls of Diana's insides.

Diana wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, embracing him and the pleasure that he brought to her. "More, faster, please!"

Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure.

Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Diana's pussy. The princess of the Amazons screamed and threw her head back in pleasure, before she locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth

"Fuck Di, you feel so good. Your pussy is gripping me like a vice. I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out as he pounded her harder.

"Do it, cum inside of me!" Naruto moaned one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Diana.

The princess of the Amazons threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently as she did. Both shook violently as Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Diana.

"Oh, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began to kiss Diana before they started back up again,

Naruto smiled he looked to Alexis who was with her clone and was riding it cowgirl style and from her moans, she was enjoying herself so with a shrug he went back to pleasing Diana

Master Bedroom

The real Naruto looked over both Atlanna and Hippolyta as they both were laid out on Naruto's massive king sized bed and watched as he admired their forms. Both of them smiled at him and he at them, taking a moment to admire one another's looks.

Naruto walked forward and climbed up onto the bed and the both of them crawled forward to meet him. Both Atlanna and Hippolyta placed hands on his shoulders and he brought his hands up to bring them closer to him. Naruto then locked lips with Atlanna while Hippolyta started kissing his shoulder. Once they got started, Atlanna then switched Naruto around and made him lay on his back while they kept kissing.

While they made out, Hippolyta started kissing a trail down his body. First, she started with his shoulder and down to his chest. Naruto moaned into Atlanna's mouth when he felt Hippolyta licking and sucking on his nipple. Then she started kissing a trail further south down his body. Naruto kept making out with Atlanna then gasped pleasantly into her mouth again when he felt Hippolyta taking hold of his penis before she started pumping and massaging it in her hand. She then smiled as she saw how he reacted to her touch before she gave him a quick lick. Then she gave him an even longer lick, starting from the bottom of his shaft and all the way up to the top of the head where she swiveled her tongue around it. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head from how good it felt.

Hippolyta decided to take it a step further and then engulfed his cock completely in her mouth. She kept one hand on his shaft and would keep pumping it in her hand while she brought her head up and down on his cock, sucking hard and moaning from the rich flavor of his manhood in her mouth. Naruto finally broke the kiss to catch some air while Atlanna smiled down at him.

"I want to make this so enjoyable that you forget all about the coward that you were forced to marry." Naruto moaned as he did his best to remain focused, as Atlanna smiled

While Hippolyta continued blowing Naruto with her head bobbing up and down on his cock, Naruto had Atlanna get up and turned around while climbing over him and facing his dick. From this angle, Naruto got a great view of Atlanna's dripping wet pussy and her puckered anus. She then gently sat down and waited for Naruto to act. He didn't waste any time leaning in to lick at her folds. Atlanna moaned when she felt his tongue working over her slit and started playing with her tits to try and heighten her stimulation. The results were more of her fluids dripping from her wet pussy and into Naruto's waiting mouth. Naruto moaned into her womanhood from the taste of her juices which only made her hornier.

Hippolyta ,took her mouth off Naruto's member but kept pumping it in her hand to look up at Atlanna. "Care to join me, sister?" she asked the Queen of Atlantis.

Atlanna smiled and leaned in to share in stroking and licking Naruto's cock together. Naruto thought that the both of them licking his manhood felt amazing and kept on licking into Atlanna's womanly glory. He stopped licking only on the surface and then dove his tongue inside of her, swiveling his tongue around inside her moist caverns. Atlanna and Hippolyta then decided to take things a step further and then readjusted so they could sandwich his cock in between their massive tits. Naruto acting immediately, started thrusting upward in between the two Queens breasts. Atlanna and Hippolyta would lick away at the top and the shaft when they could while pumping Naruto's cock in between their huge tits.

As the three of them continued on, Naruto brought his hands up to take hold of Atlanna's plump ass and double his efforts. All the while, he could feel her moist caverns tightening around his tongue which meant that she was close to a climax. Hippolyta decided to break off for a moment and let Atlanna take the lead with Naruto. Atlanna was bobbing her head up and down and stroking him in her hand to bring him to a finish, sucking him off as hard as she could. Hippolyta enjoyed the sight of the two in the sixty ninth position and started playing with herself. One hand squeezing and playing with one of her tits and the other one running in between her legs and along her slit as well as her sensitive clitoris.

Atlanna felt Naruto's member twitch in her mouth and knew then he was about to release. She herself was on the verge of an orgasm and doubled her efforts to bring Naruto to a climax. Hippolyta continued masturbating furiously to the sight of Naruto and Atlanna pleasuring each other in such a hot position until finally, both of them moaned as they came at the same time. Naruto's erection blew several loads of cum up into Atlanna's mouth and she eagerly started swallowing as much as much as she could and moaning from the rich flavor. Naruto also felt Atlanna unleash a load of her womanly nectar which poured down his mouth to which he drank it viciously and enjoying every moment of it.

Atlanna finally rolled over and off of Naruto to catch her breath and clean off some of his cum which leaked from her mouth and down her chin by collecting in on her fingers and licking it off. Naruto lay there to catch his breath and then felt Hippolyta over him. She enjoyed the show and leaned in to help clean off some of Atlanna's cum off his face, eagerly licking it off and moaning from her sweet taste. She then took a moment to make out with Naruto who kissed her back just as passionately. Once they were done, she broke this kiss with their tongues still connected for a moment by a stream a saliva before getting up next to Atlanna who had a nice quick break. Naruto smiled as Hippolyta got up and climbed over him just as Atlanna did moments ago.

Just like before, Naruto watched with bliss as Hippolyta climbed up over his face while she turned away, giving him an amazing view of her soaking wet snatch and her puckered asshole. She then smiled and sat down gently before moaning as Naruto wasted no time at eating away at her hot wet pussy. Atlanna then made her way over and climbed up on top of Naruto, straddling his waist. She smiled as she reached down take hold of his shaft before pumping him in her hand. She smirked when she saw Hippolyta moaning as a result. Naruto moaning into her womanhood sent sock waves through her body. Atlanna lifted herself up, lined him up with her dripping wet pussy and sat back down, letting him slide into her.

Atlanna blushed several bright shades of red and moaned deeply in pleasure from feeling how he stretched her open. For Atlanna, it had been so long since she had sex and the feeling of being filled with the body of such a strong man for the first time was like being in heaven. She then started rolling her hips over Naruto and moving him around inside her while she played with her tits. Hippolyta also reveled in having Naruto lick around inside her body, feeling his tongue sliding around against her vaginal muscles and tasting her hot juices.

Atlanna and Hippolyta looked at each other while they rode Naruto's cock and face and then leaned in to embrace one another. Both of the wrapped their arms around the other, squishing their huge tits against each others and then they locked their lips together in a furious make-out session. Atlanna and Hippolyta swiveled their tongues around while exploring each other's mouths while roaming their hands around up and down their bodies from the top of their shoulders and backs right down to giving their partner's asses a nice squeeze and massage. All the while moaning into one another's mouths from the feeling of Naruto viciously eating out Hippolyta 's wet pussy and thrusting upward with great power into Atlanna's hot tight womanhood.

Finally, Naruto could feel the pressure building in his groin as he was gonna blow another load. Atlanna could detect it too from feeling him twitch inside her again. Both Atlanna and Hippolyta broke the kiss and leaned back to double their own efforts to finish. Naruto could tell that both women weren't far from a climax from feeling Atlanna's innards tightening around his shaft while Hippolyta 's began to constrict around his tongue which he continued swiveling inside her. Both Atlanna and Hippolyta started squeezing their massive breasts to raise their stimulation and bring themselves closer to another orgasm. Atlanna was bouncing up and down with Naruto's manhood sliding in and out of her body while Hippolyta rolled her hips over Naruto's face with his tongue still inside her.

After a couple more moments, all three of them let out a pleasurable moan as they had a three-way climax. Atlanna's vaginal muscles tightened around Naruto's cock to the point it almost hurt which resulted in Naruto finally exploding inside her. Atlanna started panting from the feeling of Naruto spurting several rounds of cum up into her body which made her feel really warm on the inside. At the same time, Hippolyta moaned and blushed hot pink as she finally came with her womanly fluids pouring into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto continued licking away and lapped up as much of her nectar which slithered down his throat. Both ladies finally rolled off of Naruto to his left and right and all three of them lay there for a moment to catch their breath.

Naruto was the first to recover and decided that he wanted more. He smiled and turned to Hippolyta who was laying on her back now and panting hard, her massive breasts heaving with each breath she took. She looked back over at him and smiled, inviting him to come over and have some fun. Naruto crawled over to the gorgeous Queen of the Amazon's and loomed over her, smiling down at her lovely face while she smiled back up at him. He then closed the gap between them and started another furious make-out session as her hands roamed up and down his back. As their tongues began another heated battle for dominance, Atlanna laid on her back and started playing with herself, teasing her own breasts and pussy while she waited for another turn.

Naruto and Hippolyta then broke the kiss and Naruto started kissing his way down her gorgeous body. He then started licking and suckling her hardened nipples and smiled when she started whimpering and mewling from the sensation. She then let out a pleasurable gasp when Naruto also snaked a hand down her body and in between her legs to start playing with her soaking wet pussy. Naruto would continue switching back and forth between her tits while he ran his fingers in and out of her wet womanhood. Once he felt he did good enough, Naruto got back up and Hippolyta smiled at the erotic sight of him licking his fingers clean of her womanly fluids. He then positioned himself between her legs which she spread for him and waited for him to enter her body.

Naruto grabbed hold of himself and lined his cock up with her pussy before sliding himself in. Hippolyta let out a pleasurable moan from feeling him fill her up with his manhood and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his torso and kissing him again. Naruto responded by pounding away within her as he made out with the gorgeous Queen. The room was filled with the sound of his bed slamming against the wall and of the wet slapping noise of Naruto's crotch making contact with hers. Hippolyta then brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight, he was able to reach even deeper inside of her to the point where the head of his cock was hitting her cervix.

While Naruto and Hippolyta continued fucking each other furiously, Atlanna was now on her knees and masturbating like there was no tomorrow. She was constantly squeezing her breasts, switching back and forth between the two and running her fingers through her wet snatch and from time to time, would lift her hand to her mouth and lick some of her own juices off her fingers which only made her hornier. She really wanted another turn with Naruto and wanted them both to finish really soon. She didn't have to wait very long since Naruto and Hippolyta both broke the kiss and started moaning in a higher pitch which signaled that they were nearing the end. Naruto felt Hippolyta tightening around his shaft and Hippolyta felt him twitch inside her meaning he was gonna blow.

After a couple more thrusts, Naruto buried himself as far as he could within her and Hippolyta responded by wrenching around his cock like a vice grip. Naruto felt the extreme tightness and unloaded another massive wave of cum, shooting several rounds into her body. Hippolyta let out another moan from feeling him fill her up and once they both reached the end of their combined climax, Naruto gently pulled out and sat back while Hippolyta lay there panting and breathing hard. Naruto then turned back when he felt Atlanna tap his shoulder. Naruto and Atlanna smiled at one another before locking lips again in another heated kiss. Naruto leaned forward and Atlanna let him push her back. She now lay on her side with Naruto straddling her leg.

Naruto stroked himself a few times which brought his cock back to full strength before lining himself up with her wet pussy and pushing himself into her body a second time. Atlanna threw her head back and moaned as Naruto wasted no time in pounding away within her, his crotch slapping against hers and making wet sounds throughout the bedroom.

Naruto would forever remember the day when he helped bring two Mythological kingdoms together

Finished


	16. God of Destruction vs God of Mischief

Damian stood in the center of a seal that Naruto took the time to draw out, "What is this, father?" he asked as he looked at his wrist where a kanji was placed

"Before I came to this universe, I met a man named Hagoromo Ootsutsuki he had the ability to fuse his physical and spiritual energies together to form what he called Chakra. He was nice enough to teach me how to use it, and I figured out just how diverse the energy could be used. This is one of them. I call it Fuinjutsu- the art of sealing. This seal will send you to a pocket dimension where I sealed an planet into." Naruto explained as he tossed an ink brush away

"A planet?" Damian asked surprised

"Its home to some friends of mine. You'll be there for six months, and your objective is to survive and tap into your power." Naruto said kneeling down, "The seal on your worst will alert me to when you not only have tapped into your power but have a decent amount of control with it."

"I won't let you down, father." Damian nodded as Naruto smiled before be flooded his chakra into the seal causing it to flash before Damian was teleported away

Pocket Dimension

Naruto's Zoo Planet

Damian opened his eyes to find himself in a plain and looked around before he jumped as he heard a snort and turned only for his eyes to widened as a full grown T-Rex began to stand up and roared at him before it charged and Damian quickly ran away into the trees and jumped from branch to branch before he removed his kunais and used them to stab the largest tree and climb

Reaching the top of the tree and settling on a large branch capable of fitting 2 neighborhoods on it, Damian heard rumblig, and looked over before his eyes widened as in the distance was a huge red fox with nine tails drinking water from a pond, while a blue cat that looked to made of fire with 2 tails napped on the cliff above it in the shade before he was forced to take cover when he heard a loud buzzing and saw a large insect with 7 tails and he could see signs of more animals making there way to the fox that laid on the edge of the pond and took a nap

"W-what the-"

Real World,

Naruto was flying through the air with a peaceful smile on his face when his eyes narrowed right before he was kicked in the back sending him crashing down into the street causing the citizens of Los Angeles to jump in surprise as Naruto grunted while he got up patting the dirt off his clothes

Looking over his shoulder into the air, Naruto watched his two attackers land, before he raised an eyebrow as the smaller one appearance consists of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Gang logo on the front. He was overweight and had pointed, light blue cold eyes,

The second was familiar his appearance consisted of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also had a Red Ribbon Gang logo located on the hat. The elderly man lacked eyebrows, instead having a pronounced brow like Naruto gained in his Ssj3 form. His clothing is black, with orange sections at the upper arms, and light yellow sleeves at the lower arms. His pants are dark brown, and his shoes are black and white.

"Gero?" Naruto asked curious, "I heard you were dead."

"Dr. Gerold Ivo is dead, I am No. 20." No. 20 said

"Hn. Androids." Naruto said annoyed glancing to the civilians who were busy videotaping, "We'll take this somewhere else."

"It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not." No. 20 replied before his eyes glowed red causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

No. 20 shot a beam of ion energy from his eyes but Naruto slapped it to the sky above before he grabbed No. 20's face and kicked No. 19 in the chin before he took off in pursuit leaving No. 20's hat behind as he tossed No. 20 into No. 19 causing them to crash into each other before a ki blast exploded on No. 20's back sending the Androids out into the desert

Naruto landed watching as the Androids got up and glared at him while Naruto noticed a brain in a glass dome on No. 20's head, "It is you, isn't it? Gero. Or is the brain a fashion statement?"

"I am not Gerold Ivo, I am Android 20, Dr. Gero killed himself after witnessing you and his wife together. We were created by his brother Anthony Ivo to exact revenge for the death of his brother." No. 20 said

Naruto tilted his head, "So I'm assuming he was the one behind those last 3 as well?"

"Correct, we needed data and have been given ample opportunity to observe your fighting capabilities." No.20 said

"Observing is very different from first hand experience." Naruto grinned before he exploded forward

No.19 and No.20 both exploded forward as well and Naruto swung at No.19 who blocked but Naruto went through him and No.20 tried to attack as well but Naruto went through him as well

The androids looked after Naruto who faded away revealing it to be an afterimage as the real Naruto appeared between the androids and placed a hand on their chests, "Bye."

No. 19 and No.20 looked down in surprise before an explosion of ki exploded from Naruto's hands,

Naruto began to dust off his hands as pieces of smoking shrapnel fell from the sky, "Ivo huh, if I remember correctly Gerold had an hidden lab around here."

With that Naruto blasted into the sky, and headed for the hidden lab, "Androids no matter how well made are still machines, and therefore easily breakable." he smirked as he flew through the trees but his danger senses went off when a laser burst through a tree he was passing and headed for his face, before he tilted his head down losing a few strands of hair

Landing on a tree, Naruto looked around as he used his hearing to listen to the wilderness and heard someone darting through the trees before he turned around just as a laser struck his shoulder and he was sent into the ground

Naruto sat up with a hiss as a burn marked his shoulder as it, "What the hell?" he asked himself looking to the wound, "That isn't normal energy."

Standing Naruto continued to look around for his attacker,

Meanwhile, Ivo Lab

Ivo was quickly backing up all his data, "Damn that Droid, note to self no more personalities for my machines." he said grabbing his thumbdrive, and putting all his plans in a suitcase, before grabbed a PS4 sized see through container filled with liquid and a small larva inside. Ivo paused as a tremor shook the base, "Another one."

Ivo turned around to another of the projects his brother stole along with plans for the arc reactor, it was a blue cube of unknown origin, Ivo had been running test and siphoning energy to power his bioandroid.

He didn't know what it was as no information was on it, so he concluded that it must be alien, as he stepped forward to take it the cube pulsed again, causing him to pause as the room school again, "Could it be the owners of the cube are looking to retrieve it?" Ivo asked himself, "Well if so, I don't want to be around when they come for it, I have what I needed, though I would've liked to continue my study of it."

Ivo turned on his heel and left as the pulses began to happen quicker

With Naruto

Naruto grunted as he was blasted yet again and sent flying through a tree and hit the ground and rolled before lying on his back, as he laid there his eyes snapped in every direction before he saw a twinkle and immediately snapped out of existence and appeared behind a large Android with a cannon for an arm and an orange mohawk

Naruto's arm speared through the Android for its power core that he ripped out causing the android to fall but dangle from the cords still intact with the core as Naruto observed it, "This isn't the same energy of the Arc Reactor, its millions of times more powerful. If used correctly these things may be able to hang with me."

Naruto crushed the core, and destroyed the android before he flew off to the area he suspected the base was in when an explosion rocked the forest causing him to pause and turn to his right and head in that direction where he saw a destroyed mountain, with a man wielding a spear was standing holding a blue cube,

The man looked up at Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" Naruto asked before his eyes drifted to the cube in the mans hand

"Interesting." The man said causing Naruto look back at him, "To think you Saiyans still are crawling about."

"And you are?"

"The New God of this planet, Loki." Loki introduced with a sinister smirk before he aimed his spear and fired a blue beam of the same energy that the android was using but more powerful Naruto dodged to tbe right and darted for Loki and punched at him but he evaporated in green mist while Naruto slammed into the ground and began to look around, his eyes catching destroyed blueprint titles

Project A.M.A.Z.O

Project Cell

Ignoring that he continued to look around and shouted as he was stabbed from behind by the spear, as Loki faded into view behind him, "It's nothing personal, I just can't have you running amok." Loki smirked before his eyes widened when in a puff of smoke 'Naruto' turned into a log, "What?!"

"Up here!" Naruto said floating up above causing Loki to look up and glare before he began to laugh

"Quite the trick." Loki said

"Coming from the Trickster God, thank you." Naruto nodded, "So you want to rule the Earth, huh. Mind telling me what's that cube for?"

"Don't know really, I'm just a delivery service."

"A God playing Delivery Boy?" Naruto asked

"In return the Earth is mine. I will bring Humans to their natural state."

"I may have a problem with that." Naruto said

"I don't care. Prepare yourself Saiyan, for war is on the horizon." Loki smirked before the cube glowed and a portal opened behind him that he stepped into and vanished

Naruto frowned before he flew to the cave and quickly put out the flames, before he began to search for anything salvageable

Meanwhile

Loki appeared at the League of Assassins keep in Nanda Parbat, he strolled into the compound toward the Lazarus Pit where he found the corpse of Ras Al Ghul

"Oh, this won't do. Not at all." Loki smirked before he kicked the corpse into the pit and raised his glowing hand as his green energy affected the green waters, "You've used my pits and have signed your soul over to me, and I refused to let your debt to me go unpaid."

Loki stopped powering the pit, before the scepter glowed and he frowned as his surroundings changed to that of an alien ship before he found himself looking at a grey being in a cloak, "The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them go at themselves, I will lead them in glorious battle."

"Battle?! Against the meager might of Earth?" the alien asked

"A Saiyan resides here." Loki said causing the alien to freeze, "I think he may be the long lost Prince."

"I see. Then you should hurry before he catches wind of your presence. Fail us, and there will be no where to hide."

Loki was forced out of the astral projection just as Ra's appeared gasping and screaming his screams filled with madness before Loki with a smirk stabbed him in the chest and Ra's eyes glowed blue as he calmed down and knelt before Loki who smirked

Unknown Sector of Space

Xicor glared into the distance, before he looked down to his hand and clenched it into a fist, before there was a knock at his door, "What?"

"Lord Xicor, your father wishes to see you."

Xicor immediately walked to the door and opened it to see Maw, and walked toward his fathers location, "What does he want?"

"He has allowed you to heal of your injuries and had hope that you would come to him and explain what happened during your mission but you have neglected to do so, and now we receive word from the Frost Giant that the Prince of All Saiyans resides on Earth. He is disappointed in you."

"Shut your mouth." Xicor growled as he walked toward a door and hesitated slightly before pushing it open and saw his father Thanos with his back to him as he looked out into space, at the stars

"Join me, my son." Thanos said

Xicor walked forward and stop behind his father looking out the window blankly

"27 years ago I found you fighting to survive on Vampa. I was so impressed with your will to survive, and your strength that I took you in, gave you my blood and called you son, my heir. The power of the Saiyan's and the Titan's flower through your veins. You have never failed me until recently you return from an invasion with Darkseid beaten. It was quite the shock if I say so myself. I was surprised when the Other brought me the news that the Prince of Saiyans resides on Earth, so tell me, my son. Is he the one who humiliated you?"

"Yes." Xicor gritted out

"Let your loss be a lesson. Next time you'll be more prepared, and with our new recruit you'll be more than ready." Thanos said looking to a monitor where Proxima Midnight and Broly training with smirks on there face, "Broly is a well of power that doesn't end, it was just our luck that Cumber came upon him and he has become smitten with Proxima. When the time is right, you, Jiren, Cumber and he will go and deal with the Saiyan Prince."

"Yes, father." Xicor said frowning as he watched Broly and Proxima kiss, "I heard you sent the Jotun to Earth."

"Yes, while it would've been better if you and Uxas had succeeded in your invasion, the confirmation of their being an Infinity Stone there was worth the trip. Loki has served me well since Cumber and Jiren wiped out the Asgardians, I wish for more intel on these protectors."

"The Prince may handle it on his lonesome."

"Then we'll have more intel on him." Thanos said before he turned to Xicor, "Come along, it's time for you to restart your training."

Earth, Naruto's Lab

Naruto frowned as he looked through the files he downloaded from a hard drive he found at the destroyed cave, while Shadow Clones searched files that haven't been digitized yet for the blue cube, since from what the files Ivo had on it, back when Capsule Corp was just getting started Daniel discovered the cube in Germany, and ran some test but found that the cube housed an unlimited source of energy that was incredibly dangerous so he just locked up the cube

The files on Project Cell and Project Amazo were too damaged to retrieve and he had a feeling that those projects were nothing good,

Meanwhile, Mojave Desert, LuthorCorp Facility

Lex frowned as he looked at the floating form of his former top scientist, Franklin Hall had been a top scientist at Capsule Corp under Daniel Briefs but Franklin was arrogant and a bit of a loose cannon and was fired by Naruto causing a deep resentment to form in Franklin, Lex had all but been eager to hire Franklin hoping that the man had Intel on Capsule Corps work but to no avail but Franklin did have his own project that he was working on that Lex funded

In the midst of an experiment, Hall attempted to align a set of matrices and induce teleportation but only succeeded in overloading the power handling capacity of his equipment, causing an explosion that intermingled his molecules with the sub-nuclear graviton particles that were being generated in a nearby series of companion particle accelerators. Something went wrong and Hall had to be hospitalized,

Franklin woke up with a groan and tried to rise but found his wrists bound, "Why am I in restraints?! What happened to my lab?!" Franklin asked

"Calm down Franklin, there was an accident. We are concerned that you may have been exposed to-"

"What do you mean an accident?!" Franklin asked before his eyes started glowing, "I want to see my chart! I want to see-"

The doctor was sent flying into the ceiling, causing Franklin to pause before the bed and everything around him began to rip apart, as he floated in the air, "I don't understand, I'm doing this? I'm controlling gravity itself."

Franklin smirked before he aimed his hand and a hole appeared in the wall, and with a chuckle, he flew away

"Where is he going?" a scientist asked Lex behind the one-way mirror

"Judging by the way he is headed, he's going to find Naruto." Lex said

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto was returning from Themyscira after a conversation with Hippolyta, she had revealed that long ago the Asgardians and Olympians were at war and Zeus and Odin had formed a peace treaty before an unknown ship appeared and destroyed Asgard and all the Asgardians

Landing at Capsule Corp, Naruto hovered over his employees getting their attention, "Good afternoon, I hope you all had a good weekend. Last night, I found an artifact that was stolen from my father 20 years ago. This is Capsule Corp property, so I'm going to need everyone one of you to locate this, " Naruto pressed a button and a large hologram of the Tesseract appeared, "This cube is dangerous, I'll be sending all the information my father was able to discover on it to your tablets, look it over thoroughly and work together."

With nods, the scientist nodded and picked up their tablets and got into groups, as Naruto went to his office, "Gideon, run Gods Eye."

The God's Eye is able to hack any type of technology using a camera and presumably, satellite tracking. It feeds information gathered back to its user under four minutes or less to use to their whims. Naruto never had need for it was planning to give it to Bruce but with Loki somehow being hidden from his senses he had to rely on it

Knocking at the door, got Naruto's attention as he looked over and saw Talia with a frown, "Something wrong?" He asked

"The League of Assassins have reformed under the leadership of Ra's Al Ghul." Talia said

"He's alive?"

"According to my spies, yes. A man calling himself Loki he has some connection to the pits."

"Are you going back?" Naruto asked

"No, that part of my life is done. I'll stay with you." Talia said causing Naruto to smile before the seal on his forearm glowed

"Damian is ready to come home, perfect timing." Naruto said as he looked at the God's Eye that found Loki in Germany,

 **Finished**


	17. Battle of LA

Stuttgart, Germany

Loki walked through Germany with a large smile on his face, as he headed into a gala, and grabbed the man he was looking for and forced him onto a table before he stabbed him in the eye with some type of device causing everyone to scream and run

Leaving the dead man behind, Loki walked toward the exit as his suit vanished in a green light as he had his battle suit and his scepter

Cornering a group of people after he exploded an approaching cop car, Loki spoke "Kneel before me." the people didn't listen and turned to leave but projections of Loki surrounded them "I said. Kneel!"

Slowly everyone began to kneel as Loki smirked "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, and identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An old man said standing up

"There are no men like me." Loki chuckled

"There are always men like you." the man said

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said aiming the scepter at the old man before he made to shot him,

Ha!" a feminine voice yelled causing Loki to look up just as Wonder Woman flew in and punched him in the face sending him to the ground as he tried to roll up to his feet but Starfire flew in and kicked him in the back as the people ran

Loki came out of his roll and was met by Diana's right cross causing him to grunt as he actually felt the blow, digging his scepter into the cement to stop his body from sliding further back, he looked up when Talia and Isobel in a Quinjet aimed the weapons at him

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Talia ordered as Loki looked to Diana who was in front of him, and Kori who was on a street lamp watching him, before with a scoff he sent a blast of blue energy at the Quinjet, and immediately Diana and Kori rushed Loki, Raven opened a portal and absorbed the blast of energy

Loki swung his scepter at Kori who leaned back so that the spear passed over her face centimeters from her nose, as Loki tried to hit Diana with the but of the scepter Kori placed a hand on the ground and kicked the scepter out of Loki's hands causing his eyes to widen before immediately an uppercut sent him into the air, before Naruto appeared gripped his face and at a fast speed slammed his head into the ground causing it to crack

Loki groaned before he got up and glared at his attackers but came face to the palm of Naruto, who was wearing Saiyan armor(Bardock's outfit), while he had Loki's scepter in his other hand leaning it on his shoulder the spear directly behind his head

"Try it." Naruto said as with a small poking sound a blue Ki orb was in his palm in Loki's face

Loki put up his hands and surrendered, as a result, his armor vanished

Later, Quinjet

Loki was knocked unconscious and strapped into a small holding cell, Talia and Diana watched him with frowns as Naruto was on the phone with the Mayor telling him of the situation

"He gave up too easily." Talia said

"Yes, Loki is held as the God of Mischief, I fear his capture was part of his plans." Diana replied

"We still need to find the Tesseract." Raven said as she meditated using her magic to keep Loki under

"I have a algorithm searching for it now." Isabel said as Naruto hung up

"We get the Tesseract and hand Loki over to Yuri to be taken to The Raft." Naruto said

"The Mayor will allow you to keep it?" Kori asked

"It's safer with us." Naruto said as the Quinjet landed at a private facility on an uninhabited island Naruto owned

Damian dressed in Saiyan armor was there to greet them as the got off the jet, Diaman had spent 6 months training, hunting and learning to control his powers enough that he understood the basics, he had experienced the full moon as well and fought the tailed beast in his enraged state, the 9 chakra monsters nearly killed him but upon seeing his revert to his original formed knew that he was related to their friend Naruto who they witnessed change into something similar

Yuri walked forward along with a team of her best men and some of Naruto's best scientists as well, "There's a holding cell that should contain him."

"We're on it." Yuri said as she and her men followed Raven who had Loki bound and suspended in the air

Naruto looked down at Damian, "You've grown stronger." He noted causing Damian to smile slightly, "Once all of this is taken cared of we'll begin your training, as a Saiyan combat and the like will come easy, try the Kamehameha."

"Really?" Damian asked

Naruto smiled and turned Damian around to the ocean, "Okay watch."

Naruto spread his feet and took a deep breath, as he rotated his arms while bending his knees slightly as he placed his wrists together and drew his arms back and cuffed his fingers

"Kaaa….Meeee…..Haaaa….Meeee….HA!" Naruto yelled thrusting his hands forward sending a large blue energy wave into the distance splitting the ocean so that the seafloor was seen as the water reached 60ft into the air

Damian was in awe as he watched the technique, "This technique was developed by my mother's father. She said he was a perverted old man but one hell of a warrior."

Naruto stepped back and watched as Damian practiced the form and laughed slightly when a small beam was launched over the ocean, "Keep at it, you'll get it."

Damian nodded and began his work on mastering his grandfather's technique

Naruto was walking toward his office when his phone rung, "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"James Sitwell?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he entered his office

"That's right."

"Been a while. The world thought you dead with you becoming a recluse after selling shoddy rifles to the government."

"Well, I assure you, that I'm alive. I've been working with the government on a countermeasure for you and your band of freaks."

"Listen, a dick if your calling to gloat about something that'll probably fail, I'm going to hang up." Naruto said as James laughed

"Check your email, and see the future."

Naruto sighed as he sat down and opened his email to see a file from Vought, James company

"Compound-V?" Naruto asked

"I put the finishing touches on my father's prized inventions."

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw 7 names, and clicked on 'Homelander'

"You know for a guy who is bulletproof, your Kryptonian friend leaves behind a lot of DNA." James gloated as Naruto frowned as he read about the powers this Homelander guy possessed and he frowned, even more, when he saw the guys name, it was a jock from high school one of the worst human beings he ever has known

"You've artificially created the abilities of the Justice League and gave them to random people."

"Hn, I couldn't replicate yours or the Flash' speed correctly or even the Lantern, but I think I did pretty well. I'm only telling you this because in the past we were pals, but just know that now that I can create superheroes you and your new friends days are numbered."

James hung up as Naruto continued to read before he shook his head and walked down to his family

Naruto stood with Raven, Talia, Isabel, Kori, and Diana, as Isabel examined the scepter, she had found a yellow gem in the blue casing and removed it, "The gem has enough power to destroy the entire planet." Isabel said holding it up as it was contained within a glass tube

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"It's an Infinity Stone." Kori said causing everyone to look at her, "My people know of these gems."

"I've read about them on Azarath." Raven added

"Stories of them are told on Themyscira, as well." Diana said

"Well, we're all ears." Talia said

"I'll go first and if you guys have anything to add, you can." Raven said to Diana and Kori who nodded, using magic to show the universe and the six Infinity Stones, "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time." Raven said

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems

were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. These stones can only be brandished

by beings of extraordinary strength. It was said that these carriers can use the Stone

to mow down entire planets like wheat in a field. Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Kori said

Everyone looked to Diana, "It's pretty much what I heard as a girl, the stones are capable of granting unlimited power of whatever aspect of existence the stone corresponds to. The stones are the most powerful objects in the universe."

"We need to find the tesseract." Naruto said standing up before he looked up, "We got incoming."

Miles from the island, League of Assassin's ships were coming for Loki as agents snuck onto the island already,

Damian who was practicing his new technique saw the ships and looked shocked as his keen eyesight even under the cover of darkness caught the visage of Ra's, "Grandfather."

5 missiles from each ship were blasted for the island when Naruto appeared with everyone before Raven created a dome around thee Island that shielded it from the missiles

"Mother, grandfather is out there." Damian said as the dome came down and immediately Naruto, Kori, Raven, and Diana flew out to fight

"He is an enemy, Damian." Talia said as she ran to a mounted gun torrent hidden in the trees she immediately began to open fire as officers rushed out and began to man the weapons Naruto provided

Damian frowned and narrowed his eyes before he ran to the shoreline and took a deep breath before she shot a beam of ki at a ship, the beam punching through easily, he began to run on water using the chakra exercise the Biju taught him before he jumped onto a ship and began to fight

Naruto landed on the deck of a ship causing it to dip into the water as the back of it tilted up into the air before he shot a hole through the ship and jumped into the air leaving it to sink,

Eyes darting around as he looked for Ra's, he glanced back to the lab and shot forward with the others following him, as gunfire was heard from the lab,

With Yuri

Yuri, Isobel, and the LAPD were in a firefight with the Shadows that snuck on the island, "Move!" Isobel said tackling Yuri as a blue bolt of energy hit the wall they were hiding behind

The two looked and saw a free Loki smirking at them with Ras and his scepter before they vanished as Naruto and the others arrived, the shadows we're suddenly bound in chains of black energy thanks to Raven,

"Loki escaped, with the scepter." Isobel said

"We will worry about that later." Naruto said making clones, "Get the wounded to the healing pods."

The clones nodded and went to help the wounded officers, "What do we do now, father?" Damian asked

"We hunt." Naruto said

Naruto blasted off followed by Damian, Diana, Raven, and Kori, while Talia and Yuri got onto a jet and followed them

Los Angeles, CA

People were running in fear when Loki and Ras appeared in the middle of the city and immediately began to clear out the area blasting away cars as a scientist turned on a device they had waiting, with the Tesseract in the middle of said device

The two looked up when a pillar shot into the sky, Damien shot forward and kicked Ras in the face sending him skidding away,

Loki grunted and tried to stab the boy but Naruto appeared with an uppercut that sent Loki flying and he frowned when he noticed the portal open,

Damian tried to destroy the machine but Raven grabbed his arm, "Wait."

"We have to close it!" Damian said turning to her

"It's made of the same energy produced by the Tesseract. It's impenetrable."

"We have a bigger problem." Naruto said with a frown as everyone looked up to see the army of aliens but Naruto was focused on the ice demon glaring at him

"Who is that, father?"

"That is Blizzard." Naruto said ascending

"Saiyan." Blizzard spat in disgust as Naruto smirked

"Been a while, Blizz. How's it hanging?" Naruto asked

"You killed me and took my title," Blizzard said causing Naruto to shrug

"Well seeing as your here, I wouldn't say I killed you."

"Oh, I was resurrected, and brought here along with others."

"Others?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hearts, Toppo, you know others." Blizzard said as Naruto was frowning heavily before Blizzard aimed a finger at him, "Your not the only one that has gotten stronger."

Blizzard shot a death beam at Naruto who smacked it down before Blizzard reappeared behind him and with Naruto turning meeting Blizzard halfway and there fist collided causing a shockwave that cracked the street and shattered windows

The two began to through punches and kicks that canceled each other out before Blizzard shot in his tail that Naruto dodged as he slammed a ki orb into it, and aimed for Blizzard's face with another but the Frost demon dodged and wrapped his tail around naruto before running off and tossing Naruto away as he twirled and sent a district disk after Naruto who kicked off the ground into the air with the disk following him

Blizzard then kicked 8 ki orbs at Naruto who grunted before he flipped over the disk and placed his hand above the center of it turning it from red to yellow as he sent it at Blizzard

Blizzard surprised as the disk sliced through his ki attacks, jumped away as the disk flew beneath him, Naruto snapped his fingers and the disk exploded up in a pillar of ki

Naruto shot forward killing the chitauri that were in his path as the pillar of energy subsided with Blizzard groaning in pain as he was covered in burns as Naruto slammed his feet into Blizzard's chest and slammed him into the road, "Is this your new strength? Don't make me laugh."

Blizzard glared at Naruto carefully before he yelled in rage and Naruto was blasted away rise in ki,

A red orb with a golden Blizzard inside rushed Naruto who clapped his hands together and slammed them into the street before wooden pillars exploded from street and knocked Blizzard into the air,

"Galick Gun!" Naruto yelled as he fired a purple ray of energy, Blizzard came out of his charging attack and saw the ray of energy and quickly created a huge death ball that he tossed at the attack

Naruto grunted as he was blasted from behind and glared over his shoulder at the army of chitauri baring down on him when Damian and Kori arrived and incinerated the aliens

Naruto's lapse in concentration gave the death ball an edge as it began to beat back his Galick Gun, so with a grunt the Galick Gun suddenly began to spin and grind away at the Death ball as Naruto applied the same principals as his Rasengan into his beam, which punched through the death ball and missed Blizzard who dodged as he reappeared beside Naruto and punched him in the gut and gave an uppercut that sent Naruto flying into the air where he was hit by a Chitauri Leviathan

Holding onto the tooth of the Leviathan as it tried to eat him, Naruto saw Blizzard coming and voluntarily hopped into the Leviathan's mouth and took a deep breath

Blizzard was smirking as he sped for the Leviathan and as he was within striking distance, flames exploded from its mouth and quickly he dodged the best he could as the Leviathan exploded

Gripping his arm as it was burnt to a crisp, Blizzard looked at the bored Naruto as he floated down to his level, "Your stronger, I'd give you that, but you not strong enough."

"Bastard!" Blizzard yelled before he snapped into his morphing into his 5 forms while still remaining gold

Naruto grunted as he blocked a punch and was sent to the street but he landed on his feet and flew back up but he was kicked in the back and rolled onto a rooftop but quickly regained his footing as a Chitauri soldier aimed its rifle at him which Naruto grabbed and proceeded to yank it into the oath of a death beam hat priced its chest before Naruto slammed a ki orb into its back sending a beam of energy with it at Blizzard who dodged and came upon Naruto with a hammerfist that Naruto blocked with a grunt

Blizzard shot eye beams at Naruto who grunted at they burned his cheek and would've priced his face if he hadn't of moved, with a flex of his energy Naruto sent Blizzard away

Regaining control, Blizzard saw Naruto as a super Saiyan, "That form again, is that all you have to offer?"

"It memory serves you could barely keep up with the first version of this form."

"First version!?'

"This is Super Saiyan 2. Now let's see where you really stand on the totem pole." Naruto smirked

Blizzard lost track of Naruto soon as he moved before he was kicked in the face sending him flying through a Leviathan and slamming into another on,

About to head back for the Saiyan he was surprised when he appeared in his face grabbing his wrists, before Blizzard tried to knee Naruto who caught the knee and tossed a ki orb that Blizzard dodged as he spun around Naruto and tried to aim a death beam at him but Naruto flipped and kicked Blizzard in the head sending him flying down into the path of Loki before Naruto reappeared and fired a ki blast that sent Loki flying out of his chariot as Blizzard slammed into it

Naruto looked behind him and leaned to the side a Blizzard tried to punch him as he slammed his elbow into Blizzard's gut before he grabbed his arm as his predecessor was stunned he slammed his back into the road

Blizzard got up and dodged the first ki orb Naruto sent and kicked the second before he punched the third before he tried to kick Naruto who slapped his foot away, and kneed him in the face sending Blizzard down the road before he fired another ki orb at him but Blizzard blinked out of existence

Naruto caught Blizzard's arm and an uppercut sent him into the air, flying up, Naruto with a smirk blasted forward and 28 shockwaves resounded in the sky as Naruto used buzzard as a ping pong ball before a hammerfist sent Blizzard down into the city but Naruto appeared on the road as Blizzard headed for him

"Should've trained some more gecko!" Naruto yelled before clapped his hands and shot them out toward Blizzard, "Light Grenade."

Blizzard screamed as he was atomized by the attack

Naruto smirked as he stood up straight and began to survey his surroundings and saw that Diana had Loki unconscious Loki bound in her lasso, Talia, and Yuri were using the rifles of the Chitauri to shoot and kill as many as they could with an assists from Black Lightning, and Thunder, as Supergirl, Raven and Kori took out the Leviathan's

Damian handed in front of him, "Father, how are we going to stop them? They just keep coming."

Naruto looked at the portal, "I have an idea." He said before he flew up to the highest building closest to the portal, "Ready?"

Damian nodded before they both got into position, "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!"

Father and son sent a huge energy wave toward the portal that overcame the hordes of aliens spilling out of it,

On the other side of the portal, the mothership was hit with the beam and exploded causing all of the soldiers on Earth to suddenly collapse

Noticing this, Naruto created a clone that sped for the cube as a League of Assassins member tried to take it but a kick to the face sent him flying, walking up thee clone forced his hand to the barrier and began barrier overpower it and grabbed the cube before snatching it out of the device, causing the portal to close

Standing up Naruto placed his hand on Damian's head, "You did well."

"Grandfather is still out there." Damian said

"One problem at a time, Damian." Naruto sighed, "Our home took a hit today, we need to make sure everyone is okay."

 **Finished**

 **Didn't really focus on anyone besides Naruto's fight since they pretty much ran through the Chitauri, and Ra's stuck to the shadows and observed**


End file.
